GTA V Charlie's Story
by Techi
Summary: As Lester's protege, Charlie knew that her life would get crazy But, she never expected any of this. My take on the GTA story with an added female protagonist. Actual game dialog and situations. Rated M for future chapters involving sex, drugs, violence, and Trevor.
1. Chapter 1

Its been a little while since I've written anything, but I am in love with GTA 5 and have had some ideas floating around my head. Rockstar owns GTA and all its glory, I just own my ideas and OCs.

* * *

"Nothing quite like a loud buzzing of a cellphone to wake you up after a long night of drinking. Really gives you a nice headache of a wake-up call." Charlie mumbled to herself as stretched out her hand from under her covers and grabbed the phone off of the nightstand. Without bothering to look at ID she slide over the answer key.

"Mmm g'morning" She answered. She didn't even bother to wipe the annoyance from her voice.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." Lester's unmistakable voice filled her ear. She smiled a bit and slowly sat up stretching.

"You need me to stop by today?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. Garment Factory at 2pm. Don't be late." Charlie shook her head and slowly stood from her bed. A rush of blood filled her head and she groaned unintentionally.

"Oh and make sure to take some aspirin Drunky." He let out a small chuckle before hanging up the phone. Charlie made her way across the small apartment to her bathroom. She already knew she wasn't going to like what she saw in the mirror. Her makeup had been smeared and her hair resembled a rat's nest. She wasted no time and shredded off her clothes and jumping into the shower. As soon as the heat hit her body, she let out a satisfying moan and let it everything soak in.

Lester had contacted her some 5 years ago. She had been in Los Santos for only a year then. She was doing her damnedest to stay out of trouble. Fresh start kind of mentality. But, finding a job proved difficult and she quickly found herself falling back into her old hacking habits. Unknown to her, she hacked into the wrong persons bank account.

Lester had first taken notice of her when several small amounts of cash went missing from his accounts. It didn't take him long to crack Charlie's program and found out everything about her small existence. Charlie found herself with a towed car, closed bank accounts and an angry voice mail . Fortunately for her, she was able to talk Lester into a partnership after some long convincing (which was a month or so of counter hacking and pranks). Lester seemed to just be happy to have someone around, or so Charlie assumed. He helped her with her hacking and her skills improved greatly. She owed that creepy, lonely man a lot.

Stepping out of the shower, Charlie began preparing for the day. She quickly dressed and ate a small breakfast. She had some time to kill before meeting up with Lester so she didn't bother to rush. Rushing was something Charlie hated. She was a typically laid back person and took things as they came. Rushing just kind of, ruined the experience of things.

When the time came, Charlie made her was out. She climbed into her navy blue Cheval Fugitive and headed on her way. She wasn't far from the factory, Lester had made sure of that. She was his "protege" after all and needed to be on call. Well, that was what Lester had informed her anyway.

After pulling into a spot alongside the building, Charlie made her way out of the car and into the factory. She could hear a man speaking as soon as she started walking up the steps . "Look, I just owe some Mexican hoop a couple of million bucks 'cause I wrecked his girlfriend's house. I don't need to go crazy here." Charlie sighed to herself. Only a couple mill huh?

"Martin Madrazo." The unknown man stated as she opened the door the man and Lester turned to her. "

He's not supposed to be very nice." Charlie said smiling as she walked through the door. She closed it quickly behind her. "Michael this is Charlie, Charlie, Michael." Charlie offered him her hand and Michael took it.

"Shes my um assistant." Lester muttered. Michael gave her an odd look and faced Lester.

"Assistant huh?" He said with a smirk. Charlie sighed and walked across the room to her favorite chair.

"More like his protege." Charlie said in response. "Someone's going to need to take over Lester's empire when he dies."

Lester gave her a small smile. It was moments like this she actually thought he respected her. "Empire huh? I can't see you ever ruling an empire." Yup, scratch that last thought.

"Anyway, Lester, What do you think?" Michael had his eyes back on Charlie.

"Oh, erm, let's see." Lester responded while scratching the scruff on his chin. "Either we hit a bank in the sticks, or we do a store. Which do you like?" Michael shifted his stance and started to pace. "Well, a store's usually easier, but I gotta make a big take."

Lester looked at Charlie, almost expectantly. "It would have to be gems in then. Somewhere like Valgelico?" She said questioningly.

"Let's go to Vangelico then and buy ourselves an engagement ring." Lester said turning around. Charlie could have sworn she was a smile on his face.

"And we're gonna need a crew" Michael said walking after him. Charlie took the queue and moved herself up off her chair. "I can round up some of the old guys?" Michael continued.

Lester looked at Michael with a confused look on his face. "There are no old guys. Moses, ironically, he found Jesus. Uh, All those Irish crazies, they mostly just disappeared. That crew from the south, they all went down." Lester looked at Charlie a moment and she shrugged. No, the few lackies Lester still had contact with weren't much of a 'crew'.

"There was a...an Eastern European guy making moves in Liberty City but..." Lester paused a moment. He shook his head. "Nah, he went quiet." Lester turned and opened the door. He shuffled through as quickly as he could with Michael trailing behind him. He was a slight slump to his shoulder. Charlie assumed it was the stress of whatever situation he had himself in. And if it was a situation with Martin Madrazo, it wasn't a good one.

* * *

So there's your first chapter! I hope that Charlie is interesting to you and that you'll want to see more of her in the future. I have a lot of this fiction already planned out, just working on getting it all written down and edited. Thanks everyone and see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie drummed her fingers on the dash of her car while Lester was next to her barking out orders over a radio to Michael. It was almost amusing to listen to.

"Will you cut that out?" Lester snapped at her. She smiled and sat back in her seat mouthing a "Sorry" back to him silently. He simply sighed and went back to typing away at his computer. Just a bit ago, Charlie had pulled up near Vangelico, an overly expensive jewelry store near the posh section of Los Santos. Lester had given Michael a pair of his 'spy' glasses that had a built-in camera with a hand triggered wireless remote to take pictures. They always reminded her of something out of a James Bond flick.

"Shot's come through. Camera: check. Alarm: check. Vents: check." Lester's voice broke Charlie from her thoughts. Lester sat back and let out a satisfied sigh. "Good work. Now, speak to the assistant and see if there's anything else we need to know." Lester sat back and relaxed a bit. He had seemed a bit on edge today and Charlie had assumed it was Michael's fault.

"So, is this just like the old days?" Charlie question him. Lester snorted in response.

"I don't know about that one. Michael's a bit washed up although, it sounds like he's still on his game. We can only hope he's still as smooth as his was back in the day."

"Smooth huh?" Charlie chuckled to herself. She certainly got that from the man. Lester shook his head at her. "Alright come back to me." He muttered into the radio.

Charlie turned her head to look out her review mirror. Michael strutted out of the store and headed towards the car. Charlie admitted, he did have some swagger to him. He must have really been something back in the day.

"When he gets in. drive around the block. We got to find a way up to the roof. " Charlie nodded and started up the car. Michael climbed in the back seat. "What now?" Michael muttered to Lester. He adjusted his jacket a bit as he stared into the back of Lester head.

"Around the block to find roof access." Charlie muttered. She watched Michael turn his head to look at her. Charlie suspected he wasn't used to a women speaking for Lester though she didn't think Lester was either. Charlie pulled out of her parking spot and slowly made her way around.

"I think there's some construction on the opposite side. We may be able to access the roof from there." Lester finally stated.

"Ah, if they're gutting the place, it shouldn't be a problem." Charlie said in response. She parked her car just outside the construction and looked back to Michael.

"Want some help?" She said eying Michael through the review mirror.

"No, I can handle it." He climbed out of the backseat and slipped inside the construction site.

"You trying to get field experience now?" Lester addressed Charlie. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What, am I not allowed to get involved in your little project?" Lester shook his head.

"You shouldn't. But I know that won't stop you. You're stubborn, like me." He sighed and let himself relax against the seat. "Are you really willing to sacrifice your freedom for all this? I mean, I get it. The cash is great, the adrenaline rush and everything. But once it starts you won't be able to stop. At least not with him."

Charlie was a bit taken back by what Lester just said to her. He wasn't usually the one to preach about consequences. Though, she hadn't really considered any of the consequences of what they were doing either. Just one of her personality flaws.

"Why are you warning me now?" She responded.

Lester looked at her thoughtfully. "Michael is a dangerous man. And now that he's in the game again, things will...hectic. There's a lot of baggage around him and you won't want to be along for the shitfest that follows. "

Charlie took a moment to think on what he had just said. Dangerous or not, there wasn't any turning back. What they were doing gave Charlie a high that she could never reciprocate and she wasn't about to abandon Lester. He was good to her, despite his fickleness.

"I wouldn't let you do this alone Lester. You know that." He gave her a smile, but not one she was expecting. This smile was a sad one. Like he knew she had just signed her own death certificate. What the hell did she just agree to?

A ping came from Lester's computer breaking the small tension that had mounted in the car. Lester picked up the radio "That's the shot. You've covered the vents on the roof now. Okay. That'll do. Come back to us before someone spots you up there." With that, Lester promptly pulled out his phone and made a call to the factory.

It didn't take Michael long to make his way back to the car. As he entered the backseat, he practically flung the glasses he was given at Lester. "Here, take your glasses back"

"Lets go back to the garment factory. I called ahead and told them to start setting up the information. "Charlie had already pulled her car out and started heading in the direction of the factory. Once they arrived, one of the workers was waiting for the group to arrive. She had files ready and in her hand for Lester.

Lester promptly snatched away the files and hobbled his way into his office, Micheal and Charlie in toe.

"My workers have their uses. Charlie, help me set this up." Charlie moved around Michael and took of the papers from him. She promptly began pinning them to the giant board that was stationed in the room.

"Aha! Nice to see the methods haven't changed." Michael said clapping his hands together.

"Well, we gotta figure out what we're doing somehow." Lester responded. He handed Charlie some more files. "All the crews, the roles, prep work, don't want to leave evidence behind on a hard drive. SO yeah the err...methods don't change."

"Right, not for a pro" Michael responded. Both Lester and I laughed at that. "Pros? Hardly" Charlie thought.

"Well, mapping out the options, and showing you all the angles, that's my area of professional expertise." Lester continue to pin up the rest of his photos. Charlie moved herself out of the way, allowing Lester to finish the job.

"But making decisions, that is your domain, my friend." Michael moved himself closer to the board. Charlie took a couple of steps backwards. Lester usually never allowed his crew to make the major decisions. Something about them being too stupid to make good decisions or something.

"Here." Lester said motioning to the board. "There's two ways I see of doing this. We go in smart or we go in loud and dumb." He motioned to the photo of the vents "Remember the vents? If we're gonna be smart, we pump a little knockout gas through the air system then hit the cabinets while everyone's out." Michael took a moment to look at the photos again. That's when Charlie chimed in.

"You'll have to source the gas, of course, but crowd control won't slow you down so that should increase the take." Lester nodded his head at her.

"The cover is pest control so," Lester added to Charlie's input "No one will look twice when you're wearing gas masks. That means getting a pest control van though." A small silence followed before Lester spoke again.

"You go in dumb and you'll need your famous way with people and four carbine rifles." That caught Charlie's attention. His famous way? Who the hell was this guy?

"We can't buy them, and risk them getting traced. No,no, no, we've got to find some in circulation. Charlie any ideas?" Charlie's eyes widened. Carbines? Guns weren't exactly her specialty, at least, not anymore.

"Well, they may be a way but its awkward, real awkward. The carbine is favored by the LSPD tactical teams so, one of their vans would be a good place to start. But you aren't considering that are you?" She said looking at Michael. Michael looked deep in thought. He was scratching at his chin and looking over the board.

"Hm what about the cameras?" He muttered.

"That's where my favorite protege comes in. " Lester piped up "A hacker can disable the cameras. She should be able to get you a good about of time for you to do your thing. The alarm will be operating on the same window." Charlie shook her head. He was not honestly considering that option. With a nod to Lester, Charlie signaled she was stepping out. Lester waved her off and continued to discuss the operation. Walking through the office door, Charlie let out a long sigh. Lester had warned her this man was dangerous, but he forgot to mention he was crazy to boot.

Charlie dug out a pack of cigarettes from her car and leaned against the hood. Lighting up one, she let out another long sigh. What the hell was she thinking? She was only 25 and barely thought anything of joining a heist with a man she barely knew. A man, whom Lester seemed to know from his days before and apparently had a reputation.

"I am in desperate need of some therapy" She muttered to herself.

"I know a pretty decent shrink. expensive though." Michael's voice sounded over her thoughts. Charlie laughed and moved over, allowing Michael room to lean against the hood. He took the queue and moved next to her.

"I'm gonna need you for the heist." He said. "Lester said you could get us a good bit of time to grab the jewels." Charlie nodded at him.

"So loud and dumb is your style then huh?" She took a short drag from her cigarette and blew it up in the sky "No wonder you need a shrink."

Michael let out the first loud laugh Charlie had heard from him. "Yeah, loud and dumb's , my style. Makes me feel like I'm in an old Hollywood film. All bad-ass and style with no consequence."

"Mmmm" Charlie dropped her cigarette to the ground and scuffed it out with her foot. "My kind of movies." Michael looked at her oddly

"No shit?" He said to her.

"Yeah, no shit. I'm a sucker for a good classic." A light came into Michael's eyes like she had just told him the recipe to Burger Shot's secret sauce.

"Huh, I wondered why Lester kept you around. I knew it wasn't just for the pretty face." Michael moved himself off the car and Charlie followed suite.

"Yeah, I have my uses" Smiling, Charlie shoved her hands into her pockets and started making her way back to the factory. "See you around Michael." Charlie made her way back into Lester's office. She watched out the window as Michael sped off and out of view

As soon as Charlie reentered the office, Lester placed a file into her hand "He's still a hot head. Some things never change." He chuckled to himself and moved to his desk.

"Take care of contacting the crew and make sure its done within the next couple of days. We have ourselves a heist to put together." With another chuckled, Lester went to work on his computer. Charlie couldn't help but notice the new excitement in her mentor.

* * *

So here's your next chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Please review if you would be so kind!


	3. Chapter 3

A big Thank You to everyone whose reviewed and favorites this story! Let the Heist begin!

* * *

"Alright, I wanna say thanks for being a part of our little operation." Michael's voice boomed out amongst the small group of people who had gathered in Lester's office. Charlie had propped herself on Lester's desk and was staring intently at Michael.

The group of people he had assembled wasn't necessary her personal favorites. She knew absolutely nothing about Franklin, but Michael swore by him. The other two loons Charlie had met briefly through meetings. They weren't the top notch of their games, but Michael had chosen them regardless. Charlie assumed it his decision was based on the takeout. They barely covered 20%. Although, she could hardly blame him, the take wasn't much to look at once Madrazo got his cut.

"We're all professionals, we all know the score. We're gonna execute the plan. We're gonna move quick and we're gonna keep cool." Michael took a minute to look around the room, his eyes rested on Charlie a moment. "Anybody gets pinched, this meeting never took place. We don't know each other, is that clear?"

Everyone of the team mutter a yes or shook their heads. Charlie was at the least risk of being caught. She would be hacking at a distance, just the way she liked. She may not think about the consequences, but she still didn't like the idea of being in jail.

Lester took a step forward and spoke up as Michael retreated back to the board. "Now we've looked very, very carefully at the plans. We considered something more complicated but given the location, the weakness of staffing and the exit points, we believe that a more simple plan will work the best." Lester looked at Charlie. That was her queue.

"I'm going to hack in and disable security so you all can waltz right in through the front door. "

Franklin looked up from the floor and shook his head. "No shit dog."

"Security guard should be to our left" Michael continued. "We neutralize him, fifteen seconds later you come in." He pointed to a man Charlie recognized as Patrick. He was a small time robber back in Liberty City. She loved chatting with him when he stopped by.

"I want extreme pressure applied to the staff. The customers are to be calmly subdued. I want one guy on crowd control, while you and I empty out the merchandise from the cabinets." This time Michael pointed to Karmin "We're in and out in 90 seconds guys!"

90 seconds. Charlie wasn't sure what those 90 seconds were going to feel like. With everything they needed to cover, she felt like those 90 seconds could be a life or death sentence. A lot can happen with just 90 seconds.

"Franklin'll handle your getaway. I'm leaving on foot." Now that was something Charlie was unaware of. Last minute change? "Any questions?"

Charlie took a moment to look around the room at the others. She need to trust all of them fully if this was going to work, she knew that. But, something in her gut told her shit was going to turn sour. She barely registered Lester's Good Luck to everyone as Michael strutted his way to the door. Charlie followed suite. She felt a bit dizzy then, like everything she was seeing was nothing more than a movie.

"Charlie! You'll be in the van with all the bikes. Be ready and on top of things." Michael said addressing her. Charlie nodded and gave him a small salute. "Aye Aye Captain." She made her way down the staircase to the van. The other men were piling up into a separate van. Closing the door behind her, she let out a shaky breath.

She started up the van and waited until Lester walked over.

"I hope you're ready for this." He muttered to her as he threw a headset on her lap.

"I'll be waiting for you all at the lockup." Lester gave her a quick pat on her back and walked off to his own vehicle. Charlie wasted no time starting up the van and taking the lead. The drive made Charlie more nervous than she expected. I mean, they were robbing one of the best jewelry stores in all of Los Santos.

Once Charlie parked the van, she slid out her laptop from behind her seat and flipped it open. She was filled with a sudden sense of excitement. Lester and her had been working on a program, called a driller, that would allow a user to hack into a system without giving off a location or alarm. It was next to near complete and she was eager to test out her new toy.

After several moments of typing, Charlie radioed in. "Its a green light."

She heard everything that was going on over her headset. She prayed and hoped no one with a cellphone called the cops prematurely. She wasn't quite equipped to handle that.

"Ok M, you'll have about 90 seconds to get what you can out of the cases. I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Ok C, we're pulling up now." With that, Charlie entered the commands and shut off the security. "That was almost too easy" She muttered as she continued to type away. "I've bought you some time. You've got close to 2 minutes before the alarms back up." Charlie was doing her best to keep off the secondary system, but it was catching up to the driller she had implanted.

"That's more than enough baby!" He sounded in her ear. Th sudden opening of the back door startled Charlie for a moment before she realized it was Franklin back to retrieve the motorcycles. "They're in!" Charlie said, not bothering to look up from her computer. Franklin said something to her she barely registered as she went back to concentrating on the task at hand.

"60 seconds M!" Charlie shouted into her mic. The counter security system was starting to recognize there was someone in their system.

"Woo! We hit our limit, lets see how high we can go!" Charlie shook her head. There was one goal. Now lets see if we can actually pull all of this off.

"30 seconds."

"They're out of stones let's hit the road." With that statement Charlie stopped and ran a shaky hand through her hair. Her heart was beating so loudly she was sure it would explode.

"Get ready, Michael will be here soon. Better let him drive." Charlie said to herself and unbuckled. Slipping into the back of the van, she was still shaking. The adrenaline was almost nauseating but damn did it feel good.

Michael was there and in the van before Charlie could calm herself. He seemed almost giddy and shook himself before stepping into the van. "Man, I haven't felt a rush like this in a long time!" He promptly started up the van and started to drive off.

"We're going to need to be as inconspicuous as possible but still make the drop point. I need you ready for anything OK?" Michael paused and when Charlie didn't answer he spoke up. "Charlie you hear me?"

Charlie looked at him wide eyed a moment and shook her head. "Yeah sorry, still a bit dazed." Michael seemed to growl under his breath but thankfully didn't yell at her. She was mentally smacking herself already. She had never been this nervous on a job before.

As Michael came up on the LS River, they saw the worst possibly outcome. The cops were waiting for the crew. "Well shit." Michael muttered as Charlie piped up on the headset.

"Uh, boys, just to warn you, there's cops waiting for you in the LS River." She bit her lip nervously.

"Shit man, we're screwed!" Franklin said over the headset.

"Better hold on kid." Charlie braced herself for whatever Michael was planning.

"Hang in there boys, I've got this covered!" Michael seemed almost too happy about the fact he was about to ram their van into armed police officers. And he was, in Charlie's opinion, almost too happy when he was ramming into the police cars. But, she couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Remind me to beat your ass for this later Michael!" She said as she did her best not to slam against the sides of the van. Charlie stumbled onto the floor of the van.

"You ok back there?" He said looking back for a moment.

"Yeah fine, wouldn't be a robbery without a car chase right?" She said grinning at him. The bumps started to subside then, and Charlie made her way to the back of the van. She was opened up the back of the van when Micheal gave her the queue.

"Two bikes? What the hell happened?" Michael's voice sounded over the gust of air that had flown into the van once Charlie had opened up the doors.

"Man, dude crashed before he got into the tunnels" Franklin responded over the headset.

"Shit, what happened to his take?" Charlie looked back at him. A man was dead and he was worried about the jewels?

"Don't worry dog, I got it." With that Michael slowed the van down to a stop and Charlie let down the ramp for the bikes.

"F, come on. Get in." Michael yelled. The two bikers drove up into the van and started to remove their gear. Charlie was almost relieved to see Patrick was the other biker besides Franklin who had made it.

"Lester's waiting for us at the lockup." Michael said as Charlie sat herself in the passenger's seat. Michael gave her a smile and smacked her leg with his hand. "You did great kid" Charlie gave him a smile and let out a deep sigh.

"Aw, fuck, man! I thought I was goin' be stuck to that bike." Franklin said, plopping himself down on the floor of the van. Patrick followed suite.

"Yeah, I thought you were going be stuck under a cop car."

"There gotta be more dudes waiting round that way. We did not just get away with that shit, did we?" Charlie started laughing then. It did almost seem to surreal.

"You know what?" Micheal said, joining in on Charlie's laugh. "I think we did."

* * *

There you have it! First heist is complete! Now, you'll start seeing things more and more from Charlie's perspective. So, there are going to be some things from the game that you won't see on this fanfic. Thanks again everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking in there for me! I work a pretty demanding job and I don't have too much time off. I will try to crank at least a chapter a week out from here on out. A super big thanks to everyone favoring the story and following and my apologies for the short chapter. I wanted to let you all know I wasn't dead!

* * *

Charlie was ready to party that night like it was her last night on earth. Maybe it was too cliché of her to say she never felt more alive, but damn she had never felt more alive. After the initial shock of robbing a high-end jewelry store wore down, she was washed over with a wave of euphoria with a dash of adrenaline that made her feel like Supergirl.

Michael had invited her and Franklin to join him at his home up in Rockford Hills which Charlie eagerly took. She wanted to learn more about Michael's famous past and understand just why he was so taken with Franklin.

The whiskey flowed along with the chatter as Charlie was finding herself dangerously engrossed with Michael. To Charlie, he acted and looked like a gangster from an old film she once watched. He was smooth and charismatic, just as the gangster was. He oozed a sense of danger and excitement that non of Lester's previous lackies had shown. And, after some more whiskey and prying on Charlie's party, she learned who Micheal really was.

MIchael Townley. A deceased (at least that's what the records said) bank robber formerly from the Midwest who grew up in some "Dumb, poor ass trailer park to a no good drunkard of a father". Charlie kind of left it at that. If she ever gained more of his trust, she'd pry into his previous life a bit more.

As for Franklin, there wasn't really too much of an interesting story. He grew up in the hood of South Los Santos. He never met his father and his mother was a deceased crack addict. He lived with his grandparents for a while and despite them spoiling the shit out of him, he became a hustler. After a short time doing crime, he was arrested and gave up the ghetto shit. He was just doing his best to "move up in life" now, which Charlie could appreciate. Although jewelry heists didn't seem too much of a step up to her.

"So what's your story then?" Franklin said to her. It almost surprised her that he seemed interested.

"Well, I was orphaned pretty young, so I grew up in the system. Luckily for me, I was a pretty smart kid and ended up with a rather rich adoptive family. They sent me to some bullshit boarding school just outside Liberty City. Got really good with computers and eventually worked my way into the wrong crowd. After I graduated, I moved down south and got caught. Spent 18 months in prison, my adoptive parents wouldn't talk to me so I had no where to go. Decided Los Santos was the best option so I got my ass on a plan and hightailed it here."

"I feel let down by that story kid." Michael said to her, putting an arm on her shoulder. "I mean, there feels like a lot of the details were missing" Charlie smiled up at him and shook her head.

"Can't give away all the details buddy. I need a bit of mystery about myself." She winked at him and chuckled as he shook his head and moved away from her, seating himself on the couch next to Franklin. It was at that moment that things started to turn sour.

Charlie turned her head to look as the sound of the front door being opened and slammed entered the room. In came bounding an older man who was too much of an obvious cop. "_Well Fuck"_ was the first thing that came to Charlie's mind as her face paled. The gig was up.

"The whole job. Everything about it. Anyone who knows your file...What is wrong with you?!" The newly entered man half screamed at Michael.

"Davey!" Michael greeted him all too happy. This caused Charlie to raise her eyebrow. "Long time no see." Michael's smile grew bigger. So Michael knew the cop. Charlie took a moment to look at Franklin, who was eying her back with what she assumed was the same confused look that was on her face.

"And what about Trevor?" Charlie noticed the tension rise into Michael body. "If that fruitcake realizes, no, no, finds out you're alive, you are D-O-N-E fucked!" Davey had moved his way closer to Michael and was pointing an accusing finger into Michael's face.

Michael's response was to wave Davey's finger away with a now recollected cool about him. "Don't worry about Trevor. Trevors dead. He's gotta be. Besides, I didn't have nothin' to do with it." Both Franklin and Charlie looked at each other, then Michael, then laughed. "Whatever the hell it is you're talkin' about."

It was Davey's turn to laugh as he bent down and grabbed the clicker to the television and flipped it on. He moved to turn and sit on the couch and the boys responded by making some room for him. Charlie now walked her way over to the vacant chair and placed herself in it.

"...the criminals are believed to have escaped with millions of dollars worth of gems, precious stones, and engagement rings. Alberty Stalley had a lucky escape when the thieves ran straight into him." Charlie bit her lip. Nothing about this situation felt right. Call it women's intuition or being overly cautious, but she felt like there was an on coming storm heading straight for her.

"I don't know anything about that" Michael's voice filled the room. Even Charlie heard the doubtfulness in his voice. He was a bit out of practice. Sighing, Charlie sat back in her chair and shook her head at Michael. Whoever Trevor was, Charlie could only hope and pray he was long gone from here.

* * *

A little bit of background and some character growth for yas! I wanted to touch a bit on everyone's past and show that the group is growing to trust each other. I know I also stated I would try some first person but it just wasn't fitting in with my writing style so I'm scrapping the idea. I'm not a good one for first person pov. Thanks again for reading and please review!

-Side note: I updated the previous chapters with some much needed corrections so all is good now I hope!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's a new chapter for everyone! Special shout out to Cindy-shan for the reviews. I really appreciate it! Up coming chapter is a little short, but you'll enjoy it I promise!

* * *

A couple of days went by before Charlie got a phone call that made her beyond giddy. Her bank had called her to inform her a large amount of sums has been added to her account and to also congratulate her for winning some kind of lottery contest. Charlie barely registered a thank you before hanging up and shouting out with happiness. It didn't take her long to decide it was time for her to treat herself. After the rush of robbing a jewelery store and no sign of anyone taking notice, (unless of course you account for that Davey fellow which Michael had informed her wasn't a problem at all) she was ready to go celebrate. And to her, what better way to celebrate than to drink and be marry with some nice people at a bar?

So,after an hour of fiddling with her hair and makeup she made her way out to her favorite bar not far from her apartment. She took her usual spot at the closest stool on the bar and smiled when she saw her favorite bar tender serving tonight. She ordered a whiskey sour, leaned back in her chair, and took a long look around. The normal rowdy crowd was out tonight which would certainly make for some entertainment.

"Mind if you buy me a drink?" A tall man with blonde hair seated himself next to her. Charlie laughed and looked at him oddly. Well that didn't take long. "Now, that's a new pick up line I haven't heard before. I hope that dick of yours is as big as your ego." She said smirking as she took a sip. The man's smile never lifted from his face . Charlie shrug and gave in. "What are you drinking?" He gave her a charming smile in response and flagged over the bar tender.

After 20 minutes of small talk and flirting, Charlie was getting restless. The man, whose name she had gotten to know was Steve, had been pretty relentless. He had been asking a lot about her and being rather vague when she asked about himself. Charlie wouldn't have normally minded, but the man gave off a vibe she wasn't feeling. After deciding she was a little too exhausted with him, she made the decision to head home. She stood up from the stool, noting how Steve shifted in his seat and threw some money down on the counter.

"So is this the part of the night where you say thanks but no thanks and leave me at the bar to cry of loneliness?" He moved slyly around his own stool and in front of her. He was much taller than her and in rather good shape. Charlie planted a smile on her face. "Sorry sweetie, I'm calling it a night. Early morning for me." Steve, whose smile had yet to leave his face, shrugged. "Suit yourself _hun" _He said to her a bit more condescending than Charlie expected and took his seat back at the bar.

Charlie rolled her eyes and made her way back out of the bar. The minute the door shut behind her, she sighed. The cool air helped to calm her annoyance and set her mood a little better. She turned and headed back down the street towards the direction her apartment was.

Now, one thing Charlie was usually good about was watching her surroundings. Being a single female in Los Santos meant keeping an eye out for assholes following you home from a bar or, well, anywhere for that matter. But, add-on the 3 or 4...maybe 5, probably 5, drinks she had at the bar trying to drown out Steve certainly wasn't helping her awareness. So, when someone had walked up hastily behind her, grabbed her, then threw her into a nearby alleyway, Charlie was a bit more than surprised.

What really surprised her even more was was the fact that the man she had just walked away from at the bar was now towering over her and had a rather strong grip on her arm. He pulled her around and slammed her into an adjacent wall.

"What the fu..." Was all she got out before Steve over spoke her.

"Vivian Winters, 25, born in Liberty City, New York. Orphaned at age 5 was nothing more than a street rat who spend several years in and out of group homes. She was arrested a total of 6 times, with counts not limited to, disturbance of the peace, assault, and my personal favorite, armed robbery. Now living in Los Santos under the alias Charlie Moyer thanks to a court ordered witness protection order after testifying against the well known mob boss she worked for. Did I get everything or am I missing any details?"

Charlie paled and sobered up quicker than she had ever thought possible. "Who the fuck are you?"

Steve smiled. "Agent Steve Haines. You may have heard of me." He paused as if waiting for her to fawn over this man she had no idea existed until this evening. After an irritated sigh he spoke up " I work for the FIB. And you, " Steve paused again as he took a moment to eye up Charlie. He took another step forward and grabbed at her waist. Charlie involuntarily shuddered at the contact as Steve leaned down and whispered in her ear. "are in a lot of trouble. Or will be depending on how you cooperate. I know all about your jewelery heist and even more so all about your past. If you want to remain alive and still under FIB protection, you're going to do _everything_ I tell you too." Steve gave her a little tug on her waist as the word everything left his lips. This caused Charlie to let out a shaky breath and turn her head away from him for a moment.

Charlie took a moment then turned her head and peered up at him with a glared. "And what happens if I saw no?" She said defiantly. Why and where Charlie had gotten so confident as to question a FIB agent, she was going to blame on the alcohol. Luckily for her, Steve didn't get angry at her but rather smiled bigger than he had that whole night.

"I don't think I'm going to need to answer that question sweetheart." He pushed her backwards and moved away from her. Charlie had never been more grateful as the cold air hit her skin. She was ever more grateful when Agent Steve Haines took another step back from her.

"Better get home and get some sleep." He said as he moved his way out of the alley, "I'll be sending a car for you at 9. Make sure you're ready"

Charlie snarled at him "Consider it a date then." Steve laughed and continued moving back down the alley way. "Oh, I knew I was going to like you." He shouted as he climbed into a nearby car and drove off. Before Charlie had time to think again, she let out an involuntary scream of frustration as the tears began to trickle down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie's ringtone sounded through her apartment for the 5th time that night. This time it was Franklin. The last 4 calls had been from Michael. She figured she should eventually answer, but after her "meeting" with Agent Haines this morning, she wasn't sure she was in the mood to make any life altering decisions for the next several days.

Promptly at 9 am that morning, a black car pulled up to the parking space just outside her apartment. A dark skinned man had stepped out after honking the horn and waited for her to come outside. He didn't say anything other than to tell her to enter the car and keep her mouth shut. Not the best introduction she's ever gotten in her life, but then again she couldn't blame him. She was nothing more than scum to him.

After driving across Los Santos in an awkward silence, he pulled up just outside the FIB building and ordered Charlie to get out and make her way towards the plaza. Steve was to be waiting for her there. Without saying a word, Charlie nodded and walked her way over towards the plaza. It didn't take her long to spot Steve sitting at a small table just out of view from the street. He had two coffee cups in front of him and was fiddling with his phone. When he heard Charlie approach he stood up to greet her.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite jewelery thief, please come sit." He said motioning towards the empty chair opposite him. Charlie, with a bit of hesitation, sat herself down in the chair and took a look at the coffee cup that was placed in front of her. Steve leaned over her shoulder and spoke in her ear.

"Oh, don't worry sweet cheeks. If I wanted to poison you I would have done it last night, remember?" Charlie shifted in her seat and he chuckled as he walked around to his spot at the table "Don't be so paranoid and chill the fuck out ok? This is a date remember" Charlie rolled her eyes as she laughed at the obscurity of the whole thing. She grabbed the cup and took a swig from it, surprised at how good it was.

"So just why exactly am I here?" She asked looking up at him. Steve plastered a smart ass grin across his already smug face and spoke,

"Oh,, I do love it when a girl gets straight down to business." Charlie smirked in annoyance at him to which Steve laughed and leaned forward, "Michael De Santa, what can you tell me about him?"

Charlie did her best not to look surprised, but with the obviously look of satisfaction that now plagued Steve's face told her she didn't hide her emotion very well.

"Can't say I recall anyone by that name." Charlie responded, doing her best to hide the nervous tone in her voice. Steve shook his head and replaced his signature smugness with a look of anger.

"Please kitty kat, don't play coy with me. I know he was in on the jewelery heist with you. Everything about that heist screamed his name."

Charlie shrugged and looked away, "Still not a name I know."

Steve slammed his hand down on the table in frustration. Charlie jumped at the action and started to panic a bit. There was no way she could out run him or escape a now increasingly busy plaza. But, the increased amount of people meant Steve wouldn't be able to cause a scene himself.

"Let me _inform_ you of something dear. " He reach forward to grab her hand and squeeze it a little too tightly. "I have a rather large amount of power. You tell me everything that I need to know, and no one has to know you were involved. And, if you're a really good girl" He tugged on her arm causing her too glare directly at his face "I may even be able to help you clear up some issues on that record of yours."

Steve had ended the meeting there. He had told Charlie to think what he had said and he'd be in contact with her soon for another 'date'. Charlie was left to wallow in some self pity as she finished up her coffee and caught a taxi back to her apartment. That's when the phone calls started.

It wasn't too much longer before someone was a buzzing at her apartment door. She walked over to the monitor to see Franklin standing at the door. She cursed herself for not just answering the phone when Michael had called her. She had to make things dramatic didn't she. She hit the voice button on her pad,

"Give me 5 minutes, I'll be down." She watched as Franklin nodded and she went off in search of a bookbag. She figured her apartment had been bugged since some of her things were in disarray when she returned home. After finding the necessary crap she needed for an overnight stay, she made her way downstairs.

"Yo girl, what the hells going on?" Franklin said she greeted him. Charlie grabbed his arm as discrete as possible and leaned into him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and hovering there "FIB is watching. Act like my date." Franklin stiffened a moment before putting his arm around her and leading her towards his car. He opened the door for her and closed it once she was inside. Once he climbed into the driver's seat, he turned the car on and speed off.

"Shit girl, what the fuck you do?" He said keeping an eye on his rearview.

"Robbed a jewelery store." She sighed and leaned her head back against the head rest. Franklin grunted

"Well shit, they know whose all in on it?" He looked rather uneasy and Charlie couldn't blame him. Franklin had only just gotten himself out of the ghetto and didn't want to go back.

"They were asking about Michael." She said looking out the window. "Where we going?" She said straightening up in her seat.

"To go see Michael. He said it was an emergency. You can explain everything then. " Charlie sighed and nodded. This was going to be a long night.

Franklin pulled up to an old mill and shut the car off. "Hey you ok?" He said looking at her. Charlie turned to him and shrugged. "Right now, no. I'll be ok though. I'm a tough girl." She said with a wink. Franklin laughed and started to get out of the car. Charlie followed suit.

It didn't take long for Michael to arrive. He climbed out of the car and rushed over to the pair.

"Damn it Charlie! Why the hell weren't you answering your phone. Shit" He said looking her over. Charlie put her hands up "Long story" She muttered.

"Look, yous gotta get outta town." Michael said abruptly.

Franklin shook his head."Man, I ain't exactly got nowhere to go"

"Well, then take a trip, a long trip."

"What the fuck is going on?" Franklin responded. His voice was a little louder than before

"Things, alright?" Charlie shook her head at the response. Yeah, things were going on alright. She ran a hand through her hair and waited for Michael to continue.

"Look, you remember I told you I know people?" Michael started to walk down the road a bit. Franklin followed and Charlie lagged behind.

"Feds...who looked after me when I retired" This caused Charlie to almost stop. Franklin looked back at her a moment with concern .

"You did?"

"Yeah, I did. I mean, I think I did. I don't know!...shit! Jesus Christ guys!?" Micheal threw his hands up, running them through his own hair.

"First I'm hearing about it." Charlie muttered, mostly to herself. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I got so many stories I can't even keep them straight! I'm full of shit." Charlie laughed in frustration and turned away from them a moment. Before she was able to yell, Franklin spoke,

"Yeah, but your full of shit got me a lot of paper. One score with you , I made more money than I ever did hustling"

"Ah, yeah I mean I'm a great thief," Charlie noted this. Yeah, so great you have your own style that's easily recognizable by the feds! Yup!

"But you know, it's the other shit that ain't got figured out."

"So, what's the deal man?" Franklin responded. "What's the deal with the Bureau Man?" At this, Charlie stepped forward and evened herself with Franklin. She had to hand it to him, he was a hell of a smart kid.

"This clown," Michael said, turning away from them. "I mean, he's an okay guy. Fucking cocksucker!" He yelled. He turned back to the duo "We did a deal, a long time ago. Didn't go quite the way it was supposed to go. Wrong guy got killed. So, I had to go into kind of a...informal witness protection program."

This caused Charlie to grit her teeth. She knew all about witness protection and the repercussions of making deals with feds. They usually backfired and got the protector fucked.

"He helped me. I didn't reveal secrets of his and everything was cool. Problem started...when recently I became unretired." Franklin looked at Charlie uncertainly. She shook her head and recrossed her arms.

"I mean, he shows up, starts calling in favors, telling me to do shit. I mean look, guys." Micheal took a moment to stare at the both of them. "I'm working for the fucking Feds."

Charlie growled in frustration as Franklin moved away from the group "Ah fuck man!" He pointed at Charlie "They've been after her too now, asking questions"

Michael stopped. "The fuck you mean?" He turned around to Charlie. She put up her hands up defensively "I got pulled this morning, They were asking questions about you. I'm pretty sure my apartments now bugged and I still haven't figured out how they hell they could have possibly known I was involved! I'm just as fucked as you!" She said pointing an accusing finger at Michael

"Oh no sweetheart, the feds ain't even the worst part!" Michael hollered "I ever tell you two about Trevor? Huh?""

Franklin stuttered as he looked away "Man, umm...I think so...shit!"

"Well if you only think so, then, I wasn't being completely honest. " Michael turned to look at Charlie. She looked at him sympathetically causing Michael to sigh.

"Hes..." Michael paused again as if he was recalling all the memories in his mind "I don't...hell walking on Earth. That's what he is. "

"Well let's bury this motherfucker!" Franklin sounded a bit too enthusiastic about the idea for Charlie's taste.

"Oh yeah, good luck with that." Michael responded disheartened. Franklin walked past muttering a "Well shit" and walked towards Charlie.

"I mean, Trevor and I got history...complicated fucking history." Michael turned to look at Charlie now. She frowned at him.

"Look. I done a lot of things that I ain't proud of." Charlie couldn't help but smile. That was too true of a statement for the lot of them.

"Okay? I never claimed to be an angel. But if either of you meet Trevor, you'll swear I am an angel." Both Franklin and Charlie looked at Michael with uncertainty. Charlie couldn't help but swallow hard at the thought.

"So what's the move then man?" Franklin's hands flew up in the air with frustration for the hundredth time that day.

"I don't know!" Michael responded. Charlie let out a frustrated sigh and turned away from the two men. Then a thought came to her. Something crazy and down right stupid, but a thought none the less.

"We could play both sides." She muttered.

"Fuck." Michael said walking towards her. "Yeah, we could try. If they have you and they have me, we might be able to get in from different angles ya know?" He placed an arm on her shoulder and turned her around to face we.

"We could see if we can find a way out of all this shit." Charlie bit her lip. Maybe for him there was a way out, but if anyone caught wind of her own relocation, she'd be drowning in shit creek.

"Alright look guys, you helped me." Franklin said moving his way towards the two of them. "The way I see it man, the least I can do is help the both of yas."

"Its a death sentence Franklin" Charlie scoffed.

"And somehow someone managed to rope me in the middle of it." She responded, every word dripped of venom.

"Man I ain't trying to hear all that shit Man. If the Bureau ain't gonna take yous to court, them motherfuckers just hustlers anyway. And I ain't gonna let no motherfucking cat think hes so motherfucking crazy run me up a tree. Fuck that." Charlie laughed at Franklin's words. He had a point.

"Hey, you're a good kid Franklin. This means a lot to me." Michael patted Franklin's chest as a sign of respect. "Like I told ya, I'm a terrific thief. I'll find something for ya, big." Charlie shook her head and stepped forward.

"A heist? Now? Are you crazy?" Michael turned to look at her.

"Its all I got as payment." Charlie ran her hand through her hair yet again.

"Look guys, you're missing part of the story here. " she said walking towards them. "I'm not exactly who you think I am."

"What the fuck you talking 'bout?" Michael responded, his own frustration echoed in the statement.

"My name isn't Charlie,and I didn't come to Los Santos by accident."

* * *

Bum Bum Buuuuummmm. A bit of Charlie's past to be revealed in the up coming chapter. How do you think the boys are going to react? Maybe I'll get to throw some Trevor into the next chapter as well. I'm looking forward to writing him. Next chapter more than likely won't be out until next week unless I can find sometime tomorrow to write. Have a great weekend!


	7. Chapter 7

"Vivian or Charlie? What the hell am I supposed to call you now exactly huh? " Franklin's booming voice filled her ears.

"I happened to prefer Vivian to be honest." Micheal replied with a shrug and took a long slug of his beer. Charlie moved uncomfortably in her seat. It had been a long couple of hours and the hard ass bar stools weren't helping.

After Charlie's confession, Michael and Franklin were pissed. A little beyond pissed considering what they all were going through. It was an added piece of information that wasn't helpful to their overall situation. She wasn't angry with them herself. She understood. She had lied to everyone, even Lester (who Charlie was shocked hadn't discovered her identity. Or if he had, hadn't bothered to say anything) She couldn't even blame them if they would have pulled out their pistols and shot her dead. But, after a few curses and screams, the boys settled down. They decided that alcohol could sooth the situation and headed for the bar.

"Its Charlie now. I can't be using my old name anymore." Franklin grunted while Micheal mutter something under his breath along the lines of "Been there" though she couldn't have been sure. Charlie had spilled her whole pathetic life story out on the table for the boys. They, much to her surprise, sat quietly as she explained everything.

Vivian was an orphan from Liberty City who spent most of her time causing trouble for the local police. She learned very fast that if you wanted to survive in that city, you had to get a crew. A respectable crew was preferred of course, but those crews didn't exactly have open membership applications. After a few failed attempts and one arrest later, she learned that a skill made you much more valuable. So, it was off to school she went. Luckily the university she had applied too had a "No Questions Asked" policy and disregarded any kind of past felonies in attempts to give "hope to the future" or some bullshit. Charlie worked hard, shaped up, and graduated at the top of her class with a nice degree in Computer Science. After that, it was all about making a statement.

She started the same way she had done when she arrived in Los Santos; hacking away at bank accounts. Hit them where it hurts right? After a couple of weeks, she hit her mark and nabbed some mob bosses mistresses account. She didn't have to wait long for the cronies came running. After having to convince the mob boss that it was indeed a women who had hacked into the account, she was offered a position. Unfortunately, the respect was still a bitch to earn and she was at the bottom of the pole but, she had her foot in the door.

Vivian didn't expect criminals to have _that_ much of a moral code, but some kind of order was required. The general disorder caused a couple of butt hurt lackeys to start up a turf war and eventually caused the cops to get involved (despite the added amounts of funds to their accounts every week.) Vivian was one of the first to be arrested and without the proper protection from the higher ups, she was fucked and not in any of the ways she liked.

Vivian took the first deal they gave her that sounded like freedom, testified and got shipped to a new city with a new identity. That's when the waiting game started. She expected someone, anyone, to pick up the hit they, not to her surprise, had put on her. But no one ever came. Month after month, weeks after week, Vivian watched her back. She watched every corner and double locked her doors. She even bought herself a pistol and trained down at the local AmmuNation. After a whole year of paranoia and anxiety, the mob boss had 'unexpectedly' passed away from unforeseen medical problems. Vivian spent that night with a bottle of whiskey and in a strangers arms.

And that was it. That was her. Or was her. Charlie wasn't Vivian. Charlie had done her best to not turn back into what Vivian was. But, Vivian was resourceful and power hungry. She was always in the back of Charlie's mind reminding her of who she really was. Reminding her of the skills she had worked so hard to obtain and the life they both hungered for. Vivian wanted back in the game and Charlie couldn't adrenaline was something she craved more than anything. That feeling of euphoria she got when her heart started to pound and her nerves started to shake. The blood rushing to her head and gave her a high she could replicate. It was an addiction, she knew, but she didn't want to stop.

So in the end Vivian got her way. Charlie started hacking again and that's how our story started. Now she was drinking beer with one of the most notorious bank robbers in history and his up and coming apprentice.

Michael slammed his glass on the table, causing both Charlie to stop Her train of thoughts. He stared at Franklin a moment before looking into her eyes.

"Well then, Charlie it is." Charlie couldn't help but smile.

* * *

I am so so sorry for the long absence. I have been thinking about this story forever and was finally happy to get time to write it, then BAM! Life hit me with a bat. But, things are slowing down now and I should be able to write regularly again. At least 1 update a week, if not more. Thank you all for being so patient!


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie sat uncomfortably at the table. The day was growing hotter and she was growing ever more impatient. It might hav been due to the fact she had 3 armed FIB agents surrounding her or the fact she had been waiting for well over an hour for Michael to arrive to their "play date". Agent Steve Haines sat to her left, and a bit closer than she liked, while his partner, Andreas, sat to her right. David was adjacent to her and the empty chair for Michael, sat in front of them all. So far, today hadn't turned out quite like she had expected.

Earlier that morning, Charlie had been suddenly awoken with a loud pounding on her front door. She forced herself up out of bed and quickly shuffled her way to the door. When she opened it, it took everything she had not to scream. Agent Steve Haines stood there, coffees in hand, and pushed past her into her apartment. He informed her, er, rather told her she was to shower and get ready because they had another play date. She argued briefly before he mentioned something about helping her in the shower which caused her to promptly shut her mouth and do what she was told. After getting changed and drying her hair, Steve rushed her out of the apartment and to his car. She suffered through an awfully long car ride with him due to some "unforeseen" traffic and they arrived at the FIB building an hour later.

They were greeted by a man who Steve introduced as his partner. From what she could tell, Andreas was still star struck with Steve and idolized the man. Why, Charlie couldn't say, but she cringed listening to the agents praising. Steve then promptly threw an arm around her shoulder and walked her towards the same table Steve and her had a "play date" a few days earlier. He had Andreas grab them coffees. Steve informed her they were going to have a meeting with Michael but refused to state why. He attempted some more small talk with her which ended when David arrived and sat down at the table with them.

David announced that he had called Michael and he was to be here within the hour. That had been 2 hours ago and Charlie noted that the group was getting anxious. Suddenly, David sat forward in his seat and Charlie her the footsteps approached. "Michael" David yelled calling out to and she heard the footsteps get louder.

"Well, isn't this nice?" Michael's voice sounded over the group. Charlie let out a sigh of relief as she saw Michael's familiar face come into view. She continued to stared at him as he made his way towards the empty chair. "You didn't tell me we were double dating. Sorry, guys, this burning hunk of love is all mine." Michael winked at David. Charlie bit her lip and waited for Steve to respond. Steve had been sitting on the edge of his seat, the anxiousness of the wait had him on edge, so to speak.

"Brilliant" Steve said, finally leaning back in his chair. "Steve Haines, amigo, but you probably knew that already." Charlie raised an eyebrow at Haines. The amount of ego that oozed out of this guy almost made her nauseated.

"Sorry, your name tag must have fallen off." Charlie couldn't help herself from releasing a loud laugh. She watched as Steve's partner stared wide-eyed at Michael like he had just forgotten who his own mother was. David remained unmoved.

"Cold, I love it!" Steve said laughing. "I-I gotta remember to write that down..." Steve's expression changed at the pause "and to shoot you in your head, you annoying dick" Steve turned to Charlie "Remind me of that would you love?" Andreas's laugh filled Charlie's ears and she frowned at Steve. He turned his attention to his partner.

"Andreas, taking notes? This stuff, whoa, pure magic!" Steve then turned to Charlie again "You think they should put it on my show? I bet you watch it all the time don't you hun." He moved his arm to her leg, rubbing it lightly, then turned back to Michael "Shes a _huge_ fan"

Charlie gave Steve a mocking smile as she removed his hand from her leg. He sighed in response and returned his attention back to Michael.

"Have you seen my show?" He said smiling.

"You mean 'How to Dress like a Salesman on a Cheap Golf Weekend at a Third Rate Country Club'?" Steve let out a single laugh and put his hands up in defeat.

"So," Steve started to respond. He turned himself back to Michael and placed both of his hands on the table, much to Charlie's relief. David patted the space at the empty spot. Michael took the hint and moved his way to the chair, taking his time to sit. He kept his eyes on Charlie which helped her relax.

"Well done with our...our friend, Mr K." David said to Michael, causing him to break eye contact with her.

"My pleasure." Michael muttered as he got situated in his chair. He sat up and moved a taunting gaze at Steve. "I love helping our government wage war, especially with itself."

"But you made a mistake" Andreas said immediately in response. Michael looked at him innocently and took no time to respond.

"Did I, cupcake?" This caused Steve to immediately stand up from his seat. Charlie hitched her breath and tightened her hold on her chair. She was immediately alarmed by Steve's response and readied herself for the confrontation.

"Why don't you keep your fucking voice down before I close your fucking windpipe." Steve half yelled at Michael with an accusing finger pointed at his face. Michael was now leaned back in his seat and had an ever increasing death stare set on Steve. The tension quickly rose amongst the two men. Michael sat quietly and waited for Steve to respond.

"The jokes stop now, pal. You will show me and my team some respect."

"Maybe you could define 'team' for me. Is that just the three of you? Oh, what about Charlie then? She involved in your little team? Or the greater FIB? Or the entire government? Because I'm tempted to argue that, thus far," Michael leaned forward in his chair, never breaking eye contact with Steve. "we haven't shown a lot of your colleagues a whole lot of respect.

The anger promptly radiated off Steve. Red faced, he reached for Charlie and forced her into a standing position. The grip on her arm caused her to wince and Michael stood abruptly from his own seat., nearly knocking it over. Almost immediately, Steve grabbed Michael's throat and Charlie was forgotten about. She wanted to tell Steve to stop, but the look Michael shot her told her to be quiet.

Steve took a step forward, moving the table slightly. Michael choked at the sudden movement but didn't fight against Steve's ever tightening grip on his windpipe. Michael seemed calm even with the crazy FIB agent choking him.

"Then why don't you start with me genius?" Steve spat into his face.

"You got it pal." Michael forced out and Steve released his throat. He pushed Michael backwards with a sharp push to his chest. Steve then turned his head to glare at Charlie. "Where you going sweetheart. **Sit**" Charlie didn't need to be told twice and promptly took her seat back next to him. She hadn't been afraid of Steve up to this point, but his previous actions showed he wasn't just a cocky prick; He was an irrational cocky prick with a short temper.

Michael rubbed his throat a little and looked at Charlie again. Pity wasn't quite what she saw in his eyes, but it was close to it. Michael put his hands up at Steve in defeat and sat back down, signaling his own resolve. Steve sat down a moment later and pulled his chair closer to the table. A hand went directly onto Charlie's chair, and pulled her closer to him. She didn't fight it and remained ever diligent. Steve took a few seconds to settle down his anger.

"We have received intel that they're keeping Mr. K at the local Agency station" Steven leaned forward and, much to Charlie's relief, placed both hands on the table. The anger was still laced his words but Michael seemed unmoved.

"I just dealt with that guy." Michael retorted. He was still keeping eye contact with Steve.

"The Agency is stepping up their questioning because of your moronic antics down at the coroner's office." Charlie cocked her head at Michael. She had briefly heard it mentioned on the radio about a shoot out there and she assumed that was the incident they were speaking of. Steve's low growl directed her back to the conversation.

"We need to get him out of there before he blabs." Steve slammed a finger down on the table a couple of times to get his point across.

"I did what Agent Norton said." Michael once again retorted, his demeanor unchanged. Charlie rolled her eyes and briefly glanced at David. He looked unmoved by the comment and stared blankly at the group. There wasn't much in that head of his was there?

"Then I guess you getting involved with a clapped out old agent who's been living off of past glories was your first mistake." Charlie let out a small scoff. She couldn't believe she actually agreed with that dickhead but she did. Steve smiled at her and leaned over , "I'm glad I found something we could agree on" Charlie smiled mockingly at him again. Steve looked at her a moment then returned to glower at Michael. "You're my boy now amigo." He said pointing a finger at Michael.

"My career depends on this, and that's very important to me. So, seeing as we're all friends now, that makes it important to the both of you." Steve looked from Michael then to Charlie. Michael got a bemused look on his face that caused Charlie to smile with him.

"Now, run along kids. " Steve leaned over to Charlie "You too sweetheart. I'll be in touch." He raised his eyebrows at her and smiled. Charlie nodded and stood abruptly. She went to move away from Steve but he caught her hand before she took a step away from him. "Do behave now. I don't want to have to put you in time out." The sadistic look on Steve's face made her want to puke. She smiled at him the best she could and spoke up,

"Of course _dear" _She pulled her hand from his and moved away from him as quickly as she could. She made her way to Michael who had a look of concern.

"See, there you go David! You can teach an old dog new tricks" The laughter of the 2 agents faded as they walked away from the table. Michael put his arm to the small of her back and ushered her towards the car. "Let's go" He muttered to her. David followed suit behind them.

When they reached out of ear shot of Steve, Charlie let out a growl. "I can't wait to permanently wipe that stupid grin off his face." Michael laughed in response. "You OK kid? He didn't hurt you did he?" Michael motioned towards her arm. She shook her head. "I should be asking you that." She responded with a motion towards his neck. Michael laughed in response. "Its not like I haven't been roughed up by dick heads like that before. I'll be OK."

David cleared his throat to catch the duo's attention. "The Bureau owns a lot in East LS. Covington Supplies off El Rancho. That's where we're heading." Charlie felt the pit of her stomach drop and the look on Michael's face did nothing to ease her nerves.

* * *

Well there you have it! New Chapter with a little bit of filler. Next chapter is...BUM BUM BUM...TREVOR! How do you think Charlie is going to handle him? Please review if you have the time, it really helps!


	9. Chapter 9

"So tell me Davey, you expense this ride to the tax payer?" Michael snorted at the FIB agent through the rear view mirror. Charlie looked over at him and chuckled. He was focus on the road with a rather annoyed look placed on his face. Davey had climbed in the back seat behind Michael without any arguments much to Charlie surprise. It was his car they were driving.

Charlie was sitting rather comfortably in the passenger's seat. After their "play date" with Steve Haines, she was already exhausted. She had no idea what was to be expected of her in this upcoming Mr. K extraction, but she wasn't sure she would be of much help. Her computer skills were spot on. Besides Lester, she hadn't encountered anyone who could come close to her level. But, anything involving guns or fighting, well, that wasn't something she would look forward too. She had trained at the local AmmuNation a while back out of fear for her life and physically, she thought she was in decent shape. She hit the gym when she could but she still enjoyed drinking and food a bit more.

"I need you to make a couple of calls...get some people on board. First guy is Franklin Clinton." Davey's voice radiated through the car. Charlie turned to look at Michael who still hadn't moved his eyes from the road.

"Hey, I barely know that kid. He's fixing up my car." The lie slide off Michael's tongue so well that Charlie even believed it. But, she knew who Franklin was to Michael,. Almost a protegé of sorts in his own way, Franklin was like a second son to Michael. She had gotten that vibe from him and she also noticed how much Franklin actually looked up to Michael. Hell of a man to idolize.

"Call him or we'll send some G-men to his aunt's house." Charlie raised her eyebrow. Well shit, he wasn't playing around was he. The FIB had them all in a tough spot. It didn't seem like there was any way they were going to get their own grasp on the situation. Charlie wanted, no, needed to get a leg up on them. She didn't like that her control of her own life was slipping away.

"Okay Okay." Michael distracted himself from the road momentarily to get his phone out of his front pocket. Charlie let out at sigh and noticed the car drifting to the left. Michael was just about to side swiped a truck next to them.

"Damn it man! Watch the road!" Charlie said, grabbing the wheel and turning it away from the approaching truck. Michael mutter under his breath and took the wheel from her, his phone clasped in his hand. Once he regained control over the vehicle, Charlie let go of the wheel. He nodded a thank you to her and started to fiddle with his phone, all the while swerving all over the road.

She heard the phone ring then roughly heard who she assumed was Franklin on the other line.

"Hey, sorry about that. " Michael replied. "Listen, you know that thing we all talked about before? It's happening." It got a bit too uncomfortable in the car then. Charlie rolled down her window a little to get some fresh air on her face.

"I need you to come to a lot off El Rancho, not far from where we met before." He waited a moment for Franklin's answer then promptly ended the call. Charlie looked over at Michael briefly. He looked calm on the outside, but his eye's showed worry.

"Now, Trevor Phillips." This caused Michael to immediately tense. From all that Charlie gathered in her previous experiences with Michael, he was not a man to lose his cool. If Michael was worried about this man, Charlie was terrified.

"Oh you're crazy. I ain't calling him!" Michael's driving became even more erratic. Charlie cleared her throat as she sat up and pulled her seat belt over her. She wasn't about to die now just because Michael couldn't control his temper on the road.

"I thought you might say that, so we had him picked up." Arrogance laced every word. David sounded almost too proud of himself.

"That's a dumb move, Dave. Real fucking dumb." Charlie watched Michael's grip on the steering wheel tighten even more. He was seething and Charlie could only imagine how many different ways he was planning out Dave's murder.

"Just worry about the plan okay? " Dave sat back in his seat and Charlie felt him `Getting Mr. K out o the IAA Station. Clinton is going to be positioned across the street, keeping an eye on the proceedings, Phillips flies you in while Charlie provides backup from the copter. You rappel down and make the extraction. " Charlie was dumbfounded. Yeah, lets give her a gun **and** let her shoot it out of a moving helicopter. That sounded smart.

"And I'm the best guy for this?" Michael said glancing at Dave through the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, I don't know if you want me shooting a gun from a moving helicopter." Charlie said, shaking her head. She wasn't happy and hell if she was going to keep it to herself.

"With the both of you, we've got good leverage. " David said coldly. Charlie decided then that if she was ever able to get a leg up on him, she would his life as miserable as possible.

"Great! And you brought Trevor in? We're telling him I'm all cozy with the FIB" Michael shifted uncomfortable in his seat. Trevor didn't sound like someone Charlie was ready to meet. Michael had described him as "hell walking on earth". Anytime his name had been mentioned, Michael's demeanor changed. He almost looked scared at times and that worried Charlie. There was too much unknown factors going on.

"You'll need discrete support. We'll maintain control of the situation." David sounded too confident for Charlie's liking. Caution sounded like a better recourse for the situation than confidence.

"Discreet? Control? Yeah, good luck controlling discreet Trevor." Michael practically screamed at David. Charlie couldn't be more thankful that Michael pulled off into a parking lot. The happiness faded though when she saw 2 men arguing in front of the building. Well, one man was yelling, the other was doing all the yelling.

Michael put the car into park and grinned at David. "You know what, you better keep a low profile." Michael then started to climb out of the car. Charlie followed suit.

"Yeah, I think I will. See you later." David muttered behind her. He walked around the car and got into the driver's seat. Charlie was overcome by a sudden urge of nervousness. She could feel a bad vibe coming off of Michael. He walked quickly over to her and spoke softly.

"Just don't talk to too much and try not to make eye contact. " Charlie nodded in response and followed behind Michael.

"Who's that cagey motherfucker, huh?" The irate, balding man stalked over to Michael. Michael took several steps backwards to retreat back from him. Charlie could automatically deduce that the man was Trevor. His radical body language and yelling was enough for her to deduce that.

"No, its another cagey motherfucker, alright?" Trevor glared daggers through Michael and Charlie heard the car pull away. Charlie spotted Franklin walk his way over next to Michael. Trevor took a step forward and pushed the FIB agent he had been yelling at.

"Not you" Trevor looked the man up and down, seemingly ignoring Michael's protest to stop. He let out an angry sigh as the agent walked past him. Trevor turned to watch him leave the stopped when he saw Charlie. His demeanor instantly changed. He ran his fingers through his hair and straightened up.

"Well, it looks like my day just got a little better. " He walked quickly towards her causing her to straightened up. "Who are you huh? The cheerleader of the group? I could have you cheering by the end of the night hm?" His voice drop and he eyed her like a piece of meat. Charlie smiled at him and crossed her arms.

"T! Enough!" MIchael's voice interrupted any sort of rebuttal she was about to say. Trevor let out a growl and turned away from Charlie. "Oh I see!" Trevor yelled pointing at Michael.

"She's your then, is that it?! Upgrading to a younger model! OHHOO HOOO!" He leaned over to Michael and lowered his voice again. "How does Amanda feel about his hmmm? She single now cause, you know, I've always wanted to..." With that, Trevor stated humping the air. Charlie let out a laugh and shook her head

"W O W" She mouthed to Franklin who shared in her laugh.

"She's the backup support and works with the computers. Innocent in all this. She isn't..."Michael paused a moment and looked over at her. "She isn't mine and we aren't fucking alright T?" Trevor turned to look over at her again and shrugged. "So, shes free game then?"

Charlie sighed loudly and took a step forward. "Can we just get this done?" Trevor gave her a weird smile "Right! Straight to business! That's my kind of women!" Michael walked closer to Franklin

"Look, you'd better take off, really. Take her with you" Franklin shook his head

"Shit, I'm good. I ain't bailing" Franklin responded. Charlie immediately replied with a "I ain't going anywhere. Nothing else better to do today" Much to her own confusion. She should be leaving to pack her bags and get the hell outta Dodge.

"Whoa. What, am I detecting some...errr...some sort of..'son I never had' bullshit here, Mikey, huh?" Well, Trevor wasn't stupid, Charlie realized. "Hey, listen," Trevor said directing his attention to Franklin.

"If you wanna replace some father figure, you can do a lot better than this fat snake, alright?" He pointed an accusing finger at Michael "This fucker would eat his own kids."

"Like I said guys, deranged." MIchael spoke in response. Trevor whipped his head to stare at Michael.

"Yeah, and best friend" He said smirking. Michael laughed and through his hands up "Exactly" He pointed to Trevor and looked at Franklin "That's Trevor, my best friend." He walked past Franklin, his back turned away from the group. "That's Franklin, the son I always wanted." Michael then turned around and pointed at Charlie "And That's Charlie, the cheerleader I'm fucking to replace my wife." Charlie raised an eyebrow and him and smirked.

Franklin and Trevor shook hands in compliance. Charlie took a couple steps forward and offered her hand to Trevor as well who took it and left a sloppy kiss on the back of it. She stared at the slobber a moment before wiping it on her pants.

"Alright, guys, listen, this is the shot." Michael said turning to the 3 of them. "I'm gonna do all the heavy lifting on this job, okay? Trevor, all I need you to do is fly me to the target. Charlie is going to provide backup from the helicopter. Franklin, you're gonna cover me from across the street . We're gonna make these assholes happy and we're gonna walk away from this thing clean. Got it?"

Charlie nodded her head but doubted everything about the last statement. The FIB would abuse them until they were either a) all dead or b) exposed for who they really were. Nothing about this was going to be clean.

"Alright, and we do this, and they help us spring Brad, right?" Trevor's question immediately confused Charlie and by the way Franklin looked at him, the same confusion plagued him.

"Yeah, we'll talk about Brad later, alright? I got to change." Michael said exasperated. It was pretty evident he was trying to ignore the situation. "You better grab a head start." He said patting Franklin's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you homie!" Trevor said to Franklin. Franklin didn't ever bother to look back at muttered a "Whatever" and got on his bike. Charlie watched as Michael entered the building, leaving her alone with Trevor. Alone...with...Trevor.

"So" She heard Trevor walk up next to her and snort . "Who are you really, huh? You're not a gun person..." He circled her a moment before stopping in front of her. She could tell he was reading everything about her that he could.

"I'm a computer person actually. I worked with Lester." She replied, staring at him. She looked directly into his eyes and what she saw scared her. Nothing. There was no hint of anything in his eyes. No life, no past no..anything. He was acting purely on some insane impulse that had no consequence.

"Mmmmm Lester THE Molester!" He almost cheered and turned away from her "Can't believe that fat fuck actually managed to talk to a women" He replied to himself. Charlie crossed her arms and stared at him. He whipped around in a swift motion and met her gaze again.

"But you... you're a dangerous one, aren't you?" Trevor started to walk around her in an almost predatory fashion. Charlie stood her ground then, but said nothing. His gaze burned into her even though she couldn't see him. "I can see it behind those eyes of yours. You're an addict and adrenaline is your drug of choice. mmm yes. " He was mocking her, she knew, but still said nothing. He had reached the front of her then and looked her over again. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with fire girly? The whole 'you'll get burned' thing wasn't enough to keep you away?"

It was then that Charlie laughed him. He was absolutely insane but Charlie couldn't argue with him. Charlie caused a bit of destruction wherever she went but she couldn't stop. The feeling that adrenaline gave her was enough for her to do whatever she needed to get it. The destruction that followed was collateral. "What can I say? You've got me all figured out don't you?" She responded to him. He let out low chuckle that stopped when the door opened, revealing Michael in a rather interesting get up.

"The government gimp at last!" Trevor said walking away from Charlie. She let out a sigh of relief. She was done being scrutinized.

"Yeah yeah, Bite me." Michael said walking over towards the copter. Charlie raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" He said staring at her. "They give you a whip to complete that outfit?" Michael growled at her and she responded by laughing.

"Lets GO!" Trevor said running to the head of the helicopter. Michael grabbed Charlie's arm as she was turning to join Trevor. "Hey, you ok? He say anything to you?"

Charlie shook her head and gave him a soft smile. "I'm OK Michael. I am a big girl you know." Michael looked like he was going to say something but didn't. He let go of her arm and nodded to her. "Lets get this over with."

* * *

Oh man! That was a decently hard chapter to write. I do hope I captured Trevor. He's crazy insane and I love his character. I wanted to say thanks to the new followers and reviews! You guys are awesome! A bit of action coming up in the next chapter to pick things up from just dialog.

One more thing, I wanted to give you guys a glimpse into how I'm writing this story and why it takes a bit to get chapter's out.

On top of working full time, I don't always have my evenings free. So I write when I can and edit along the way. But, what takes the longest is having to write out all the dialog that's cutscenes for GTA V have an insane amount of dialog and there's 12 hours of them. Also, having to alter the dialog here and there to include Charlie is a bit of a struggle sometimes. I am really doing my best to honor Rockstar's hard work because the game was incredible. I have to sit and write out the dialog then rewrite the scene so I can give it detail and actually bring the dialog to life. It takes almost twice as long then when I wrote out just scenes involving the character. Sometimes I feel like its lazy and that I'm just retelling the story with an added character involved. But, the story is only going to be through Charlie eyes so there will be upcoming chapters where it will be freely written situations without the added help of Rockstar's awesome writing staff.

Thanks everyone for the continued support and I hope you're enjoying the story!


	10. Chapter 10

That familiar sinking feeling hit her stomach like a tone of bricks. Charlie tightened the grip on the gun she was holding and took a deep breath of air. She felt light headed and the tension in her stomach left her feeling ill. Michael and Trevor had been talking to each other or rather yelling at each other the whole ride over. She had done her best to ignore the whole conversation.

"CHARLIE! Hey girl come on!" Michael's voice brought her out of her trance. He grabbed onto her shoulder and squeezed lightly. She turned to face him and saw the worry in his eyes. "Aim before you shoot and everything will be OK. I trust you!" His eyes bore into hers intently. Charlie could do nothing but nod in response. She didn't actually believe that he fully trusted her, but he didn't have much of a choice now.

Michael pointed at her headset which she promptly spoke up . "Franklin is on the roof behind us and in position. He'll provide you some help with a sniper rifle. He should be able to hear you through those.." Michael said, signaling to the ear piece he had given her.

Charlie once again nodded to Michael. "Don't worry M. I won't let you down." She gave him a thoughtful smile. He smiled back at her and grabbed his mask. She undid her seat belt and readied herself.

"Well wasn't that just adorable. " Trevor spoke overhead "You two are just so adorable!" He laughed one of his low gutteral laughs that Charlie hated. He amused his self, that's for sure. Charlie grabbed the spare harness off the side of the chopper and stepped into it. "Good thinking. If anything happens, you won't go flying out the side." Michael said to her.

"My thoughts exactly." She said clipping the extra rope to her harness. "Alright Big Guy, Geronimo." She patted Michael on his back and let out a laugh. Michael simply shook his head and started to slide down the rope.

"You fuck around while I'm out there Trevor, I'll climb back up this rope..." He took a moment to look down then back up at Trevor "and strangle you with it!" With that, Michael pushed off the copter and and began to rappel down. Charlie took a moment to adjust the strap on her gun and peered down the scope. "Have you ever killed anyone there Annie Oakley? " Trevor's voice sounded over her ear piece. The question caught her a bit off guard and she hesitated to answer. "Why don't you tell me Trevor?"

"Ohhhhhhh ho ho ho!" His cheerful voice unnerved her. "You have and you _liked _it! Oh Mikey, I'm beginning to love your new girlfriend!"

"Quit screwing with her T. I'm in position!"

The next couple of moments went by almost in slow motion. Charlie watched through her scope as Michael crashed through the window. Charlie's view was...well it was shit. She could barely see into the room Michael had jumped into. "Fuck M, I can't see anything!" She said adjusting herself lower to try to get a better angle.

"Yeah, I could use a little backup here!" Michael sounded through the headset.

"Thirty-sixth floor, I got you" Franklin's voice now entered her ear. The sound of the .50cal sniper followed shortly. Trevor started to drop the copter a bit and Charlie was able to get a better view. She raised her gun, aimed on a newly entered agent and took a deep breath. She pulled the trigger without thinking. She shocked herself then. She hadn't shot anyone is years. When she had first started in the mob business, she did what was necessary. She had talked herself into believing that it was nothing more than survival or self defense but in the back of her mind she knew better. Trevor was right. she enjoyed killing.

Shaking, she aimed again and shot, only this time she missed. She had gotten distracted by herself. She cursed and readjusted herself. She closed her eyes and let her mind clear a moment.

"Shit fuck shit!" Michael's voice broke her trance. The returning gunfire sounded again and yet another sniper shot silenced it. A moment later, Michael responded

"Room's clear. C, hit the winch, get us out." Charlie, still shaking, moved to the winch and hit the button to repel the 2 men upwards. With a groan, the winch started up and slowly began to pull the men out of the building. More gunshots followed and Charlie looked down her scope again. A few stray bullets hit the side of the copter and Charlie noticed several agents on higher floors were now getting in the action. "Nows a good time to get that adrenaline pumping sweetheart." Trevor said to her as he started to pull the helicopter up. "I'll even help you out after we're done. I can do this nice little trick with my hand..."

"Shut the fuck up Trevor!" She yelled at him as she let off a few rounds. The winch let out a loud groan once more and stopped moving. Charlie looked over to see Trevor with his hand on the button. The sound of bullets against metal rang through the air again and Charlie had no choice but to return fire.

"T, stick to the plan! I need to be cleared of this building." Michael yelled through the headset. He must have felt the rope stop from retracting. Charlie could see he was struggle to keep a hold on the situation. He was having a hard time aiming his pistol while holding a 180 lbs man. Charlie didn't blame him. She wouldn't have been able to do any of what he had just accomplished.

"There's guys shooting at you Mikey. That's unfinished business. Clean it up, we'll move on you damn softie." Charlie ducked back into the copter to reload her rifle. She wanted so bad to put a bullet in that man's head, but she had not the slightest clue how to drive a helicopter.

"You're going to get us killed, you know that?!" Michael screamed so loud that it hurt her ear. A few more gunshots and it went silent. "That's it! Get us out of here!" Charlie didn't hesitate she quickly moved over to the winch and hit the button once again.

Charlie was breathing heavily and her heart was racing. She felt amazing. That adrenaline was rushing and she was high from it. She leaned against the side of the helicopter and let out a sigh of pleasure. The quiet ended then when the sound of several more copters filled the air.

"Whoa, looks like we've attracted the attention of their air unit!" Trevor sounded gleefully. He reached around and smacked Charie's leg. "Get at it girl! That'll keep that drug pumping." Charlie growled and stood back up. Michael now reached the bottom of the chopper and was trying to get Mr. K and himself inside. Charlie helped K into the copter along with Michael.

Once inside, Michael promptly forced K into a seat and began to strap him in. Mr. K was crying and letting out 'thank you' in between sobs. Charlie readied her rifle again and shook our her shoulder. The constant kick back from the rifle was doing a number on her shoulder and she knew she would be sore in the morning.

"You got a bogey coming at you Franklin" Michael said and grabbed the spare rifle. He took a place opposite Charlie and readied his weapon. With a nod the two unleashed several rounds into the oncoming choppers. It didn't take long before one of the choppers caught fire and started going down.

"Nice one kid!" Michael sounded through the ear piece. Franklin was a lot better shot than she had originally assumed and damn if she wasn't grateful for it now. Michael and Charlie retreated back into the chopper. Michael took a moment to check on Mr. K. The man looked pretty beat up. It was pretty clear that torture was still a main method of interrogation.

"An attack on US government Agents is an Act of War. We are clear to engage you." This seriously wasn't happening right now. The loud announcement was followed by the sound of several more choppers. Charlie looked over at Michael who had already been looking at her. When she met his gaze he just frowned and shook his head.

"I don't wanna disturb you 2 love birds, but you might wanna do something about those choppers before we're blown outta the sky. Just saying!" Trevor sounded pissed, but Charlie had come to ignore the tones in his voice, they changed rapidly and randomly.

"They want an Act of War, I'll give them a fucking act of war." Charlie muttered and leaned out of the side of the chopper. She let off several rounds and took out one of the approaching choppers. A missile flew past them, causing Charlie to lean back inside.

"Shit! Shit! I'm gonna fall!" Mr. K was sobbed out. Charlie rolled her eyes and leaned back outside and let some more bullets fly. Michael took down the 2nd helicopter, leaving only 1 more. Charlie took a deep breath again and steadied herself. She aimed her shot on the driver and let out her breath, ready to fire.

She never was able to take the shot, however, because it was then that the chopper let out a missile that would have struck the back of their chopper if it wasn't for Trevor's quick evasion. Charlie, though impressed with Trevor's quick response, was not happy when she lost balance and fell out the side of the chopper.

The air whipped her into the bottom of the helicopter and she let out a cry of pain. The rifle flew from her hands while she desperately reached for rails to try and pull herself up. The sharp pain in her side stopped her from moving again and she simply held on the best she could. Moments later, she saw a fiery mess of chopper crash into the ground and she closed her eyes. That was almost them.

A moment later she felt a tug on her rope. She looked up to see Michael leaning down and offering her a hand. "Charlie! Fuck! Grab on!" Charlie reached up and took his hand. He grasped her as tightly as he could and pulled her up. With a couple curses and Charlie's sob of pain, Michael pulled her back into the chopper.

She let out a cry of relief when her stomach hit the chopper floor. "Good thing you strapped in. Wouldn't want to lose such a pretty face so soon" Trevor's voice of satisfaction was the last thing she wanted to hear right now. Charlie rolled slowly onto her back and smiled weakly at him. "I'm so glad you care T" She muttered sarcastically. Trevor didn't say anything further to respond.

Michael leaned down and helped her to a sitting position. Once sitting up, Michael brushed some of her hair out of her face and looked her over. "Fuck Charlie, I thought you were gone. You OK?"

Charlie waved him off "I may have hurt some of my ribs, but I'll be alright..Fuck" She said letting her head fall back and hit the wall of the chopper. "Last plane ride I'm taking for a while." Michael laughed and returned to a seat.

"What the fuck is going on?" Mr K's voice broke the silence that had overcome the chopper.

"I don't know man, we're just doing a job." Michael responded to him.

"What the fuck..." Where the fuck...? ARGH!" He yelled at them all. Charlie looked up at him from the floor and through her hands up questioningly. "Who are you people?! They said they were government...I do home theater...I'm not"

"We don't care who you are." Michael responded yet again.

"Then why are you doing this to me!" Charlie looked up from her place on the floor and quickly responded to him.

"We're doing this for the Bureau. They'll explain what's going on. We're just pawns dude." Mr K seemed to take the hint. They knew just as much as he did about the whole situation and she didn't suspect that he would get any better treatment from the Bureau, especially if Steve was involved.

Trevor landed the chopper down in the same lot that they had left from. A van was there now with 2 rather large FIB agents standing in front of it. As soon as the helicopter sat down, one of the men approached them. Michael undid Mr K's restraints and helped him out of the copter. Charlie took her time, the aching already starting in her muscles.

"Hey, go easy on him." Michael said the agent as he grabbed the poor unsuspecting Mr K. They rushed him to the van and threw a bag over his head all while he struggled against them. Charlie let out an exasperated sigh.

"Poor guy" She muttered, undoing the harness from herself.

"Hey, I said easy!" Michael raised his voice to the agents. They threw K into the back and promptly shut the door. "Oh, come on, give the guy a break!" The one agents simply raised his hands up as if to say 'Sorry' and walked to the driver's door.

Charlie moved to the side of Michael and shook her head. "Fucking figures" Michael let out his own sigh and started to walk away

"Alright, well, I'll get outta this shit. " He entered the building, once again, leaving Charlie alone with Trevor. Lucky for her, his attention was on admiring the helicopter, or at least she thought. She began to walk away from him when he addressed her

"Woah, sweetheart, where you going?" He walked up next to her and turned her around. "I got something for you." immediately Charlie went to get on the defensive but Trevor put up his hands. "Woah, hey not like that. Unless of course you want that..I mean..." Charlie tilted her head at him and gave him a cross look.

"What do you want Trevor?" A creepy smile came across his face as she reached into his pocket and pulled out a baggie with several pills in it. "Consider this a present for all your hard work. It help with the aches and the pains and the..well everything" He held out the bag to her.

"I'm not taking pills from you." She responded and went to turn away. Trevor was quick as lightning as he matched her steps and got in front of her again. "These are specialty pills developed by yours truly." He sounded way too happy about them. Charlie sighed again. "If I take them, will you leave me alone?"

Trevor straightened up and took a step closer to her. Charlie stepped backwards but he matched her steps. He reached forward and grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. "Sorry to break it to you sweetheart, but there isn't getting rid of me now. Now, I'm trying to be a good friend here and help you out. " The grip on Charlie's arm tightened and she whimpered.

"Mmm that's nice" He muttered, closing his eyes and breathing in. "Now, how about it, **friend**? Why don't you just take these," He placed the packet into her hands and spun away from her "And everything will be all peachy and full of fucking rainbows." Charlie sighed and shoved the pills into her pocket knowing she full well regret the action later.

"Ah!" Trevor shouted when he heard Michael. "In bed with the Bureau! And some new running buddies" Michael looked at Charlie a moment before walking towards Trevor.

"Yeah, he's more of a protegé." Michael followed Trevor to the side of the chopper. Charlie took the sudden pain in her chest as a sign to go find a seat. Charlie doubted that they mind if she took a moment to recuperate. She walked her way over to the steps of the building Michael had come out of and took her time sitting down. After getting as comfortable as she could, she returned her attention to watching the boys. Trevor began to climb in the chopper and continue to speak to Michael. "At least they aren't fighting" She muttered to herself. 

She reached down and felt the pills in her pocket. It caused her to tense. Charlie wasn't a druggie. Sure, when she was younger, she had tried some various drugs thanks to some less than reputable people she hung around, but she always chalked that up to peer pressure. She liked having a clear head for the most part and she never drank herself into a blackout. She shook her head and leaned down, placing her hands in her hair. Everything was so fucked right now. All she wanted to was scream and possibly punch someone in the face...like Steve. The thought brought a smile to her face.

Her body was worn out. Falling out of a helicopter was not one of her favorite things to do. The harness may have saved her life, but damn if she wasn't cursing it as well. She heard Michael's footsteps approach and raised her head up to look at him. She threw her hair out of her face and groaned. The red curls were a tangled mess and she was not looking forward to brushing it out later. Michael took a seat next to her and sighed. "I should probably get you to a hospital or something."

Charlie snorted. She was happy that he was somewhat concerned for her health. "No, I'm good. A little bit of bruises but that's it Michael. Thanks though. I do appreciate it." Michael patter her leg and stood up. He held both of his hands out for her and motioned for her to stand up. "Come on, lets go."

Charlie took his hands and was very grateful for the extra help as Michael helped her up to her feet. She groaned in response to the ache that feel over her and nearly fell into him. "Shit, Red, you ok?" Charlie groaned again and steadied herself against him. She took a step back and a sudden wave of illness hit her.

"Sore and light headed. You mind taking me home?" Michael cleared his throat and looked down at her. He look a bit uneasy. She gave him a weak smile. "I'll be alright. I pinky promise" She said giving him a small wink.

Michael smiled at her and nodded. "Let's go kid. I'll get you home"

* * *

Woah. 2 chapters in 1 day should keep you guys going for a little right?! Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading and please REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

"Really I'm fine Michael. Go home and get yourself patched up." Charlie commented, poking at Michael's split brow. He hissed at the contact and swatted her hand away. Michael had been kneeling next to her open car door, attempting to help her out of the vehicle. He had insisted on helping Charlie to her apartment and check on her injuries. It was the compromise they had come to sense Charlie had been unwilling to go to a hospital.

"Let's get you inside first" He muttered. He was doing that a lot lately. Charlie had noticed the change in his demeanor on the car ride over. He seemed a bit more solemn than usual, not that he was chipper to begin with by any means. Michael was serious when it came to business. It broke through his laid back and confident personality when the situation got serious.

Charlie nodded and shook her head, too exhausted to be bothered with an argument. He slide himself around her carefully; one arm placed around her stomach, opposite of her injuries, and the other grasping at her free arm. He carefully helped her out of the car all the while her side screamed in pain. Walking proved to be a bit more difficult than she had expected and she was forced to lean into him for support. So, here came Michael, in all his white knight glory, to help her to her apartment. She would be lying if she said she wasn't grateful for his persistence now.

It took them a little to get to her apartment. They didn't speak and that made her content. The pain she was in wasn't making her much of a good companion. Michael had to be on his last nerve with her, she knew. Her stubbornness got on her own nerves at times, even more so now with the pounding headache rearing its ugly head into her. She should have just agreed to go to the damn hospital. At least then, she might not have been in this much pain.

Michael, being the white knight he was, opened the doors after getting the keys from Charlie's purse. That was an adventure in itself. That damn thing was like a portal to oblivion and he had all but dumped the contents of the purse onto the ground just to find those blasted keys. Once inside, Charlie pointed Michael to her bathroom after he had set her down on the couch.

Once Michael was out of sight, Charlie grabbed the nearest pillow and let out a pained cry. The cry wasn't all for the pain. The overall frustration of the situation that was going on hit her. She cried out because she knew this wasn't the last night she was going to feel like this and that thought turned her stomach.

Michael came back a short time later with a couple ace bandages in hand and a bottle of pills. Charlie frowned and unintentionally touched the packet of pills in her pants. The pills Trevor had taunted her with. She had decided earlier that she was going to flush the damn things down the drain once she got home. But, the pain she was in was making her think twice. Pain, she remembered, made smart people do some really stupid things sometimes like, take pills from a complete psycho.

"I'm gonna need you to take off your shirt." Michael stated, staring down at Charlie. Charlie peered up at him and immediately smiled.

"You know, " She stated, pushing herself to the edge of the sofa "Men usually have to buy me a few drinks first for this" She continued to grin at him. Michael tried his damnest to stay stern at the comment, but smiled instead.

"I'll get you one later yeah?" Charlie laughed at him and started to stand. She was thankful that he was lightening up his mood a bit. She couldn't take grumpy Mike much longer.

With the aided support of Michael, who seemed a little more than eager to help, she was able to get the t-shirt over her head with little pain. The victory was short lived however when Michael pressed his hand against her ribs. A cry of pain escaped her lips followed by a grim look from Michael.

"S'bad isn't it?" Charlie more so stated than asked. She knew it was going to be. She used her free arm to push her breasts back to look get a better look. She saw dark bruising that highly contrasted her usual pale white skin. A clear sign of not being OK. She let her head slide back and closed her eyes. _Well fuck me._ She thought.

"Still not going to the hospital." She finally muttered letting her head drop down again. She opened one eye to see Michael was looking away from her. It was a little late for modesty, but Charlie respected the notion none the less.

"Come on and patch me up. You got your own family to go home to." Charlie said. Michael let out his own frustrated growl and let go of Charlie. She had a pretty solid footing, luckily, but the sudden movement caused her to stumble a bit. Michael fumed a moment, turning away from her and taking a few steps back. He ran his finger's through his hair and let out a long, tired sigh.

"Yeah, I don't have anything but an empty house to go home to now." Charlie bit her lip. She shifted her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Silence masked the room and Charlie had no clue what to say to the man. Being encouraging and telling him everything would be all better was for the movies and insulting in her mind. She knew it was more likely his wife had found out about the recent jewelery heist and flipped some major shit. Combine that with the late nights and bam! Instant marriage killer. Though, with what Franklin had let her in on, his marriage was already a burning mess.

"I have some whiskey on top of my fridge. You get that down and we'll have a shot..." Charlie said abruptly. Michael turned to look back at her. The way he looked at her made her uncomfortable and that wasn't something she ever expected with Michael.

"Or 3, I can share?" Charlie said, looked away from him. She suddenly felt very exposed and Charlie was **not** a shy person by any means. The slight gleam in his eye gave Charlie a shudder. Michael laughed and walked back over to her, causing Charlie to turn her head to look at him again.

"Let's get you patched up first huh?" Michael said, grabbing the bandages off the table. He delicately started to wrap up her bruised ribs and silence fell over them again and Charlie wasn't going to complain. It was comfortable. When he finished, Charlie stated she was stable enough to work her way to her bedroom and get changed. She wanted to get the heck out of her clothes and into something comfortable.

She shut the door behind her as soon as she entered her bedroom. She listened a moment to hear Michael walking away towards what she assumed was the kitchen. She slowly worked her way across the bedroom to her dresser and pried it open. She picked out the first things she saw and set them on top readying herself to get changed. She really needed a shower but was not going to risk injuring herself further, at least not tonight.

Charlie reached down to undo her pants then abruptly stopped. She fumbled into her pants pocket and pulled out the packet of pills Trevor had given her. She twisted the package in her fingers and closely examined the contents within. If anyone had come across them, they'd look like nothing more than aspirin. Charlie had to commend Trevor on that at least. The pain in Charlie's ribs seemed to be throbbing then and she wondered if what Trevor had promised would really happen if she took them...

Curiosity had always been what Charlie would consider, one of her worst traits. Every time she had gotten into trouble, it was because of that voice in the back of her head, taunting her. She had her own personal bully. It was the driving force behind much of the mistakes in her life and a constant headache for her. It made her brash and unpredictable at times, she knew. But even with that knowledge, she could never stop her curiosity. She had no will not to and that was quite possibly worst than the curiosity.

"You need any help in there?" Michael's voice sounded over her thoughts. "Er, getting dressed, I mean" Michael shouted. Charlie laughed and shook her head. She looked at the package and promptly threw it into the open drawer. It was then she decided she would flush those damn pills down the drain the first chance she got.

"No. I'm OK. I'll join you in a sec." Charlie responded with a content sigh.

* * *

A little bit of filler for you! Next chapter is going to be the torture scene! I'm actually unsure of exactly how I'm going to be writing that one. I have a feeling its going to be a little difficult...But that's half the fun! Once again, I wanna thank everyone whose taking interest in this story! Please review if you get the chance!


	12. Chapter 12

The chill of the wind caused Charlie to reach down and zip up her jacket. The weather was getting a little colder in Los Santos, not that Charlie minded. She enjoyed the cold and missed the snow that came with living in Liberty City. A movement next to her caused her to look up and stare right into Michael's blue eyes. He was holding up a lit cigarette out for her to take. She didn't say anything as she took it from his hand and placed it in her mouth. She took a long drag and let the smoke fill her lungs. The cigarette immediately went to work and helped her relax.

Two days had passed since the liberating Mr. K. Charlie's ribs were healing up better than she expected, though she still had pain that shot up her side on occasion. Nothing she couldn't deal with however.

Charlie hadn't seen Michael since that night either. Things...chagned between them. He had opened up to her though she suspected the bottle of whiskey he downed was to blame. He had complained about everything from Amanda, who Charlie now really, really disliked, to the events that transpired in North Yankton. She had taken notice that even in his drunken state, he skimmed on the details of that event. She hadn't pressed the issue though. The whiskey, combined with her injuries, had made her extremely tired at the time and she had fought to stay awake.

She awoke the next morning on her couch, with no sight of Michael but an empty bottle. He had left her a text message thanking her for the whiskey and an ear. After that, nothing. She hadn't bothered to go out of her way to talk to him though, at least not until Steve had called her and informed her she was to meet him at a warehouse the next evening and to wear 'something nice." She nearly through her phone across the room after ending the call but decided calling Michael would be better. It turned out that he had received a similar phone call from David earlier that day.

"How are you feeling?" Michael spoke up. She looked over at him and smirked. She blew the smoke out slowly than smirked at him.

"Better. I've slept the past two days away for the most part." Charlie reasoned. She flicked the ashes from the cigarette and handed it back to him. He reached for the cigarette and slowly took it from her, never breaking eye contact.

"Glad to hear it." Michael muttered putting the cigarette to his own lips. He turned away from her and took his own drag from the cigarette. Charlie shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket and took a good look at Michael. He looked like hell. His hair was a bit unkempt and he hadn't shaved yet. Though Charlie much preferred the rugged look, it wasn't like him to look so disheveled.

"You ok man?" Charlie asked quietly. Michael turned back to face her. He seemed to be a bit surprised by her question.

"Um yeah, just haven't been sleeping well ya know?" Michael responded. Charlie frown at his response. She didn't know what she expected really. Charlie knew he was having a hard time with the loss of his family. She went to speak, but the sudden beam of headlights that shined over them stopped her. Trevor had just pulled up causing Charlie to frown. She let out a frustrated sigh and removed her hands out of her pockets. She hadn't realized he was called as well.

Trevor jumped out of his truck and strutted over to them "Eh, you gotta quit that shit, man." Trevor said. He motioned towards to the cigarette in Michael's hand. Michael shrugged in response and flicked the cigarette onto the ground.

"Yeah, I know." Michael muttered in response. He straightened out his own jacket and stared at Trevor.

"I take speed mostly, and look at me. Boom! Best shape of my life." Trevor trusted his hips into the air causing Charlie to laugh out loud at him. Certainly an eccentric man, wasn't he?

"Speaking of which, how's those pills treat you sweetheart huh? Give you the release you were looking for?" Trevor motioned to Charlie who immediately tensed. She clicked her teeth and put her hands up defensively.

"Never took them" She responded smirking. She half expected Trevor to flip shit on her, but when he simply smirked back, she cocked her head in confusion.

"Ahhhh, but you still have um dontcha!" Charlie frowned at the statement. He did have her there. They were still sitting in her drawer much to her own disappointment. She had thought about them every time the pain started to get too much for her, but her resolve never broke.

"What pills?" Michael's voice broke the tension between the two. Michael was glaring at the two of them and Charlie could feel the anger radiate off of him. She bite her lip and looked away from them both a bit ashamed she hadn't gotten rid of them.

"Another time Michael." She muttered, really not wanting to get into it now. She didn't need him lecturing her on why she shouldn't be taking pills from the psychotic man that was now mocking he. She already knew that answer. She turned back to face the two men, neither of them looking at her now but having a staring contest of their own.

"You know, I could still take you sugartits" Trevor said abruptly, glaring at Michael. Michael shook his head at him, clearly fed up with him with the charade.

"That's because you're fucking deranged. Not because you're in good shape." Michael retorted. He looked at Charlie scornfully a moment causing her to roll her eyes in response.

"Hey, why don't you stick to doing fucking crunches and feeling bad about yourself, alright pork chop?" Trevor stated, turning away from Michael. He started his way up the stairs into the warehouse.

"Hey Fuck you." Michael retorted. He waited a moment before making his own way towards the stairs. Charlie took the hint and followed slowly behind the men.

"You know," Trevor said, stopping his decent up the stairs. He spun around and pointed at Michael who stopped abruptly. He seemed a bit on edge now that Trevor was here and Charlie didn't blame him.

"I'm beginning to think that's exactly what you wanna do." Trevor turned his back to them once again and started to walk. Michael glared daggers into Trevor's back. If only looks could kill...

"Yeah. Jesus.." Michael began to speak and once again resumed his own walk up the stairs. Charlie once again took her queue and followed.

"I just said the same fucking thing to my wife." Michael mumbled and grabbed for the door that Trevor had just walked through. He held it open for Charlie but stopped her when she went to pass threw.

"I wanna talk with you after this is over." Michael stated sternly. He had an edge to his voice that made her feel like a scorned child again.

"Yeah, I figured." She responded as confidently as possible and walked past him into the warehouse.

The warehouse itself was big and dimly lit. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the lack of lighting. The smell was musky and Charlie could swear she smelled blood. A regular old horror set if she ever saw one.

"Did you see his face that last time I popped him?" A man's voice, who Charlie didn't recognize, echoed through the room. She reached the railing and peered down to the lower level. Steve Haines and David stood there with a man who looked like Devin Weston. What the hell was a billionaire doing in a busted up warehouse with some FIB assholes?

"Oh, Ladies!" Steve Haines yelled at the trio. Charlie inwardly groaned. His voice was starting to sound like nails on a chalk board to her.

"God, you're an asshole." Trevor stated, leaning against the wooden railing. He looked around a moment before speaking again.

"You, you back there.I know you, but you? You I don't know." He said pointing at Devin. Devin glanced up at Trevor a moment before shrugging and looking away, unconcerned with the man.

"Yeah, well until I see reason otherwise, why don't we just keep it that way. " He responded. Trevor immediately headed down the stairs then, probably out of annoyance. Charlie took his lead and followed suite while Michael trailed behind. When she got a better look at the man, she knew it was for sure THE Devin Weston. His face, who she had come across before on a magazine or two, was unmistakable.

"Steve, what a pleasure bro. Oh!" He said shaking his fist in the air, as if to work out the kinks. Charlie could see it was a bit bruised up, presumably from hitting someone who she suspected was Mr K. Steve laughed with him in response and patted Devin on the back. Devin worked his way up the stairs, stopping a moment to glare at Trevor. When he reached Charlie he stopped again and looked her over, winked, then continued up the stairs.

Charlie grimaced and glanced down at Steve who was smiling at her. She shivered involuntarily but her feet kept moving forward down the stairs. When Trevor had reached the bottom of the stairs, he began to speak again.

"He reminds me of one of those guys you see advertising pills for middle age men that can't get erections." Trevor snarled and turned around, his eyes were set on Devin. Devin, who laughed at the comment, hadn't bothered to look back at them and continued out the door. Charlie walked off the last stair and took a place behind Trevor doing her best to avoid contact with Steve as long as possible.

"Hey, Devin Weston is a very good friend of mine so why don't you watch your tongue? 'Cause let me tell you something..." Steve was glaring at Trevor now. He had his index fingers up in the air and a stupid look on his face, but that wasn't out of the ordinary.

"That guy gets more tail than a...than a tail catcher!" Steve's laugh fueled Charlie's need to want to punch that smug face of his. With that, he walked past the men and nodded at Charlie. She instinctively took a step away from him out of fear.

"Hey sweetie, you miss me?" Steve said to her letting out another large laugh. She rolled her eyes at him and looked up at him angrily.

"Oh how could I not?" Charlie stated, sarcasm dripped ever word of her statement. He put his arm around her and tugged her towards the back of the warehouse. Her ribs cried out at the sudden movement, causing Charlie to whimper. If Steve took notice to the cry, he didn't care.

"Watch the lady wouldya?!" Trevor scolded him. Steve ignored the statement, seemingly to be too engrossed with Charlie and the thought made her shiver.

"I'm gonna need you to stick right by my side tonight and look pretty. Think you can do that for me?" He stopped in front of a lowered gate and removed his arm. He kept her in place though with both hands planted firmly on her shoulders.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Charlie muttered in response, looking anywhere but his face. Steve reached up and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. His eyes had a demanding look and something a bit more sinister behind them. Charlie swallowed hard as her nerves took over. The man was starting to seriously scare her.

"Have a bit more respect, **hm? **Things will go a lot..._easier_ for you." Charlie took in a sharp breath then. Her heart was pounding so loud, it nearly deafened her. She shook her head in response, earning as smile from Steve.

"Good girl." Steve said, finally releasing her. She closed her eyes a moment and tried to center her thoughts. She needed to stay on top of her emotions if she was ever going to be able to get a leg up on the FIB agent. Doing what he asked and with a smile would keep her alive a hell of a lot longer than resistance.

Steve began to unlatch the gate and pull it up in one swift movement. Charlie let out a gasp when she saw what was behind it. Mr. K was huddled in the corner of the small room, shirtless and bruised all to hell. Blood stained patches on his pants and he had several cuts on his face and body. Charlie knew the man had been thru something worst than hell and it had only just begun. Steve strutted inside and grabbed him roughly, yanking him to his feet.

"This!" Steve shouted out a bit too happily to the men. Charlie hadn't even realize they had said anything. She stepped away and turned back to Steve and his prisoner, not wanting to look at the poor man anymore. Michael had worked his way in between Trevor who was still staring David up and down.

"Please...keep this sick bastard away from me." Mr K pleaded as Steve began to shove him out of the small room. Charlie felt even more pity for the man. It wouldn't matter if he was telling the truth or not, Steve would never believe a word he said.

"No no no. Ferdinand, he's gone, he's gone." Steve said to K. He starting pushing the defenseless man towards the front of room. Charlie hesitated to move but knew if she didn't follow, Steve's temper wouldn't hold. He shoved Mr. K roughly into the chair, creating a loud groan of protest from both man and chair.

"It's okay. I've got some new friends here now." David spoke now, continuing where Steve had left off. "This is Michael, the women over there is Charlie and this..is Trevor." David pointed to each individual for an added effect. Trevor walked his way up to Mr K from behind. He took a good look at K before backing off slightly. That alone had made Charlie nervous. It was like a lion observing its prey before slaughter.

"Now our friend here, " David once spoke. "He claims he doesn't know anything"

"I don't...I don't know anything." Mr K argued back at David. Steve, at this point, had walked over and grabbed some duck tape out of the tool box aside of the chair. He began to tear strips and tape the pleading man into his chair, making sure he was unable to move.

"Nothing, I don't know an-an-anything!" K stated once again. Charlie wondered why he even wasted his breath.

Steve pulled a knife out of his pocket and cut the bonds on K's wrist. The man instantly put his hands ups.

"Please, Please Sir." K directed his attention to Steve now, a hopeless attempt Charlie knew. She had never seen a man look so pathetic in his life.

"You know about the Azerbaijanis." Steve said, not really paying mind to the man. He spun off more duck tape and ripped it from the roll.

"Huh?"K looked at Steve questioningly.

"Azerbaijanis!" Steve yelled back in response. He had yet to even look the man in the face. He was focused on properly taping the man into the chair still, moving to his wrists now. Steve forced them into place and placed the strips of tape roughly around them.

"I do audio visual, hi-fi audio visual. He's top man, good price, VIP" K sobbed out. Steve stood up straight then, admiring his work a moment. He looked back at Charlie and winked at her.

"You like watching daddy work?" Steve said to her. "Cause I'm just getting started." Charlie grimaced at him and felt like running. She didn't want to witness any of this. She looked up at Michael pleadingly who only turned and looked at the ground. She knew there wasn't much any of them could do just yet, but when the time came, she would make sure Steve got what was coming to him.

Steve walked over to a tool box then and grabbed a gasoline container that was sitting next to it.

"You know? You're a fucking spy" Steve simply stated, shaking the canister. It was quite full from what Charlie could hear and the sound even made her wince.

"Oh no, no, no, no, I'm not spies!" K pleaded again. His voice sounded more and more helpless as he went on

"And the asswipes at the Agency know this. " Steve responded. He pulled out an alligator clip and held it up in the air for all to see, making it click loudly. He was fucking with the man, Charlie knew, and damn was it working. The terror increased in K's face and he pulled at his restraints. Steve continued to fiddle with various tools on the tool box, making sure everything was accounted for.

"So I need to know, what did you tell them and what did they tell you?" Steve spoke sternly. He walked around the tool box then, grabbing a piece of equipment and rolling it to the opposite side of the bound man. Michael was forced out of the way along with David as Steve brought in what Charlie saw was a monitor.

"I, I told them. I told them..Uh-huh" K stuttered, looking very uneasy at the device Steve had brought over.

"What?!" Steve yelled again, swiftly moving to the front of K. He grabbed the wires that were attached to the back of the machine and yanked them off the cart. Steve began to attach them to the Mr, K's chest while everyone continued to watch on, wordlessly.

"This doesn't hurt." Steve simply stated after the man flinched away from him. Once the wires were attached to K's chest, Steve stood up and walked back, away from K. It looked like he was once again admiring his work like it was some kind of art.

"The house in Rockford Hills. The man who owns it, he works at the consulate. That's all I know." Steve leaned down so that he was eye to eye with K. He narrowed his eyes at K and spoke loudly.

"That's it?" Steve questioned him.

"That's it!" Mr K answered hopelessly. Steve flung his hands up in the air and turned his back to K.

"We're gonna make him speak!" Steve sounded almost too happy at the announcement. Trevor followed in the celebration, giving a first pump into the air. It was like he knew he was going to be the one to make the 'talking' happen.

"You two are gonna drive up to Rockford Hills" Steve pointed to Michael and David. Michael looked uncetaintly at David then to Charlie. She frowned, not liking the fact she may be alone with both psychos. Steve walked over to the toolbox and grabbed a rather large gun case from behind it. Strutting over to Michael, Steve shoved the case into his hands.

"When we find out which man is the man with the problem, you put him down." Steve didn't give Michael a second look as he turned away from him. Michael looked down at the gun case he was given and let out a huge sigh. David took that as their cue and walked over to Michael, pointing him towards the stair case. David started making his way out of the building, but Michael hesitated.

Charlie returned her attention to the approaching man. She still hadn't moved from her spot neat the gate and she feared Steve might have been angry with her for it.

"I'm tired of these fucking nitwits at the Agency taking all the glory!" Steve shouted. He stopped in front of Charlie then and turned back to look over the men. He promptly turned himself to face Charlie and began to stare intently at her.

"Alright, the fuck is all this huh?"Michael shouted back, catching Steve's attention. Steve looked back at him angrily but Trevor answered before he was able to say a word.

"I think it's a good time, buddy." Trevor stated, taking a pair of pliers in his hands and holding them up to inspect them. He had a happy smile on his face and looked like a child on Christmas morning. Michael shook his head and headed out of the warehouse. Charlie suddenly felt very alone.

"And I know all about showing a lady a good time." Steve lowered his voice to an almost whisper then. Charlie looked up at him then and frowned. He touched her shoulder lightly then and turned her around, walking her towards the bound man. She wanted nothing more than for someone to put a bullet in her head.

* * *

First part is over! I didn't realize how long this was going to take! Second part may be out a little later than I'd like. Its my 1 year wedding anniversary this weekend! (YAYYYY!) My adorable husband has planned a weekend away so I won't have internet access all weekend. Please enjoy your own weekend and I'll do my best to update earlier next week. Thanks again to all my readers and shout out to all of you who favorite the story and review! You make my day!


	13. Chapter 13

"Turns out that was the wrong Azebaijani. We need a new address from Mr. K." Steve Haine's yelled out. Charlie took a sharp inhale of air and crossed her arms. Trevor was pacing back and forth, eyeing all the objects on the tool box like they were Christmas presents. Charlie frown. It was disturbing how eager he was to inflict pain on another human being and that put Charlie on edge.

Charlie heard Steve footsteps come up behind, causing her to tense up. She bit her lip as she felt Steve's arm slipping around her shoulders. Charlie didn't even look over at him. She feared if she did, she retaliate and that would only end badly for her.

Steve reached up and moved some of her red curls behind her ear, exposing her neck to him. Charlie grimaced and attempted to squirm away from him but Steve only tightened his grip. A low chuckled erupt from Steve followed by hot breath on her neck. Charlie shuddered involuntarily.

"I want you to watch nice and close sweetheart. This is what happens when you don't do what I ask of you." Steve slowly lowered his arm from her shoulder's, down to her waist and pulled her into him. Charlie looked at him then and immediately wished she hadn't. The lustful gaze was unmistakable in his eyes. The screams of Mr. K directed her attention back to Trevor. He had taken a monkey wrench to the poor man's legs.

Steve released her then, turning his own attention back on Mr. K. Charlie let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, and took a few steps backwards. She didn't understand why she was there. Her skill set wasn't going to help them in any way here. She felt a sudden sinking feeling pool up inside her then. Steve wanted her there for a reason, and she feared the answer as to why.

Charlie watched then, as Steve placed himself in front of Mr. K. "Mr. Phillips! Ask him about Tahir Javan."

Charlie looked up at Trevor, who was staring right back at her. He smiled at her then and held out the pipe wrench for her as if for her to take it. She widened her eyes at the object. It was heavy and was now dripping a small amount of blood onto the floor. She shook her head, unable to respond to him vocally. Trevor shrugged and turned back to the toolbox, scanning over the remain tools.

Charlie watched as Steve continued to glare at Mr K, who was fighting desperately pleading while trying to get out of his binds. Charlie pitied him but a realization came to her. If she didn't start playing her own pawn in this game, she would soon be in Mr. K's place. Charlie was pretty sure, it was at that moment in time, she tip off the edge of going crazy. She straightened up her jacket and rustle up her hair, attempting to calm her nerves. It was show time.

Steve hung up his cellphone then and turned around, redirecting his attention back to her. He must have noticed her change in demeanor because he smiled at her cautiously. He started to take several long strides towards Charlie. This time, instead of cowering, she smiled up at him. Catching him a bit off guard, Steve slowed to a stop and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you just trying to woo me all night with the cries of torture or do you actually have use for me" Charlie said, taking a small step towards him. Steve returned her smile then, allowing Charlie to get closer to him.

"That could always be you in that chair if you prefer?" Steve replied. He leaned down and grabbed her arm, pulling her roughly to him.

"Though I suspect you'd probably enjoy that." He muttered, leaning into her then and taking a small sniff of her hair.

"If that's what you want, then that's what I'd do." Charlie replied. It was Steve's turn to stiffen then. Charlie leaned away from him, doing her best to keep an innocent look her face. Her heart as pounding then and she was pretty sure he had caught onto her lie.

"That's a good girl. Finally starting to learn your place I see." Steve caressed her cheek gently then and Charlie let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of how stupid Steve was. Either that or his little obsession with her blinded him to her deception and either of those two option was light to her otherwise dark situation.

Steve's phone went off then, causing him to let out a growl. He grabbed the phone out of his pocket and brought it up to his ear.

"Yeah...Err...I'll take care of it" He looked up at Charlie, holding up an index finger to signal he needed a minute and turned towards Mr. K and Trevor again. Charlie shook her head and let out a genuine laugh. There was no way she had figured out this loop hole.

"Loosen him up!" Steve yelled at Trevor then receiving yet another pleading cry from Mr. K.

"Oh, no, no, please. I'll tell you what you want to know!" Mr. K sobbed.

"Loosen him up!" Steve repeated once more. Steve looked like he was getting anxious as he shifted from one foot to another. Charlie couldn't help but feel a bit of pride in herself. She couldn't help but hope his uneasiness was thanks to her.

"Dentistry, as an industry, hasn't advanced in the last hundred years. Still a bunch of sadomasochism." Trevor stated as he grabbed the pliers from the toolbox once again.

"And you would know all about sadomasochism wouldn't you Trevor?" Charlie muttered, taking a few steps forwards so that she was next to Steve. Trevor laughed and went to work then, promptly shoving the pliers into K's mouth.

Screams erupted from Mr. K then, the pain was evident on his face. Despite her resolve, she had to turn away from the scene. The sounds of the chair struggling against the floor and the scuffing of Trevor's boots on the floor set enough of a grim image for her. Trevor started grunting then, apparently having problems pulling out the tooth he had set on. The cries from Mr. K grew louder and the heart monitor started to race. The loud pop that came next caused Charlie to gag.

"You ain't going to be chewing steak anytime soon!" Trevor laughed out. Charlie forced herself to turn around then. Mr. K had blood spewing from his mouth while his skin stared to pale. Steve whistled at him, walking in front of him again and snapping his fingers.

"Hey...Hey...Hey...Hey...Now...huh? Now you ready to talk." Mr. K slowly raised his head to look at Steve. A surge of pity hit Charlie again, helping to remind her she needed to do whatever she had to to survive. Trevor came up to her then, eyeing her up and down once again, much like he had when they first met.

"Good work." He whispered, leaning in to her. The smell of him hit her abruptly and made her grimace. She looked up at him and cocked her head in both confusion and revolution.

"What are you talking about?" She whispered back to him, keeping an eye on Steve then. If this asshole blew her plan, she'd make sure she'd torture Trevor herself.

"You're whole 'taking one for the team' thing. I mean, I'd fuck Steve myself just to shove something up that pricks ass but hey, more power to ya girly! I'm proud of you though, didn't think you had it in ya." Trevor responded. He patted her on the back and abruptly turned away from her and making his way back to his toy store at the tool box. Charlie laughed at the notion of Trevor fucking Steve. Maybe that would help get unwedge the stick up his ass.

"He's Azerbaijani for God's sake! Look around, that enough for you?" Steve was frantic then, his frustration increasing noticable. He put down the phone, but didn't hang up. He pointed at Charlie then

"Come here." He yelled at her. Charlie, being the good little girl she was now, didn't hesitate and started moving forward but inwardly, her brain was shouting at her to run. When she reached Steve, he once again put his arm around her shoulder and turned her to Mr. K.

"I think it about time you get involved with out fun here, don't you think?" Steve spoke, staring down at her with a large smile on his face. Charlie knew then that her deception hadn't completely worked, just by the sheer smugness on his face. Charlie felt like an absolute moron then and wanted nothing more than to shrink into nothingness. He was testing her to see just how far he could push her and he knew now she was willing to do what she had to to survive.

"Trevor, what do you say we give our pretty little red head a lesson on torture huh?" Steve said then, forcing her to walk forward. Trevor groaned in disappointment.

"Just as I was starting to enjoy myself!" Trevor said, throwing his hands up in the air. Steve chuckled and promptly removed his arm from her shoulder and giving her a sharp push towards the toolbox.

"Pick out something and get to work. The description you gave me isn't going to work!" Steve yelled as he stepped backwards and crossed his arms. He was watching Charlie intently.

Charlie turned to look over all of the things on top of the toolbox. The wrench and pliers Trevor had used were thrown haphazardly onto the floor, leaving a can of gasoline and a car battery with cables attached. Charlie clinched the edge of the toolbox and took a deep breath in. She then promptly grabbed the can of gas and turned towards Mr. K.

Mr. K looked up at her solemnly. She wanted to apologize for what she was about to do to him, but in truth, she really was going to do what she needed to do to survive. She had killed agents in the helicopter without thinking, so what made this any different. Coldness is what was going to keep her alive.

"Try to convince yourself you're not drowning. You'll make it a lot easier on yourself." Charlie said motioning to Trevor. Trevor nodded and grabbed the back of K's chair, throwing him back onto the floor. K let out a grunt then followed by some more pleads. Trevor took a rag out of his back pocket and drapped it over K's face. Charlie moved to the opposite side of K's person and started to unscrew the cap.

Trevor looked up at her then and nodded his head in approval. Charlie leaned down and with yet another sharp breath, stared to pour the gas onto Mr. K's clothed face. The noise from the heart monitor started to increase but Charlie didn't let up. That familiar feeling of adrenaline started to hit her at that moment. She shuddered a bit earning a laugh from both men.

"Well I'll be damned, I think she's actually enjoying this." Steve laughed from behind her. Trevor clapped his hands together and did a little jump of glee.

"Well that was worth giving up a turn." Trevor yelled out in response. Charlie stopped then and stood up straight, finding the can was next to near empty.

"We gonna get up him now?" She muttered angrily. Trevor muttered a "yeah yeah" and helped her pick the back of Mr. K's chair. It hit the floor with a loud clang. Steve walked to the side of Charlie and squeezed her shoulder.

"Now that's my girl." Steve muttered into her hair as he planted a small kiss onto her head. Charlie simply stood there, unmoving, and stared at the back of Mr. K's head. Her thoughts were still focused on the adrenaline that was working its way through her.

"So what have you got for us, Hmmm? We need Red over here to shake up your memory again?" Steve spoke into Mr. K's ear. K let out a sob and started to rock in his chair. The man would be permanently scared after all of this.

"No, no, no, no, no." Mr K cried out. His sobbing increased then and Charlie watched as Trevor and Steve mocked his cries. She stood there, quietly shaking her head. He cried out something about the man having a beard and Steve took the hint.

"Got any beardy types at this party? Huh?" Steve muttered into the cellphone. He walked away from K then and back over to Charlie. "Because that's all Mr. K's given us. You know, I'm thinking maybe we ought to just take two bullets and put them in our informant and just call an airstrike on Chumash Beach. Whatcha think sweetheart?" Steve looked at her then, the cellphone still attached to his ear.

Charlie smiled up at him.

"Ohhh. But then Trevor would loose his play toy and I would lose my buzz." Charlie replied, much to her own surprise. It was almost like she was starting to enjoy all of wiggled his eyebrows at her and laughed.

"We wouldn't want that now would we." Steve spoke softly to her. He looked like he was about to lean into her again but stopped and growled. He moved back towards the front of Mr. K abruptly and leaned down to look him in the face yet again.

"It's gonna be a long day until you give us some intel on our target." Steve said to K. Charlie snorted at the statement. Hadn't it already been a long day?

"Hes...hes got a beard. He smokes...he smokes like a fucking chimney!" K spat out. Blood spewed its way from K's mouth to the floor in front of Steve. Steve looked down in disgust and stood up straight.

"I, I don't know. Trev, maybe one more time? Just to be sure." Steve spat on the ground in front of Mr. K then and walked once again back to Charlie. Charlie watched Trevor pick up the cables to the battery in record speed. It was the only thing on the toolbox that hadn't been used yet. Trevor walked over in front of K and Charlie noticed the ever increased heart beat on the monitor.

"He's going to flatline" Charlie spoke pointing to the monitor.

"Hit him again, we got nothing to loose!" Steve stated in response. Charlie shrugged. The man was probably better off dead after everything he had been through over the past week.

Trevor sparked the clips before attaching them to Mr. K. The man shook convulsed horribly in the chair and began to foam out of his mouth. Trevor stopped then and the smell of urine hit the air. Steve laughed then

"He pissed himself!" He shook his head and hit Charlie on the back as he walked passed her back to K.

"Mr. K. Hey!" Steve yelled in his ear. K did nothing but cry in response and repeat the same thing he had been saying the whole time they had been torturing him.

"I don't know anything , please." Charlie believed it. After everything they had put him through, Charlie knew that if he had any information he would have given it up. He wasn't a strong man, that was probably why the agency grabbed him to begin with.

"Mr. K, I need something" Steve said again. He leaned down on K's shoulder than, applying presser. K groaned at the contact but continued.

"He, he chain smokes...he's left handed..." K responded in desperation. Steve must have heard something he liked because he lifted the pressure off of K's shoulder.

"What's that?" Steve yelled at him.

"He chain smokes...and he's left handed." K sobbed out. Steve continued his discussion on the cellphone and Charlie walked her way to the front of Mr. K. Trevor was admiring his work then, an almost proud look on his face. Charlie turned and took her own look at Mr. K.

K was barely staying conscious at this point and was trailing blood from his mouth to his chest. His leg looked like it had stopped bleeding but it had stained a rather large spot on his pants. He had pissed himself and his eyes were beet red from the mixture of crying and gasoline. She took a mental picture of him just like that. It would be her constant reminder that if she happen to fuck up, she would be in his place.

"Woo! That is a wrap my friends!" Steve shouting broke Charlie from her thoughts. She looked up to see Steve shoving the cellphone in his pocket and walking towards to Mr. K. The sudden urge of annoyance hit Charlie once Steve began clapping as if in celebration.

"Excellent work the lot of you." Steve slapped Mr. K on the shoulder, as if to wish him a good game. Charlie scoffed at notion and began to run her fingers through her hair. She was in desperate need of a cigarette just then.

"Now, I've got a racquetball game to get to so, Trevor, if you take care of Mr. K, I think we're all set. Charlie, follow me out sweetheart, I got a present for you."

Charlie hesitated then and looked at Trevor. He motioned for her to follow Steve, causing her to sigh. She started to follow him despite her objection.

"What the fuck do you want me to do with him?" Trevor shouted out to Steve. Steve stopped and turned to look at Trevor.

"I would say he's outlived his usefulness huh? What do you say?" Steve motioned to Charlie. She put on a smile for him and looked back at Trevor.

"I'm sure the man has suffered enough." Charlie responded. Trevor shrugged and walked over to the toolbox again. Charlie really wasn't up for watching anymore torture for today and began to follow Steve back up the stairs of the warehouse. She was curious as to what her present may be.

* * *

I am so happy that scene is over with now. I wasn't sure how I wanted to write Charlie into that scene so I took a gamble. She's a selfish person so she is willing to do what she needs to to survive. The adrenaline helps fuel her need to do crazy things so I believe this was plausible for her. I hope you all enjoyed! I wanna thank everyone whose been keeping up with the story as well as all my new readers! Please review if you get the chance and let me know what you think Steve's present for Charlie may be!?


	14. Chapter 14

So I'd just like to remind readers that this is a Mature story. If you can handle to torture scene that just happened, I'm sure you can handle the little bit of smoochie smoochie in this chapter.

* * *

The cold air hit Charlie's face as soon as Steve opened the door. Charlie couldn't help but once again appreciate the colder weather as she walked thru the door of the warehouse. It looked like it was finally hitting noon, judging by the sun directly above them. What a great morning activity, torturing an innocent man and finishing up just before lunch!

Charlie stopped walking when she realized Steve hadn't followed her. She turned around to look at Steve, who was currently texting on his phone, not even bothering with her. Charlie rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh, turning back away from the him. She decided then that it was about time for that cigarette she had been in desperate need of. She dug in the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a pack of Redwoods and her favorite lighter. After lighting one and taking a long drag, Steve had finished up fiddling with his phone.

"You know, those things will kill you." Steve spoke to her. Charlie turned around once again to see Steve walking up to her. Once he came a few steps in front of her, he reached up and yanked the cigarette out of her mouth, throwing it onto the ground. Charlie was about to retort but Steve grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Now, now, we were having such a good time. Don't ruin it by throwing a hissy fit." Steve said to her, staring at her intently. Charlie forced a smile on her face and lowered her head.

"Sorry, how stupid of me." She muttered, doing her best to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. Steve nodded in approval and slowly released her arm. The sound of an engine caught her attention as she turned her head to see a car pull into the parking lot.

"Ah, your presents arrived." He cheerfully stated as a dark car slowed to a stop. Charlie watched in silence as an unknown man get out of the driver's seat and waved to the pair. Steve waved back and stayed quiet as the man made his way to the back driver's door and flung it open. He grabbed a something out of the seat and threw it onto the ground.

"Le...LESTER!" Charlie cried out in disbelief. How did they even find out about him! Charlie didn't even think as she started to run forward towards him. Steve caught her by the waist and pulled her tightly to him, all the while laughing at her. She cried out in pain at the pressure applied to bruised ribs and fell against him, loosing her footing. Steve let out a satisfying groan as he pulled her to her feet a began to sush her.

"Come now, relax, that's it." Steve let up the pressure on her waist then allowing Charlie to regain some of her strength. She let out a shaky breath and shook her head.

"I've done everything you've wanted. " Charlie cried out. She finally looked over at Lester who was staring intently at the dirt on all fours. A small trail of blood trickling from his hair line down his face but otherwise seemed unharmed. Charlie still worried though, he was a fragile man.

"Oh I know you have dear, I know." Steve muttered into her hair. "This is what I'd like to call insurance. You see, my buddy Devan is throwing a party and I'm going to need a date, especially one with such great computer knowledge as yourself." Charlie scoffed at him. Didn't he realize all he had to do was snap his fingers and they would do whatever he wanted?

"All you had to do was ask, you didn't need to make a fucking spectacle out of everything!" Charlie practically screamed at him. Steve reapplied pressure to Charlie's ribs then, causing her to cry out once again.

"Mmm yes, but where's the fun in that?" Steve pressed himself against her again and Charlie groaned out in disgust. She was really hoping it was his gun she was feeling...

"I'll do whatever you need me, you don't need fucking insurance." Charlie spat at him. Steve let out a low chuckle and gave her a forceful kiss on her cheek in response. Charlie didn't try to move away from him, fearing what the man would do if she did. He flung her into the dirt then, promptly walking over her and heading towards the car.

"I'll text you with the details. Make sure you look presentable for me huh? I like my dates to look gorgeous by my side ." With a wink to Charlie and a sharp pat on Lester back, Steve got into the car along with the other man and left. As soon as the car left her vision, Charlie pushed herself off the ground and ran over to Lester, ignoring the ache that pulsed through her side.

"Damn it! Are you OK?" Charlie said, immediately dropping as she reached his side. Lester nodded and put a hand up to her. Charlie waited as he sat back on his bottom and let out his own sigh.

"Yeah, I'll live. Jesus Charlie what the hell have you all gotten in to?" Charlie let out a laugh in response then shook her head. She ran a hand through her hair and took a looked around before answering.

"I wish I fucking knew. Come on, I'll get my car and take you home." Charlie forced herself up, ignoring the protest from her ribs and patted off the dirt from her clothes.

"Hospital actually. I think the hospital." Lester muttered quietly. Charlie nodded and helped the man up off the ground slowly, being cautious not to touch him too much. After Charlie was sure Lester was stable on his feet, she ran towards the back of the building. She got there just in time to see Trevor drive off with Mr. K in the passenger's seat of his truck. She shook her head, noting she would have to ask him about it later and climbed in her Cheval.

After pulling up and helping Lester into her car, she promptly headed towards the hospital. It came to Charlie's attention then she hadn't told Lester about Vivian, though she suspected he already knew. Lester knew everything.

"So, what happened exactly?" Charlie was curious how Steve figured out who her handler was. Steve was good, sure, but Lester was better. He always covered his tracks and remain off the radar. It was then a realization hit her then; she must have been the one to leave a trail.

"I was waiting for a taxi to take me home from a meeting with Franklin. The taxi driver wasn't my usually driver so I waved him off. That's when I got forced into the back and taken here. After I saw you with Mr. Haines, I knew what had happened. You screwed up somewhere and now **my** names out there. Damn it Charlie! I taught you better than that! " Lester screamed at her. Charlie looked away, a bit frustrated not only with herself but the whole situation. She wanted to scream and punch something just then. Her resolve broke and her anger hit.

"I'm going to fix this Lester!" Charlie shouted back at him. "You're right, things are fucked right now, for all of us right now. We're still figuring shit out OK!" Charlie let out a small sob of frustration then and abruptly stopped at a stop light. She placed her head against the steering wheel, allowing some tears to roll down her face. She felt Lester's hand on her back then, rubbing it awkwardly.

"Charlie, I tried to warn you. I shouldn't have ever involved you with the heist to begin with." Lester stated. A horn beeping behind them broke Charlie out of her little breakdown. She wiped the tears from her face and shook out her hair again.

"You really need a lesson on how to comfort people, you know that?" Charlie laughed. Lester frowned and turned his head away from her. She continued on their route towards the hospital, a silence came over them. Before Charlie realized it, she was pulling into the parking lot of the hospital . She parked the car at the head of the ER and turned to Lester.

"Look, I know Lester... I know. I..I know what I _should_ have done, but this shit happened and there's no going back now. Just, help me get a leg up on Haines huh?" Lester shrugged and opened up his door.

"That's half your solution there, get a leg up on Haines. He's power hungry and he likes being in control. The man obviously has an obsession with you for whatever reason. If you give him what he wants, its possible he'll get bored." It was Charlie's turn to frown then.

"You can't be serious Lester." Charlie responded. Lester hobbled out of the car and shut the door. He stopped and leaned against the door, smirking at her thru the open car window.

"I'll see what I can find on him. Until then, shake those goods of yours and keep him happy." Charlie flipped him off then, earning a soft chuckle from Lester. She waited until he was in the hospital before driving off.

Charlie suddenly felt very alone then. She shivered in her seat and closed up the windows. She wanted to be with someone, anyone, but herself. She started making her way towards Michael's house, hoping that he wasn't too angry with her.

Pulling up to the driveway, she was relieved to see Michael's car was there. She parked opposite him and got out, walking up to the Tailgater, she touched the hood. Feeling that it was still warm, she walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

She didn't have to wait long before the door flung open and Michael stood in the doorway.

"Charlie? Shit, you look like hell." Michael said, looking her up and down. She frowned and him and placed a hand on her hip.

"Boy, I'm just O for 2 today on getting some support." Charlie responded. Michael sighed and ushered her inside. She took a few steps in, noticing the change from the last time she had been there. The place was a mess. A few empty bottles littered the coffee table in the living room along with fast food wrappers. Charlie turned back around to see Michael rubbing at the back of his neck.

"The maid left with the wife. Come on, I owe you a drink from the other night." Michael responded as he walked past her to the kitchen. Charlie hesitated a moment before following behind Michael. Charlie couldn't deny that she had some sort of attraction to Michael, even more so after the evening they spent together. He was a suave and good looking for a man his age and she enjoyed his company. And, after everything that she had been through that morning, Charlie was in desperate need of some good company.

Once they reached the kitchen, Charlie took a seat at the island and watched as Michael took out a glass from the cabinet and filled it up with the amber liquid. He slide her the glass once it was full then took his own swig directly from the bottle.

Charlie lifted the glass to him then downed a big gulp of the liquid. She leaned back in the chair and let out a sigh of relief, putting the glass back down on the table. Michael leaned against the island, setting the bottle down and started to stare blankly at her.

"What was with the pills?" Michael said. Charlie frowned and looked up at him. Right, straight to business.

"Trevor gave them to me for pain. As much as I wanted to flush them, the pain I was in kept me in bed for the last two days. Didn't quite get the chance. So you know Steve gave me a present?" Charlie replied. Two could play that game. Michael shifted uneasily, finally breaking eye contact with her and looking at the floor.

"A present, huh?" Michael responded. His eyes went back to the bottle and he began to swirl the liquid around in.

"Yeah. It was Lester." Charlie watched as Michael flung his head up in surprise. There's that spark Charlie was looking for.

"Whoa, hold up Red. Is he ok? What the fuck happened out there?" Michael's voice got louder as he slammed the bottle down on the island so hard, Charlie was shocked it didn't shatter. He started walking around to meet Charlie face to face. She turned to face him and put her hands up in defense, slowing his assault.

"Settle down Cowboy, Lester's fine. He got a bit roughed up but he's OK now, I dropped him off at the hospital for a check up. Steve brought him as quote unquote insurance for me." Michael seemed satisfied with her answer and he settled down. Charlie picked up the glass and brought it up to her lips, waiting a moment to take a sip.

"He wants to use my computer skills from some job. I get to be his date." She muttered scornfully, the anger was prevalent in her voice. She took a long swig then, downing the rest of the liquid in the glass. The burn felt good and she took a moment to let the warmth spread through her body. She slammed her glass on the table and looked up at Michael sadly.

"Shit's fucked." She spoke again, this time a little less angry. Michael sighed and nodded in agreement, patting her leg.

"Shit's fucked." He repeated. Michael reached for her empty glass and took it from the table. Michael turned away from Charlie, walking his way back to the opposite side of the island. Michael reached for the bottle then and began to pour her a fresh class. Charlie watched him intently . Her eyes caught Michael's again, causing Charlie to shift in her seat uncomfortably and look away.

"I...uh...I'm sorry for getting angry with ya earlier. Not my place to say anything. You're a big girl. " Michael said, sliding the glass over to her. Charlie nodded and grabbed for the glass and cupped his hand with hers.

"You're concerned is all. I...um appreciate it. Really." Charlie responded. She smiled up and him, squeezing his hand, then finally took the glass. Michael smiled back at her and nodded. Silence fell on them again as they both took long sips from their drinks, allowing the alcohol to consume them.

After her second glass was downed and empty, Charlie stood up off the chair and removed her jacket. Michael watched her as she shook her curls out and straighten her clothes out. Charlie knew he was watching her, she had taken notice that he was doing that a lot lately. Not that she could blame him though, she found herself taking more glance towards him than she should. She figured it was because she was an attractive women, or so she'd been told, and Michael hadn't had the best of relations with his wife the last couple of years. He was lonely and Charlie showed him respect and interest that he hadn't had for awhile.

Charlie sat her jacket down on the chair and walked around the table, all the while Michael watched her quietly. She stopped just a few steps away from Michael and looked up at him, taking the bottle from his hands. She sat the bottle down, licking her lips slightly as she watched Michael swallow hard.

Without saying anything more, Charlie reached up and placed a hand on Michael's neck and pulled him down to her. She kissed him hard, not bothering to be soft with him. There wasn't anything soft about their relationship from the start. There wasn't love or tenderness there, just a raw need to feel something, anything other than what they were feeling then.

Charlie reached up with her free hand to grip tightly onto Michael's shirt, pulling him into her. She wanted him as close to her as possible. Michael groaned and pushed into her, forcing backwards. Charlie hit the island hard and she let out a cry of pain. Charlie shoved Michael back and slipped up onto the top of the counter.

Michael wasted no time in returning to his assault on her mouth. He wasn't gentle with her then, biting and forcing her the way he wanted her head. It didn't bother Charlie because she was being just as forceful. She reached down and ripped his shirt open, sending buttons flying every which way. Michael grabbed her hair and forced her head backwards, exposing her neck to him.

"That was one of my favorite shirts." He muttered as he nuzzled into her neck, leaving a small trail of kisses down to her collar bone. Charlie let out a small groan in protest.

"I'll buy you a new one." Charlie replied breathlessly. She reached up and dug her nails into Michael's hair. Michael let out his own groan and released her hair, allowing it to fall down her back. He took a step back and watched as Charlie slide to the edge of the counter and slipped her shirt over her head.

Michael took a moment to stare at her before stepped forward and kissed her again. He reached around and undid her bra, pulling it off of her and throwing it behind him, leaving it forgotten. Charlie reached down and undid Michael's belt and forcing his zipper down. She grabbed him then, earning a loud hiss from Michael.

Michael grabbed Charlie then and forced her down off the island. Charlie smirked when she saw how badly he wanted her. He was shaking with need, his lips swollen from their kisses and his eyes were large with lust. She didn't move as he reached for her pants and undid them.

Once undone, Michael forced her pants along with her underwear off, not bothering to pay notice to them. He picked her up and put her back onto the island, shoving his tongue back into her mouth. He didn't hesitate and entered her then and there. Charlie gripped onto his shoulders and cried out both pain and pleasure as he did. It had been too long since she had someone inside of her.

Michael's thrusts were erratic and hard as he buried his head into her neck. Charlie was able to match his thrusts though and quickly brought herself to her peak. Michael let out a loud moan as she quivered around him and let his own release hit.

Michael waited until he caught his breath before pulling out of her and zipping himself up. Charlie let out a satisfied sigh as she watched Michael. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and stepped back, looking over Charlie. She suddenly felt very vulnerable then and she could only imagine how she looked to him. But the smirk he gave her then, lessened any insecurities she had.

"How about a shower huh? I think we both need it." Michael stated, holding his hand out for her.

* * *

Sexy time in the kitchen! I was so happy I was able to write this finally! I enjoy some good sexy time myself every once and awhile ;P

So, Haines found out about Lester! Crazy stuff! Why do you think Haines would need Charlie's computer expertise?


	15. Chapter 15

After a long shower together, Charlie and Michael retired to the couch. Michael had set out to show Charlie one of his favorite old movies that he'd thought she'd enjoy and Charlie was all up for it. That was an interest the two shared; a love for old movies. After Charlie got herself comfortable she did her best to relax and enjoy the movie. Michael, however, seemed to have an ever growing uneasiness that kept breaking her attention on the movie.

Charlie wasn't stupid. She knew Michael was at odds with himself right now. His family had left him despite going out of his way to settle the debt with Madrazo. Add that along with the constant entanglement the FIB had over them, Charlie didn't blame him. Though part of her suspected he was having some bit of conflict about sleeping with her too. Charlie didn't take it personally though, Michael was still married after all, even if his wife was a spiteful whore.

"Do you think I'm a good man?" Michael blurted out. Charlie whipped her head up in surprise to see his blue eyes were staring intently at her. Charlie could do nothing but stare at him confused. She took a moment to think about how she should answer him before she responded.

"That's a hell of a loaded question Michael. I mean...you're not an evil man. You've sacrificed a lot to keep your family safe and content. I mean...you faked your own death for them. The killing and the stealing, its...its doing what you need to do to keep your family safe." Charlie finished, content with her own answer. She watched as Michael sighed and looked away from her, contemplating on what she had said.

"Yeah, I know. I just...I just ain't myself right now, not since everything went crazy." Michael replied. He reached down and grabbed a cigar from the coffee table . He slowly leaned back on the couch and let out another sigh.

"I'm just not sure I can keep doing all this ya know? I mean, its gotta end sometime." Michael stated. Charlie shook her head at him knowing this wasn't ending anytime soon, as much as she wanted to believe it herself.

"And you honestly aren't enjoying yourself at least a little bit through all of this?" Charlie question him curiously. She had to admit to herself that if Steve hadn't been involved, she'd be having a field day with all of this. She knew how to play people or Vivian did at least, but not with Steve. His unpredictability and need for power made him dangerous. Michael laughed as he lit the cigar, taking a few puffs from it before answering.

"No Red. I'm not. What I enjoy is not getting killed. But, for some reason, I keep getting my ass into situations where getting killed is a little hard to avoid. I don't enjoying killing, its just something I gotta do. There ain't nothin' '_fun_' to it. " Michael responded with a flick of his cigar. It was Charlie's turn to sigh then.

"Are you serious?" Charlie asked in disbelief. Michael finally looked at her then, his brows scrunched in annoyance. He moved himself to the edge of the couch then, his face starting to turn red from anger.

"What are you getting at? You think I'm a psychopath who enjoys suffering? Or a sociopath who doesn't give a flying fuck about the rules? " Michael scuffed out his cigar in the ashtray then and muttered,

"You're as bad as my therapist ya know?" Charlie laughed then and stood up from the couch. She walked around the coffee table and turned to look down at him.

"I dunno who you're trying to lie to Michael. It seems the only way you're content is with a gun in your hands, you can't deny that. I've seen that look you get, the...excitement you feel. You're in control then, unlike you are here. And you do what it takes to get the job done and fuck the consequences. Its all relative at point right?" Once Charlie finished, she crossed her arms at stared intently at Michael, as if challenging him.

"You know, you're right!" Michael yelled as he forced himself up off the couch. He started to walk his way over to Charlie, all the while continuing on his rant.

"I'm rich! I'm miserable! Half the time my kids can't stand me. The other half my wife is cheating on me! I kill people without remorse and hell, I think that makes me pretty fucking normal for this town. " Michael reached her the and began to rub Charlie's arms. Charlie allowed herself to smirk at him then, content with his resolve.

"Real breakthrough today Mister De Santa. How about we have another session same time next week, maybe then we can work on your issues with..." Before Charlie could finish, Michael silenced her with a hard kiss on her lips. She grunted in response and moved her arms around his neck.

"This is all the therapy I need right here." Michael said to her, pulling at the hem of her shirt. A loud noise interrupted Michael before he could go any further. Charlie stepped back away from him and pulled her cellphone out of her pants pocket.

"Fuck.." She cursed, recognizing the number on the phone. She answered the call, much to Michael's obvious frustration. Charlie walked past Michael and headed towards the kitchen, needing some privacy.

"Sweetheart! Steve Haines here, but you probably knew that already. So, uh, why the fuck aren't you at your apartment?" His voice had a sense of malice to it Charlie didn't like one bit. She rolled her neck back and forth, trying to realize some of the growing tension in her.

"I'm sorry, is there a reason why I'm supposed to be home right now?" Charlie asked as innocently as possible. She always felt like she was walking on egg shells with him.

"Did you forget about our little meeting this morning huh? Or do I need to put Lester in the hospital permanently this time?" Charlie growled at Steve's response. He was really starting to piss her off and Charlie was afraid she was going to start retaliating soon.

"You didn't exactly inform me that the gala was tonight Haines." Charlie argued back at him. She heard Steve chuckle on the other end, sending a small shiver through her. Charlie was finding that she was doing that more and more as she interacted with him.

"Well I'm telling you now aren't I? Get your ass back to your apartment now. I'll be waiting." Charlie heard the dial tone before she was able to say anything back. She closed her eyes and reached up, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. She heard Michael approach her from behind.

"I gotta go." Charlie muttered, shoving the phone back in her pocket. She turned to see Michael staring at her confused.

"Haines" Charlie practically whispered, unable to say his name without her stomach dropping into a pit. Michael frowned and walked up to her, putting his hand on her shoulder and forcing her to look at him.

"We'll get even with that bastard soon." Michael said, trying to reassure her. Charlie let out a small, condescending laugh. She smacked him lightly on the stomach, causing him to back away from her. She reached up and peaked him on the cheek and walked past Michael towards the door.

"Soon isn't going to be soon enough I fear." Charlie muttered as she walked out the front door, slamming it closed.

* * *

A short filler chapter before some action! I'm all for some character development, especially with Charlie because she an OC to the story. I really want my readers to understand her and her actions.

I took one of Michael's Therapy sessions with Dr. Friedlander and altered it for the story. I think it fits really well too if I do say so myself.

Also, this story seems to be getting pretty popular and I want to say that I really appreciate everyone whose read the story! I really feel awesome when I see someones favorited or reviewed the story. Your support makes me feel are warm in fuzzy inside so thanks everyone!


	16. Chapter 16

Once Charlie reached her apartment, she wasn't surprise to find it unlocked. She had figured that Steve was there waiting for her. She took a moment to calm herself before flinging the door open. What she saw then did surprise her and stop her in her tracks. Her apartment was a mess. Her furniture was askew; Couch cushions thrown every which way and the pillows ripped apart. Her books were torn from their selves and thrown about the floor, some torn others untouched. Various knickknacks were scattered amongst the wreckage along. Charlie stood there perplexed a moment then anger and confusion laced through her as she took several steps further into her apartment.

"Sorry about the mess sweetheart I'm sure you can clean this up later but we need to have a little chat." Steve's voiced echoed through the destroyed room. Charlie looked at him with malice as he stood in archway of her kitchen. Malice turned to fear as Charlie saw the small package of pills Steve was dangling between his fingers. Charlie backed up a few steps, attempting to figure out a way out of the situation.

Steve was faster then her, however, and with a couple short strides he was in front of her before she could react. He reached up and took a fist full of her hair, pulling her towards the kitchen. Charlie cried out and did her best to fight back at him, but Steve was much stronger than the red head and was able to pull her around like a rag doll. He shoved her against the nearest wall and pinned her there and leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Oh, I do love it when you get feisty." Steve muttered into her ear as he took a deep inhale of her hair. Charlie whimpered and turned her head away from him in disgust. Steve stopped then, the grip on her hair tightening.

"Now Charlie dear, I thought we had an _understanding_?" Steve growled at her. He flung her onto the ground and threw his hands up, turning his back to her. Charlie stared at the ground, unable to look at Steve. She didn't want to admit how much Steve scared her right now.

"You're supposed to be **mine** remember? Do what I say, when I say it and how I say it. I thought I was clear about that!" Steve flung back around to face her, causing Charlie to look up from him finally. He bent down and grabbed her chin roughly and pulled her up to him.

"Now, I'm going to ask you 2 questions and if you lie, I will make you regret it, I promise. First question, what are the pills?" Steve lowered his voice then, sending a chill down Charlie's spin. He put the pills in front of Charlie's face and shook them. Charlie swallowed hard before answering him.

"Trevor gave them to me. He said they were meant for pain but I didn't believe him so I didn't take them. I was going to flush them but.." Steve didn't allow her to finish as the grip on her chin tightened, causing Charlie to abruptly stop speaking.

"But you decided to hold onto them for me. How nice of you." Steve's sarcasm wasn't lost to Charlie. She knew that he didn't fully believed what she had told him. Steve didn't seem to believe anything that anyone said to him.

"Now, lets see if you can answer this question a little better than the last one. Where were you at today?" Steve loosened up his grip on Charlie's chin then, allowing her to speak. With a big grin on her face she replied,

"Fucking Michael Townely." Steve backhanded her, apparently surprising the both of them by the look on Steve's face. Steve grabbed Charlie once again, pulling her up off the ground, then slamming her once again back into the wall. Charlie let out a loud yell and grabbed Steve's shirt out of defense.

"That really hurts dear, you know that? You expect me to believe that you fucked that washed up old hack?" Steve spat in her face. Charlie wanted to laugh in his face just then. Yeah she did fuck that washed up old hack and this dumbass was too wrapped up in some fantasy world to realize she wasn't lying.

"I apologize Steve. Just a joke to lighten up the situation." Charlie replied, loosing her own grip on Steve's shirt, but not letting go. She looked up at him and started as innocently as possible up at him. Steve watched her a moment before loosening up his own grip on her shoulders. He reached up and pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"I'm sure you can find a way to make it up to me later." Steve muttered pulling her closer to him. Charlie swallowed any resistance she might have towards the notion and simply smiled. She remembered what Lester had told her. Keep him happy until they could find someway out of this, by any means necessary.

"I should get ready for the party now. Its getting late and I want to look good for you." Charlie said quietly. Steve smiled at her response and let her go then, walking away from her and back into the kitchen. Charlie let out a long, exasperated sigh and headed towards her bedroom.

It took her all but 20 minutes to throw herself together for Steve. She wasn't going to waste much time in making herself look nice for that man. She threw her hair up haphazardly and did some light makeup. Going through her closet, she was forced to pick out the only nice dress she owned; a long, light pink gown that dipped way too low in the front for her liking. After taking 5 minutes to mentally prepare herself, she stepped out of her bedroom and headed towards the kitchen.

Steve was on the phone when Charlie entered. He had his back to her and was standing in front of the door to her patio. He had on a rather nice suite and if he hadn't been a psychotic pervert, Charlie would even call him handsome. She moved towards him, her heals clicking loudly on the kitchen floor.

"Just get it done, no more arguments." Steve muttered into his cell as he shut it off and turned to the approaching women. He smiled largely when he finally faced Charlie, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Well, well, well. You do clean up _very very _well if I do say." Steve said. Charlie could practically feel what Steve was thinking then. Charlie mustered up the courage to take a couple of steps forward towards Steve.

"You look handsome as well, but you already knew that." Charlie said, reaching up to straighten out the jacket of Steve's dark navy suit. He let out a low chuckle and reached forward, grabbing Charlie's waist.

"Of course I did. Now, you be a good little girl tonight and keep that loud mouth of yours shut. When the chance presents itself, we're going to slip away and you are going to plant a few bugs into the computer system for me. Think you can handle that for me cupcake?" Steve said to her. Charlie nodded in response, not wanting to say anything. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Steve leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips and grabbed at her butt roughly. Charlie let out a cry of surprise, earning a chuckle from Steve.

"Let's go. We have a party to attend." With that, Steve released her and headed out of the kitchen. Charlie stood there a moment, wondering why she hadn't put a bullet in that man yet.

* * *

Whoo! Party time! I can't wait to write this next chapter! It will be a long one, I know the last couple have been short but fillers are needed for a good story! The next chapter should be a long one!

A huge thank you to everyone whose reviewing! A shoutout to Anna, Lily, princessstark, Andie, Cindy-shan and Verdella Frost for the constant reviews. You all are blowing me away with the support! We're almost up to 3000 views! Super exciting!


	17. Chapter 17

Charlie swirled the amber liquid around the small glass, taking in the atmosphere. She peered out amongst the large crowd of rich fucks Steve had surrounded her with not really recognizing any of them. She let out a long sigh and leaned back up against the bar, enjoying the small bit of freedom she had managed to acquire.

Steve had her close at his side for the start of the party. He informed her once they arrived that unless stated otherwise, Charlie was to be a good little date and play her part. Charlie did as she was told and Steve took full advantage of her compliancey. Steve let his hands wonder where they pleased and even went so far as to place soft kisses on her head. Despite herself, Charlie didn't fight any of his actions and even managed to encourage others. Outwardly she played her part. She was 'Haines's date' who was just as infatuated with him as he was with her. But inside, Charlie was disgusted with herself and her actions.

Charlie caught her break when Devin Weston came over to speak with Steve in private. Steve shooed Charlie way but not before planted a hard kiss on her lips. Charlie grumbled to herself as she worked her way towards the bar that was surprisingly uninhabited. In any other circumstance, Charlie would have been all over the open bar, especially in her circumstances, but she wanted her wits about her. Charlie didn't need Steve getting a leg up on her anymore than he already had and she didn't exactly make the best hacker let alone decision maker when she was intoxicated.

"Are you just going to stand there and waste that alcohol are you actually going to drink that?" A man's voice came from aside of her. Charlie cursed at herself for allowing someone to sneak up next to her. She hadn't realize how lost in her brooding she had become.

Charlie turned to come face to face with Devin Weston. He was staring at her intently while taking a small sip from his own glass of whiskey. Charlie shrugged at him, taking the glass to her lips and downing the rest of the liquid in a mouthful. The whiskey burned all the way down causing Charlie to let out a pleasant sigh as she reached back and sat the glass back down on the bar.

Devin let out a loud laugh in response. Following Charlie's example, Devin downed the rest of his own glass and slammed the empty glass back onto the bar, causing Charlie to jump at the sound. When had she gotten so skittish?

"I'm so glad you're learning your place Red. Though, Steve tells me you're still a fiery one." Devin said as he walked around to the front of Charlie. He reached up and grabbed one of Charlie's loose pieces of her red hair and twirled it a little.

"Too cliché with the hair though. Really girl, you should think about reinventing yourself maybe change the hair color huh?" Devin chuckled as he let go of her hair, a smug smile now present on his face.

"Too cliché?" Charlie questioned the man. She was confused at the statement and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah! You know, the 'relatively attractive redhead with a fiery personality' cliché. A bit overdone dontcha think?" Devin answered her. He motioned to the bar tender for another drink as Charlie scoffed at him.

"Only relatively attractive huh?" Charlie responded, crossing her arms and smirking at him. Devin let out another large laugh again as he scooped up his drink. Charlie shook her head at him as he left with a wink and slipped away back into the party. She had a gut feeling he was going to be an issue in her immediate future. Just another jackass thrown into the mix.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself sweetheart." Steve's voice came from behind her. Charlie cursed again as she turned around to see Steve standing there with beer bottle in hand. She really had to start paying better attention to shit around her.

"Having the time of my life." Charlie blurted out in response. Steve grunted as he took a giant swig out of the bottle, a large frown plastered on his face. After allowing himself a small moment to enjoy his beer, Steve let out a sigh and spoke.

"Well, party's over. We've got a job to do." Steve pointed the neck of the bottle towards a door that was opposite them. Charlie bit her lip as she examined the area around the door. It was decently crowded with no security in sight. That was a good start.

"Come on," Steve started. He flung his empty beer bottle towards the bartender and snatched up Charlie's hand.

"We've only got a short time limit here" Steve said to her, his attention focused on the door. Charlie stumbled as Steve yanked her forward, not giving her any chance to get her bearings. Steve lead them skillfully through the crowd, not bothering to give Charlie a second glance. He was focused on the task at hand, something Charlie wouldn't have ever thought the man was capable of.

Once they had made it through the crowd, Steve stopped abruptly, causing Charlie to slam into the back of him. He growled and whipped around, taking a sharp hold of her shoulders. Charlie winced but did not vocally announce her discomfort. People were all around them now and she didn't want to draw any attention to herself.

"Don't fuck any of this up Red. It would be a real shame if I had to...dispose of you." Steve said as he pulled her close to him. Charlie suddenly felt very uncomfortable then and a wave of nervousness washed over her. Dispose of her? That wasn't sounding too nice.

Steve slowly removed one of his hands from her shoulder and reached back at the door knob. He turned the knob and pushed the door open slightly. The door creaked as it open and Steve smiled as if he had cracked an impenetrable safe.

"Let's go sweetheart. Make daddy proud." Steve muttered as he forced the door the rest of the way open. Charlie nodded at him and swiftly entered through the doorway, not bothering to wait on Steve.

Though the room was dimly lit, Charlie could see everything clearly. It was an oversized office that had some expensive artwork scatter on the walls along with several ornate statues. Charlie wanted to gag at how gaudy the room looked but wasn't given the chance. Steve had shoved her forward slightly pointing towards the large desk placed at the far end of the room.

"Computer's that way." Steve whispered as he walked closely behind her. Charlie stayed quiet as she took several long strides towards the desk. As Steve stated, a computer was set up on the large desk. Several folders and various personal objects were scattered about the desk. Charlie slide around the desk and sat down on the large plush chair, instantly feeling jealous of the owner.

"So what do you want me to do exactly?" Charlie said, looking up at Steve from her place behind the desk. Steve, who had been standing in front of the desk and peering at the entrance, whipped around and reached into his pants pocket. A moment later he produced a small flash drive and flicked it at her, returning his attention back on the door.

"Run the program that's on that. Lester said you'd know what to do." Steve replied. Charlie instantly knew what was on the flash drive at the mention of Lester's name. Lester had perfected a monitoring program a couple years ago that, when placed onto a computer, would allow him to monitor any sort of activity on said computer without the user ever knowing. The program allowed him to get whatever he wanted off the computer down to passwords, pictures or even secured documents. How Steve got a copy of that program concerned Charlie greatly and she made a mental note to call Lester as soon as she could. Especially considering Lester never simply 'lent out' his hacking programs.

Charlie inserted the flash drive before booting up the computer. The first thing she noticed about the computer was that the damn thing had a hell of a lot more protection than a normal, at home personal computer. Some of the security that had been put into place was military grade and that set off an alarm in Charlie's head. The deeper she went in, the louder that alarm got but, being the ever so diligent pawn she was, her mouth stayed shut.

After several minutes of fighting with the system, she was in. It took her no time to start up Lester's program and start its install onto the network. It was going to take several more minutes for the program to successfully install but that simply allowed Charlie to take a short breather. Her nerves had started at her and she was getting light headed from the adrenaline.

"I don't hear typing. Does that mean you're done?" Steve whispered loudly to Charlie. Charlie sat back in the chair and looked up at him. He was peering over the desk at her, that unsettling frown returning on his face.

"No. The programs installing. its going to be another minute or so." Charlie replied. Steve growled and looked back at the door.

"We don't have a couple more minutes. Make it go faster." Steve said, the volume of his voice getting slightly louder. He was shifting his gaze from Charlie to the door increasing Charlie's own nervousness to a panic.

"I can't Steve! That isn't how this works!" Charlie spoke back, not realizing she was practically yelling at him then. Charlie heard voices outside of the door then, causing her to abruptly stand up from her chair. They were going to be caught and she was going to be dead. Panic fully set in then and she stared wide eyed at Steve.

Steve looked back at the door for a second and then back at Charlie. He cursed and walked around the desk, flipping the switch of the monitor off.

"What are you..?" Charlie started but was unable to finish as Steve grabbed her and forced her onto the desk. The desk let out a groan in protest that matched Charlie's. Steve moved in between her legs and grabbed her roughly by the hair. Already sore from the assault earlier in the day, Charlie cried out in pain, and reached up, digging her nails into Steve's arm.

"Stop.,..STOP!" Steve growled at her. Charlie whimpered as she stopped and went rigid. Steve looked up at the door as the noise outside of it got louder. He looked back down at her and smiled largely. He took his free hand and stroked at her cheek, causing Charlie to whimper.

"We're just two lovers who snuck away for a quick _fuck_. Think you can handle that?" Steve's voice was coated with lust. Charlie listened for a moment, hearing the door open slowly. Charlie looked up at him, desperately wanting to do nothing more but claw his face off. Instead, Charlie reached up and pulled Steve down to her, and kissed him.

Steve tasted disgusting to her. Where Michael tasted like whiskey and excitement, Steve tasted like bile and it make her sick. It took all of Charlie's willpower not to shove Steve off of her and run.

Steve on the other hand took full advantage of the situation. He pressed into her hard, making sure she felt just how badly she was affecting him. Steve even went so far as to move a hand down to her thigh and slide it up her dress.

Charlie only savior was whomever had enter the room and let out a loud gasp.

"See Karen, just a horny couple that snuck away." Devin's familiar voice sounded out, causing Steve to stop kissing Charlie. He looked up with a smile on his face and smiled at the intruders. Charlie remained as still as possible, turning her head away from Steve in an attempt to not vomit all over him.

"Oh I'm sorry Karen. I didn't mean to sound the alarm or anything. Just...couldn't control myself with this vixen here." Steve said in response. He reached over and grabbed Charlie's chin lightly, moving it so she would look at him. Charlie swallowed hard and bit her lip as she was forced to look at him. He winked at her and looked up towards the door.

"Damnit Haines! If you're going to fuck one of your whores, do it your own home and not on my fucking desk." A women's voice shouted out. Steve laughed and shrugged, straightening up his shirt.

"My bad. We'll be out in a minute." Steve replied smiling back down at Charlie, letting go of her chin and taking a step back away from her. Charlie heard Devin laugh and footsteps staring to retreat.

"I'm going to have to disinfect that shit now." Charlie heard the women once again before the sound of the door shutting echoed through the room. Charlie shakily moved off the desk and peered up at Steve, fearing what the man was going to do next.

"That had to be one of the most enjoyable things I've done all week." Steve muttered as he licked his lips, staring at her intently. Charlie didn't move then and just observed Steve. She feared that her body would react for her and she would punch the man for violating her. Fortunately, Steve chuckled and walked around to the front of the desk. Charlie closed her eyes and centered her thoughts into something coherent.

"Finish that shit up and take the flash drive. We need to get out of here." Steve said. Charlie frowned and turned back around to face the computer. Steve had his back to her and was walking towards the door. Charlie promptly switched on the monitor to find the program had finished installing itself. Charlie shut the computer down and snatched the flash drive out of the USB port.

Unwillingly, Charlie walked her way back over to Steve who abruptly put his hand out for the flash drive. Charlie placed it in his hand and before she was able to remove it, Steve grabbed her hand.

"You've done an amazing job Ms. Winters. I must say, I'm impress with your..._willingness_ to please me." Steve said to her, staring intently down at her. Charlie forced herself to smile up at him then, hoping that since she had been complying with him, he would start to drop his guard.

"I'm glad that I could please you Mr. Haines." Charlie replied back to him. She took her free hand and straightened out his collar. He let out a small chuckled and leaned down, kissing her lightly. Charlie returned the kiss, much to her own displeasure.

Steven let out a satisfied moan and let her go then, straightening up and shoving the flash drive into his pants pocket. His signature, smug smile now decorated his face.

"I think its time for us to ditch this party. Whatcha think Red?" Steve asked her, though he didn't wait for her answer. He abruptly opened the door and headed out, not bothering to wait for her. It took the last of Charlie's willpower not to let out a scream then and there.

* * *

Poor Charlie! The things she has to go through for your entertainment! ahhaha

That chapter was a lot more frustrating to write than i thought it was going to be. I think I'm just getting pickier at what I'm trying to put in the story. As I said previously, I am very much planning on finishing this story. I have the ending planned out how I want it along with a lot of the missions. I thought about this a lot before I started writing it out and I want to see it finished to completion for sure!

Thanks everyone again for the constant support, you all are awesome!


	18. Chapter 18

The music was almost deafening once Charlie stepped out of the office. Steve had somehow already slipped out of her view, leaving Charlie alone amongst the crowd, not that she was complaining. She was frustrated and angry by her ever increasingly desperate situation. Not to mention Steve's lingering taste in her mouth was making her sick.

Charlie moved her way forward, pushing her way through the crowd. She had her eyes set on the exit and she was determined to leave, with or without Steve's consent. Charlie had accomplished the task Steve had given to her even going above and beyond in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to go home and soak in some scolding hot water with a bottle of Jameson to keep her company.

Charlie's plan of leaving was quickly smashed however when someone roughly grabbed her arm and yanked her backwards. Charlie stumbled and fell against a hard body, causing her to groan. A low chuckle filled her ear and she was forced back upright. Charlie, in response, whipped herself around to come face to face with Devin Weston. He stood there, staring at her with an amused look on his face. Charlie could tell her was rather pleased with himself. He took a step forward towards her and reached out, placing his hands on either side of her waist.

"Steve stepped out a moment to make a few phone calls. He told me to make sure you were..hmm...how did he put that? Oh yes..._taking care of." _Weston muttered as he slowly began to rock her back and forth. Charlie bit at the inside of her lip as she reached forward and placed an arm on either shoulder of the billionaire, much to her own displeasure.

"I can only imagine how you're going to take care of me Devin." Charlie responded with a sharp edge to her voice. Devin laughed loudly and pulled her closer to him, earning another grunt from the redhead.

"That's Mr. Weston to you sweetheart." Devin said to her rather harshly.

"Its cute, that little bit of rebellion you have in you. Truly, I like a women with fighting spirit but you should really just learn your place." Devin continued on. Charlie eyed him curiously, but did not respond.

"What? You think you have him fooled? You're no Vinewood actress, you're not even an extra when it comes down to it. Really, you can't be that stupid I mean...You probably are but.."

"What are you getting at Weston?" Charlie interrupted, her patience wearing thin. Devin stopped moving then and smiled at her. He let go of Charlie and took a step backwards, straightening out his tie.

"You need to learn to loosen up kid." Devin replied. He took a small step forward and leaned into her.

"You might actually find that you'll enjoy yourself" He whispered to her. Charlie glared at him, earning nothing more than a laugh. Devin then pointing behind Charlie, signaling for her to turn around. Charlie turned to see Steve fast approaching them, his eyes set intensely on Charlie. Charlie held her breath and immediately stiffened. She understood what Devin meant then, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Devin, thanks again man. I'm sure I can speak for both of us when I say we had a great time. Red, let's go." Steve stated. He didn't wait for anyone to respond as he sauntered off. Charlie gave Devin one last look before turning her back and following after Steve like the good little girl she was. Charlie was getting really tired of all these fucking mind games she was being forced through.

Steve waited for her at the door, holding it open for Charlie with a large smile on his face. Charlie smiled back in response and walked through, instantly rolling her eyes. Steve came up behind her and placed an arm around her shoulder and guiding her through the parking lot.

"That went a lot better than expected" Steve piped up. Charlie looked away from him, already knowing what he meant. Charlie actually felt her cheeks warm up from embarrassment. She felt very pathetic at that moment.

"Were you expecting something to go wrong?" Charlie asked timidly. Steve snorted at the question.

" I didn't become a highly decorated FIB agent for not expecting the worst." Steve shook his head and laughed at her, much to Charlie's annoyance. That urge to punch him returned and it took the last of Charlie's willpower to bury it again. One of these times she was going to snap, she was sure of it.

Charlie was thankful to see Steve's car come into view. She was a step closer to finally going home and starting to forget this whole endeavour. Steve didn't remove his arm from her shoulder however and the nervous feeling returned to her stomach.

Charlie removed herself from Steve's grasp and started to move towards the passengers side of the car only to have Steve stop her. He moved her in front of him and began backing her up to the trunk of the car.

"I believe you owe me an apology for earlier." He said, his voice dropping to a low octave. Charlie shuddered as she hit the back of the car, an instant panic coming over her. She did her best to keep her composure as she reached back and steadied herself against the trunk of the car.

"I'm sorry?" Charlie muttered, doing her best to look anywhere but Steve's face. He let out a low chuckle and grabbed her chin, forcing it up to look at him. Charlie stared up at him and frowned. She knew what he wanted. She wasn't stupid enough to think that their earlier encounter was enough to sate his infatuation for her. If anything, it had more than likely fueled it more.

"I think nows a good time for you to make up your...earlier indiscretions." Steve muttered as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Charlie, surprised by the softness of the kiss, hesitated a moment before putting her hands on Steve's chest. She was doing her best to stop him from moving closer to her but was losing the battle. Steve grunted against her lips, making it clear he misinterpreted her actions and pressed Charlie harder into the car.

"Steve, no." Charlie whimpered out as she dug her nails in his chest. Steve took one of hands and grabbed her neck, forcing it backwards. He continued to kiss down her neck then even against her protests. His other hand slowly made its way from her shoulder down her arm, taking the loose strap of her dress with it.

"Steve! Not here!" Charlie cried out. Steve abruptly halted and glared at her. He reached up and grabbed her neck, abruptly cutting off the air to her lungs. Charlie choked out but was unable to voice her protests.

"You're right, how indecent of me." Steve spat at her. He release the hold on her neck then, letting Charlie drop to her knees, coughing as air painfully began to refill her lungs. Steve squatted down and looked her over a moment before smiling sadistically.

"You know, you had me fooled there for a little. You really did. How _unfortunate_ for you though that I had you followed and well, it turns out you weren't lying about fucking Michael." Charlie looked up at Steve, suddenly very fearful of the man in front of her. Charlie realized at that moment just how stupid she was. She had no true grasp on the situation and her pawn was being moved right under her nose.

"Now, what are **you **going to do to rectify this fuck up of yours huh?" Steve was yelling at her at this point. Charlie cowered back in fear, her breaths getting much more rapid as Steve's gaze continued to penetrate her. It took her a moment to calm herself enough to answer him.

"Whatever it takes." She muttered, feeling very defeated. Steve smiled at her then and leaned forward, kissing her forehead.

"Good girl. Now get in the car, I'll take you home." Steve said, taking a standing position. He headed into the car without a further look at Charlie. Charlie stayed there a moment, letting a lone tear fall down her cheek and wishing she could be anyone else.


	19. Chapter 19

Charlie was awoken by a sharp jolt to her body. She opened up her eyes just enough to see a shadow come into view, leaning over her and violently shaking her. She swatted at the figure and let her eyes shuttered shut, not wanting to waken just yet. The figure continued its assault, causing Charlie to open her eyes again, this time doing her best to focus on whomever was shaking her still and Charlie was forced to reopen her eyes. She was just barely able make out the shape of Michael's face as it came into view. His mouth was moving but Charlie couldn't hear what he was saying, her ears were ringing loudly. She grunted to let Michael know that she acknowledged his presence before closing her eyes again, attempting to shoo the man away once more.

Her protests were ignored, however, as Michael grabbed her up off of the bed. She fought against him, or tried too, but had little strength and her protests fell short. She gave up even before she began and allowed Michael to carry her off towards the bathroom. She was tired of fighting.

Charlie had lost her resolve the previous evening after Steve had dropped her off. He let her off with nothing more than a hard kiss on the lips, and that she was grateful for. But, once she closed her apartment door, she broke down and bawled her eyes out. After the crying came the anger. She threw any and everything she could get her hands on. Pictures, cushions, glasses, no object was safe. After she had settled down, she went to her kitchen to found the packet of pills from Trevor laying in the middle of the table. Devin must had left it behind, for whatever reason, and Charlie didn't care. She took the pills, much to her own disappointment, and quickly found herself free. Free from the events of the evening , free from Steve and the FIB and most importantly, free from herself.

She heard the water first before she felt it. Michael carelessly dropped Charlie into her shower and let the cold water was over her. Charlie cried out, letting out a string of curses at both Michael and the water The water was freezing and the more she sat there, the colder it seemed to get. She attempted to reached forward to turn off the spout but Michael grabbed her arm and held it firmly. He waited a moment, waiting until Charlie began to shiver, before turning off the water himself.

"Now that you're fully awake you mind telling what the fuck is going on?" Michael growled. The tone in his voice caused Charlie to shiver more. She looked up at him meekly, pushing her wet hair out of her face with her free hand. Michael was sitting on the side of the tub, staring down at her. His blue eyes were glazed over, not allowing Charlie to pick up on what the older man was thinking.

"Haines. He uh...fuck. He's a got a better grasp on us than I thought." Charlie muttered, her voice breaking up. She was still horsed from screaming the night before and her clattering teeth weren't helping. Michael clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"I'm not talking about that. You, what is wrong with you?" Michael said, letting go of her hand then. He reached back and grabbed a towel off of the rack and handed it to her. Charlie immediately covered herself with it, thankful for the warmth. Charlie let out a strained sigh, thinking about her response..

"I..uh..I took the pills Trevor gave me." She said bluntly. Michael growled and immediately stood from the tub, throwing his hands up in disgust.

"Are you fucking insane?" He yelled, running his hands through his hair. He began muttering to himself as he turned his back to her and began to walk out of the bathroom. Charlie shook her head at him and leaned back, letting her head hit the back of the shower wall. She knew how stupid her actions were, but she hadn't really been thinking straight last night. All she wanted was some sort of relief and she had found it and damn the consequences. Just like always.

"Why are you even here?" Charlie found herself yelling to Michael, genuinely curious though she was still annoyed. She was a big girl and if she wanted to fuck herself up, she would. Michael appeared a moment later in the doorway, his face still sour but his demeanor was a bit more calm. He leaned against the frame, flicking a lit cigarette and staring at the floor.

"I got concerned when I didn't hear from you." He said, not looking up at her. Charlie smiled softly, despite her own annoyance and sighed once again, this time pleasantly.

"Well that's a nice change." She replied. Michael looked up at her then and cocked his head .

"A nice change?" He repeated.

"Yeah, someone actually being concerned for my well being. Its a nice change." Charlie explained. Michael took a moment to stare at her then. Charlie was still unable to decipher what he was thinking and she decided to blame that on the drugs.

"Why don't you get showered up and you can tell me what happened over some coffee huh?" Michael finally said after a few moments of awkward silence. All Charlie did was nod in response. Michael took the hint and left the bathroom, leaving Charlie to her thoughts.

It took her longer to stand up off of the shower floor than for her to actually shower. The drugs she took had made her rather weak and now were sending all of her blood rushing to her head. But god had she been relaxed. It was almost like a trip to Nirvana in pill form and she understood how someone could get hooked. But, the more she sobered up, the more shame she felt, despite trying to convince herself elsewise. When it came down to it, she couldn't believe she had allowed a man like Steve to get in her head like he had. He had made her weak enough to turn to drugs to drown out her sorrows and that scared Charlie.

See, Charlie had always thought she was a strong person, especially with everything she had been through. But, she was starting to realize that Vivian had been the strong one, not her. Charlie was only just living where Vivian had been prospering. Charlie had to allow Vivian t to take control again and maybe, just maybe then she could slowly manipulate the situation to benefit herself rather than harm her.

After Charlie had gotten dressed, she slowly walked out into her apartment. Between Steve's mess and her's, the apartment was a complete disaster. Charlie knew it was going to take her days to sort everything out and get it cleaned. She bit her lip and moved into the kitchen, not wanting to think about it just yet. She had other things to work out at the moment.

Charlie found Michael sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on a cup of coffee. He had his back turned to her, and when she entered, he abruptly turned around. She smiled at him again and took a seat across from him, though Michael simply continued to stare at her. It looked like he was having his own internal debate.

"You, uh, you look better." Michael muttered, passing her a pack of cigarettes. Charlie took them and leaned back in the chair, fiddling with the pack.

"I'm getting there, yeah. Thanks for checking up on me. " Charlie responded. Michael grunted in response and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence. Charlie assumed Michael was allowing her to sober up a bit before talking, which she greatly appreciated. She quickly drank up the coffee in front of her and smoked on a cigarette before Michael finally broke the silence.

"So, what the hell happened last night?" Charlie winced at the question, not because he asked it, but more so the memories that flooded her mind. With a sharp inhale of breath, Charlie began to recall the events of the previous evening in detail. Michael sat there and stayed quiet, though Charlie noticed the clenching jaw and white knuckles. He had gone through 2 cigarettes and several curse words before she had finally finished, feeling exhausted all over again.

"Well fuck, no wonder you took those fucking pills." Michael muttered as he shook his head. With a loud growl he added,

"Well that's it, they have us by the balls and we got nothing!" Michael yelled, abruptly standing up from the table causing his chair to crash to the ground. Charlie shook her head, slowly sliding her chair away from the table and making her way over to Michael.

"No," Charlie said. She reached up and grabbed his arm gently, making him face her. Michael frowned at her but said nothing, still seething with anger.

"Now, we now have a clearer view. Steve is psychotic but he won't hurt me, at least, not yet. He had every chance to last night. He enjoys playing with his power more than enforcing it. We can use that." Charlie spoke, not quite understanding where her confidence was coming from. Michael shook his head and pushed past Charlie, keeping his head focused on the ground. He took hold of the kitchen counter and let out a frustrated, long sigh.

"So what then? You're going to allow him to toy with you? " Michael practically growled at her. Charlie shrugged and crossed her arms.

"I don't have much of a choice Michael. I never did." Charlie responded, her voice getting louder. Michael mustn't have liked Charlie's answer because he spun towards her, his face beat red with anger

"And just how far are you going to let him go huh? You gonna let him fuck you now?" Michael took a step forward towards her as he spoke. Charlie matched his step with one of her own, not letting him get the upper hand on her. Standing her ground she got up in Michael's face.

"You think I want to? The man disgusts me!" She retorted. Michael's glare was so intense, it almost caused Charlie to back away from him. But she stood her ground, tired of being pushed off of it.

"You're not his." Michael responded. Charlie almost laughed at him then, the acerbity of his statement.

"I'm not yours either." She growled back at him. Before Charlie could blink, Michael's lips were on hers. Charlie didn't bother to think as she responded back, shoving her tongue in his mouth. She moaned at the familiar taste, causing Michael to groan back. He wasted no time in pushing Charlie backwards and slamming her into the nearest wall, earning another moan from the redhead.

"You're fucking mine." Michael mouthed against her lips as he continued his assault. Charlie held onto him them, the sudden needing him closer to her. Michael reached up and grabbed her hair, forcing her head backwards.

"Say it." Michael demanded from her. Charlie whimpered but a thrust of Michael's hips into hers broke her resolve.

"Yours, I'm fuck...I'm yours." Charlie was barely able to force out. Michael smirked then and latched onto her neck, sucking could hardly think, the almost animatistic sense of urgency Michael was filling her with almost frightened her. She wanted and needed every part of him just then.

"Bedroom" Charlie choked out suddenly, not wanting to fuck in the kitchen again. Michael answered by grabbing Charlie and forcing her out into the hallway. She was spun around and Michael immediately began kissing her again, this time his hands wandered up and down her body, testing her reactions.

Charlie had to push Michael off of her to be able to gain some control. She reached down and pulled off her shirt tossing it at him and moving down the hallway to the bedroom. Once inside, she began to strip off her other articles of clothing, not wanting to go through the notions of foreplay, She was more than ready for him.

Climbing up onto the bed, she sprawled herself out for him, watching hungrily as Michael removed the remaining articles of his own clothing in a haste. He wasted no time as he moved over to the bed, pulling her to him by her legs. He entered her then, letting Charlie throw her head back in pleasure as he began to pound into her mercilessly.

Michael didn't last long, In a few minutes he spent himself inside of her, taking a moment to kiss her deeply before retreating to the bed to lay down. Charlie was far from disappointed though. Quick, rough sex was how she liked it and Michael was more than able to provide that for her.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." Michael said, laying his head down on one of the pillows. Charlie looked back and him and smiled.

"I'm glad you did." She said back to him, raising a suggestive eyebrow at him. Michael laughed in response and reached for her, pulling her into him. Charlie bit her lip, not liking the strange feeling of excitement that pulsed through her then. She did her best to keep a distance from people, especially people she slept with. Loving or caring for someone wasn't a luxury she could afford with her lifestyle and damn her now if she started caring for a married man.

"You know I don't usually let men stay in my bed." Charlie muttered as she settled her head onto his chest. Michael let out a small chuckle as he reached for a blanket and covered them up.

"Well there's a first time for everything sweetheart. Now get some rest, you wore this old man out." Michael responded. Charlie peered up at him and saw that his eyes were closed. She let out a sigh and started to relax, not liking how easy it was for her to fall asleep.

* * *

Wow! The support is incredible I must say! You all are so awesome!

We're going to be getting back into some action next chapter which I am so looking forward too. I enjoy writing action sequences better than emotional ones...they're easier haha!


	20. Chapter 20

The air was heavy around the outside of the warehouse. Charlie had noticed as soon as she stepped out of her car. David was seated uncomfortably between Steve and his partner on a wooden box, busy at typing away on his phone. Charlie took her time walking towards the men, not liking the way Steve was staring at her though Charlie couldn't remember a time she ever did enjoy the man staring at her.

"Well, its about time you showed up Red." Steve said, breaking the tension in the air. He began to walk towards her with a curious look on his face. Even through the light tint of his sunglasses, Charlie could see he was analyzing her. Charlie slowed to a stop as Steve fastly approached her. Once in front of her Steve smiled at her but didn't touch her, much to her own relief.

"You know, I don't think I much like it when your hair is up." Steve muttered to her. He abruptly turned to walk away. Charlie raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. Its not like she could ever pinpoint when the man was acting strange with the way his moods changed.

Charlie walked over and plopped herself next to David. David grunted at her but remained silent, still keeping his eyes glued to his phone. Charlie let out a sigh and crossed her arms, looking around. Steve cleared his throat, causing Charlie to stare up at him. He was looking at her expectantly. Charlie almost rolled her eyes as she reached up and undid the tie from her hair. He really couldn't be serious right now.

The sound of a motor pulling in caught everyone's attention. Michael quickly parked his car next to Charlie's and stepped out, heading towards the group.

"The fuck is this bullshit? We handled you little immigration problem or whatever the fuck it was. We're straight." Michael said as he got in earshot of the agents. Charlie smirked at Michael, despite herself. She was a bit annoyed with the man having awoken to an empty bed. Michael hadn't returned her calls either, only sending her a text stating her was "working on things". She shouldn't blame him, he was still married after all and held some loyalty to his family. Charlie didn't understand it herself, but she wasn't about to question Michael.

"Oh absolutely..." Steve started off. "yeah, yeah. You killed people, you tortured people, committed a litany of other crimes, put your hands on my girl...Oh we're so straight you and me. We're arrows. " Steve growled at him. Steve walked over and sat himself down next to Charlie. She looked up at Michael, biting her lip to keep the annoyance off of her face. Michael remained calm and collected and kept his eyes off of Charlie.

"Davey, you can't do anything about this fucking turd?" Michael responded. David sighed and looked over at Steve.

"Yeah Dave, what can you do about me?" Steve said sarcastically. He laughed then and put his arm around Charlie, pulling her into him. Well, that lasted long.

"Here's Trevor." David pointed out. Charlie hadn't even heard him pull in, despite the loud clunkiness of his beat up old truck.

"Grreeaatt. Looky looky huh, bunch of government shitbags and their favorite stoolies. What he been telling you?" Trevor directed at Steve. Steve removed his arm from Charlie's shoulder and began to stand up from the box.

"Oh, he just said how you guys were happy to help the government in any way you can." Steve replied. Steve smirked as Trevor turned to glare at Michael.

"Oh really?" Trevor yelled at Michael, who immediately dismissed the comment with his hand. Trevor turned back then to stare at Steve.

"Huh? Because I was told that if we helped out with that thing, which we did!" Trevor was pacing back and forth in front of Steve, throwing an accusing finger in his face. "then out past indiscretions would be..forgotten in a haze of patriotic fervor." Charlie scoffed.

"Patriotic fervor? Really Trevor?" Charlie voiced from behind the men, standing up from he seat on the box.

"Shut it." Steve turned to say to her. He turned back around to address Trevor again.

"Who told you that? Did I tell you that? I'm in charge here fruity!" Steve yelled out. Charlie shook her head and noticed Franklin approaching the group. She nodded at him and he returned the jester.

"Me! You understand?" Steve shouted at Franklin. Franklin looked rather confused and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not quite. But...can you explain that again?" Franklin stated. This only fueled Steve's anger as he screamed out,

"What I was saying..." He paused then and began to laugh again. "Oh, oh you're good." He spread his arms at the men.

"The three cunts and their lonely whore!" Steve turned then to point at Charlie.

"Hey fuck..." Charlie began to respond but was interrupted by Davey, who grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it. Charlie got the hint and quieted down.

"Listen. We need help with something else." Steve threw his hands up at the comment and turned his back to the men, glaring at Charlie. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and looked away from him as David continued on talking.

"Some of the government...some of it is pretty corrupt. " The boys began to laugh at the comment. Trevor covered his eyes and shook his head as Franklin covered his mouth to prevent him from laughing out. Michael began to cover his ears and also shook his head, doing his best to keep the smile on his face from growing larger.

"But not you guys right?" Charlie piped up then. Steve scoffed at her as he returned to his seat next to her on the box. He shook her head at her and reached forward, grasping her knee tightly.

"Yes, but we're corrupt in a good way. " David replied to her. Charlie let out a small laugh and looked at him.

"Didn't realize that was a thing." She muttered. Steve slowly moved his hand down her thigh and suddenly gripped her knee tightly, sending a shockwave of pain up her leg. Charlie had to bite her lip to not cry out.

"But the Agency, they want to encourage panic so they can guarantee their budgets. That's how they get paid." Steve yelled out. He released her leg then, allowing Charlie to breathe out a sigh of relief. Steve was trying to get a rise out of either her or Michael she knew and he was getting more angry the longer it went on.

"Its a major problem." David added. Steve looked over at Charlie and smiled at her.

"And thanks to this pretty little lady, we've found out some very important information." Steve turned back to look at he boys then.

" The Agency secured some...funds theat we need to use in our fight against crime as a way of bribing corrupt officials." Steve stated. Charlie hated to admit this, but she was curious as to what Steve used that program for. She almost had some pride in herself that the program seemed to work without any issues but considering who she was helping, the feeling quickly vanished.

"Really? And where are they getting that from?" Michael asked genuinely curious.

"Drugs." Steve answered abruptly. "Those bastards love to sell drugs."

"Who doesn't? Right?" Trevor piped up then. Charlie had a sudden ping of regret enter her then. She hated to admit it, but she was dying for some more of the pills Trevor had given her. Charlie was able to reach a high that she got when her adrenaline kicked in. It was selfish and dangerous, she knew, but god damn did it make her feel good.

"We think they're gonna use this money to finance a war on our streets, and we need you all..." Steve stated as he pushed himself off of the boxes again and stood up straight. "to requisition that money for us."

"The bonds are leaving the terminal in an armored car. " David started, only to be interrupted by an angry Michael.

"Yeah fuck you Dave. We don't have time to prepare the right way. " Steve began to laugh at Michael's comment.

"That's not my concern. " Steve turned and pointed at Charlie, motioning for her to follow him. Without waiting for a response, he turned and started to walk forwards, pushing Michael and Franklin out of his way. Charlie rolled her eyes and stood up, following Steve again like the good girl she was. Michael looked at her then, but said nothing.

"I cannot allocate any more resources to this." Steve stated, not bothering to look back at them. Charlie picked up her pace to keep up with Steve. He said nothing to her until they were out of earshot of the other men.

"He was at your apartment." Steve muttered quietly. It was apparent in his voice that he was straining not to yell at her. He moved around to the drivers side of the SUV he drove, out of eye sight of the boys then. Charlie swallowed hard as she stepped out of view herself. Steve had the drivers door open on the and was shuffling around with something.

"Yeah, he was." Charlie spoke, not bothering to lie. Steve had made it very clear the last time they were together that he was having her watched. She had failed to mention it to anyone until Michael had actually showed up. Steve had stopped whatever he was doing in his SUV to turn his attention back on Charlie.

"He stayed rather long too." Steve muttered as he stepped forward towards Charlie. Charlie stood her ground and looked up at him innocently.

"Yeah, he helped me clean up my apartment." Charlie replied. Steve scanned her face then, but did not lash out at her as she expected of him. He leaned forward and got into her face.

"Hmm perhaps I can give you the benefit of the doubt." Steve smirked at her then. Charlie knew what he wanted so she gave it to him. She leaned up and kissed him, earning a grunt from the man.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" Steve raised his eyebrows suggestively at her and turned back to the car. Charlie shook her head and looked away from him. Charlie didn't want to admit it, but it was getting easier to deal with Steve. After her breakdown, it was like something reset in her. She was able to block out the anger he gave her and replaced it with only slight annoyance. She still hated him with every ounce of her being, but the idea of getting Steve to trust her enough that she could fuck with _his mind_ made her extremely motivated.

"I have a present for you. Its not as...personal as the last one, but I think you'll like it none the less." Steve said from inside the SUV. Charlie's heart dropped, really uncertain if she was ready for any more surprises from him.

Steve stepped back from the car door with a small box in hand. He turned and held it out for her to take. Charlie reluctantly took it from him, but did not move to open it.

"I'm not going to find a finger in here am I?" Charlie questioned him. Steve laughed out loud and crossed his arms.

"No, although thanks for the idea. Now open it." Steve said sternly. Charlie nodded and opened up the box, finding a cellphone inside.

"Keep that on you at all times. If I call you, you answer. If I text you, you answer. If I find out you don't have it on you, well...lets just say you won't like what happens." Steve said to her. Charlie picked the phone out of the box. It was the newest iFruit model, though Charlie wasn't the biggest fan of the company, she wasn't going to complain. At least, not to Steve.

"Understood Steve. Thank you, really." Charlie said, smiling up at him. Steve hesitated a moment before speaking.

"Yeah now get out of here. You have a mission to complete." He said, waving her off. Charlie nodded and turned around, instantly frowning. She took one last look at the phone and pocketed it. She would have to have Lester take a look at it later. There was no doubt in Charlie's mind that Steve added a little something extra to the phone. She had one that worked perfectly fine now, so why the new addition?

Charlie walked her way back towards the group of boys, noticing the tension had returned to the air. Trevor had taken a seated place on one of the wooden boxes while Franklin had a leg propped up on another box. Michael was standing in front of them, intently focused on what ever it was he was thinking about.

"I got it!" Michael yelled out as Charlie reached them.

"You got what?" Charlie said from behind him. Trevor cocked his head at her.

"Oh well look who decided to join us finally. You enjoy your little quicky session with your FIB boyfriend? " Trevor laughed out. Charlie promptly flipped him the bird, just earning another loud laugh from the maniac.

"Ohhh offering up that to me now are ya? I could show you a thing those other two fuckers haven't shown you before." Trevor responded. Charlie sighed out and went to retort but Michael interrupted.

"Hey, we got a fucking project to do right now ok. Knock your shit off." Trevor simply winked at Charlie, earning a scowl from the redhead.

Now, we can handle this with a classic blitz play. It's an industrial area right? So I'm thinking vehicles. Trash truck to block, tow truck to sack 'em. We get some disguises, and we're golden." Michael said as he moved his way to sit next to Trevor. He had the gleam of excitement in his eye that Charlie loved.

"Looks like you have everything planned out then huh? But what if these Agency guys have panic buttons or something? Don't we have to worry about backup?" Charlie piped up. Michael nodded at her then looked between Franklin and Trevor.

"We just have to hope and pray that they don't. If they do, we deal with it. If and when..." Michael responded. Charlie shrugged. Their luck had been shit so far and she didn't see it changing anytime soon. Apparently Franklin had the same doubt she had because he stood up and turned to Michael.

"If and motherfuckin' when...yeah." Franklin shook his head at Charlie and walked past her, moving towards his vehicle. Trevor followed suit and began to rise off the box.

"I will keep my eyes peeled, General!" He saluted Michael and turned to Charlie then.

"Mrs. General! My offer still stands!" Trevor said to her, smirking. Charlie gave him a sarcastic smile back and watched as he walked past her. Michael sat there staring at the two men walking away from them. Charlie gave him one last look before turning to head to her own car.

"Hey, don't tell me you're leaving me too." Michael shouted out to her. Charlie turned around to look at him, still walking towards her car.

"Sorry, I don't wanna waste any of your time." She yelled back, turning back around and continuing towards her car. She heard Michael sigh and the sound of his footsteps soon followed.

"Come on wait up." He said behind her. Charlie stopped and turned to him. Michael had reached her then and moved to touch her. She stopped him by putting her hand up and taking a small step back.

"Don't. Not in the open. " She said quietly. Luckily Michael got the hint and stopped. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, annoyance quite clear on his face.

"What'd he want?" Michael asked. Charlie reached in and pulled out the cellphone. Michael looked at the phone uncertainly then at Charlie.

"I'm going to go have Lester check it out now. I'm assuming its my homing device for him." Charlie responded. Michael sighed out and shoved his hands in his suit jacket.

"Want some company?" He muttered quietly. Charlie almost laughed at him.

"You want to call your wife and ask for permission?" Charlie retorted. Michael went right on the defensive.

"Hey!" Charlie put her hand up stopped him short.

"Look, Michael. I don't get what you're going through. I'm not going to act like I understand it but whatever...this is between us...its not going to effect your family. Your loyalty to your family its..." Charlie paused a moment to try and find the right words to say.

"Its commendable. You'll do anything for them to keep them happy; keep them safe. I respect that. I'm just your temporary distraction until you can convince your wife to come back." Charlie finished. Michael shook his head and turned away from her, the frustration prevalent in his movements.

"Its not..." Michael started but stopped himself. He turned back around to face her again.

"Its not like that Charlie. You're something to me...I just haven't figured out what yet." Michael finished. Charlie smiled at him and looked away, letting out a sharp breath.

"I'm a...I have to get going to Lester's. If you want, follow me in your car. I don't want Steve to think we left together." Charlie said, turning to walk towards her car. She stated up the engine and watched as Michael returned to his own vehicle. Charlie threw the car into gear and headed out of the warehouse area. She got halfway down the road before she saw Michael pull out, and start heading in the direction of her car.

* * *

I'll apologize now for the late update. I really wanted to get this chapter out sooner but I couldn't find time to write this week! I can't wait to write this mission. I found it very cleaver and its one of my favorites. Thanks again to everyone whose following the story and a special thanks to everyone whose reviewing. I may sound like a broken record, but it really brightens up my day when I see the emails.


	21. Chapter 21

"I don't know what you want me to tell you Charlie. It's a perfectly normal cellphone." Lester's voice sounded through his small apartment. Charlie flung her hands up in disbelief, not certain what she should think about the his statement.

"Check it again" Charlie growled at him. Lester pinched at the bridge of his nose as he sighed at her, an obvious look of annoyance plagued his face.

"I looked twice now and I haven't found a damn thing. You wanna check it again, go right ahead. I'm not wasting anymore of my own time on this. " Lester responded to her remark as he flicked the cellphone at Charlie. He turned to Michael and began to speak with him but Charlie paid no mind as she turned away from the two men. She began to examining the cellphone once more in the hand, turning it around and checking every single corner. Charlie just couldn't trust that Steve didn't tamper with the phone despite Lester running a scan through it...twice. It just didn't make sense.

After several moments of contemplating of what to do with the phone, Charlie let out a long sigh and shoved the thing back into her pocket. She couldn't exactly ditch the thing, fearing what Steve would do if she failed to answer him if he tried to contact her. Charlie returned her attention back on the men behind her, catching the last bit of their conversation.

"I'll send him the garbage schedule then. He can pick one right off of its route. I'm sure you can manage everything else." Lester said to Michael, who simply nodded in agreement. Charlie crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame she was standing under, clearing her throat to gain their attention.

"So plans all set then?" She asked.

"Yeah, you and I are going to pick up some masks at the boardwalk, then possibly pick up a tow truck." Michael said as he started walking towards her. Charlie glanced over at Lester who was currently shaking his head at her.

"What?" Charlie said rather harshly. Lester let out a small chuckle and wheeled his way towards her.

"I'll be outside." Michael said as he headed out to the front door, leaving the 2 hackers alone.

"You're really digging yourself into a hole aren't you?" Lester replied to her comment. He parked himself right up in front of her and sighed, looking up at her thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry, but what the hell are you talking about?" Charlie responded, uncrossing her arms and standing up straight in the doorway.

"Well, between wrapping yourself up with Steve and now Michael, it seems like you're just actively looking to get yourself in trouble." Lester stated, looking at her nervously for a second before turning his eyes away from her.

"I didn't want you getting involved for a reason. I thought..." Lester started but Charlie interrupted him.

"Woah, woah, woah. You listen here Lester**. I **made the decision to get involved. Sure, shit isn't exactly under complete control right now but...ugh. Just...stop trying to blame yourself for my fuck ups OK! I'll fix this!" Charlie yelled at him. Lester said nothing in response, he simply looked up at her, pity shown through his eyes at her.

Angrily, Charlie shook her head and whipped around and stomped towards the front door.

"I'll call you later" She yelled at him, not bothering to wait for a response as she opened and slammed the front door.

Michael was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase and turned around at the sound of the slamming door. He looked at her a bit distressed by her sudden mood change. He said nothing to her until she had reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You OK Red?" Michael asked uncertainly. Charlie bit at the lip a moment, trying to calm herself before answering him.

"Yeah, just...frustrated is all. Kind of took some of it out on Lester." Charlie shook her head before looking at the ground. A sudden feeling of guilt hit her then.

"Well you can apologize to him later, we have shit to do. Come on." Michael muttered, turning his back to her. Charlie followed after him, doing her best swallow down the emotions swimming around inside her. Guilt wasn't something Charlie was familiar with nor did she understand exactly what it meant to her. She wasn't at a point that she would be able to deal with it right now regardless. She climbed into the passenger's seat of Michael's car and strapped herself in. Michael didn't waste anytime as he started up the car and drove off.

The ride over to the boardwalk started off rather awkward. Michael kept glancing over at her and looking as though he wanted to say something but hadn't spoken up yet. With the frustration she was already feeling, it didn't take long for Charlie to speak up.

"What Michael, what? Please just say whatever it is on your mind." Charlie sounded out. Michael shifted uncomfortably in his seat and glanced over at her.

"You, uh, you look nice today." Michael responded, earning a groan from the red head. She nearly facepalmed at the comment from the older man.

"Really, that's what you wanted to say to me huh?" Charlie let out a chuckle then. She looked up at him and smiled, earning smile back from him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. Look, this shit ain't easy...for any of us. But, running away from you ain't gonna help either. If anything...I need you by my side." Michael finished up, returning his attention to the road. Charlie leaned back in her seat and let out a complacent sigh.

"Well, I'm glad you're still willing to put up with me." Charlie muttered as she looked out the window, a small smile on her lips. Michael let out a small chuckle and reached over, grasping her thigh lightly. Charlie looked over and took his hand in hers, squeezing his fingers lightly. Michael didn't move to remove his hand from hers, allowing Charlie to relish in the small bit of affection.

It didn't take them too much long to reach the boardwalk and get to the mask stand. Charlie began to shift through the various mask while Michael waited outside for her. Charlie quickly went through and decided on pig masks for all and took them to the front. She heard Michael's phone go off as she was being rung up and hurried back over to him.

"Franklin got the garbage truck and Lester just sent me the details for a tow truck he found. Wanna go pick it up?" Michael stated, smiling largely at her. Charlie nodded and the two of them headed back towards his car.

"I'm going to need you to distract any employees outside. That way I can sneak in and grab the truck. Think you can handle that?" Michael asked her as they reached Michael's car. Charlie looked at him almost insulted at the question.

"I don't know, I may not be able to handle some lonely truck mechanic." Charlie said pouting at him. Michael laughed and got into the car letting Charlie follow suit. Michael went over a small plan with Charlie as the headed towards the mechanic's shop. If she got into any trouble, Michael gave her a small pistol that she could use if things got hairy and needed to make a quick exit. Michael would be the one grabbing the truck and would wait for her to handle the mechanic as she saw fit.

Michael pulled off to the side of the road and let Charlie out. She quickly started her way down the road towards the garage, unzipping her jacket a bit and adjusting her bra around. Charlie knew the easiest way to distract a man involved boobs and a good looking women.

Charlie walked around the side of the building to see a tall, greased up man bent over the front of a car. He was busy fiddling with someone under the hood as she walked up slowly to the bed.

"Um, excuse, sir?" Charlie said quietly as she approached the man. He abruptly stopped what he was doing and slid off the front of the car. He looked Charlie up and down before smiling widely. It took all Charlie had not to laugh out loud at how easy this was going to be.

"Well hello there. How can I help you sweetheart?" The mechanic said as he slowly walked towards her, taking a rag and wiping his hands off on it.

"Hi, I'm so sorry to bother you but my car broke down a couple blocks from here and I, uh, I really need some help." Charlie bit her lip and looked up at him innocently, doing her best to look as helpless as she could. The man clicked his teeth and crossed his arms, staring right at her.

"We'll I can help you out but I'm gonna need the cash up front for the tow. Don't wanna have to drive all the way out there and not get paid. The repairs will be a whole separate bill." The man said, seemingly unmoved. Charlie let out a frustrated sigh and groaned, reaching up and running a hand through her red curls.

"See, that's my problem. I don't have enough cash right now for the tow. " Charlie replied, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Can't help you then hun sorry." The man said, shrugging as he turned his back to her. Charlie quickly closed the distance between them and began to speak again.

"Wait, wait. Um..." Charlie grasp the mans arm, causing him to turn back to her. The mechanic looked down at her, but it was clear he wasn't looking at her face.

"Maybe I can work some other sort of payment out huh?" Charlie said quietly as she licked her lips at him. She felt the man shutter and shift uncomfortably. He looked at her face then, making it clear he was uncertain of what to do.

"You...uh..you serious right now?" The man stuttered. Charlie smiled lightly up at him and looked back, seeing Michael out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, I _really_ need this car towed." Charlie said, biting her bottom lip for a more seductive feel. The man cleared his throat and looked around a moment.

"Um...wow..fuck uh... in the shop, come on." The man said, grabbing her arm and moving towards the shop entrance, away from the truck. Charlie looked back to see Michael glaring at her as he rushed towards the tow truck. She gave him a wink before focusing back on the task at hand, all the while grinning largely.

The man tugged her into the shop and shakily turned around to shut the door, looking very eager to claim his payment. Charlie reached back and unsheathed the pistol that was holstered at her back. She wasted no time and swung as hard as she could at the back of his head, hitting him dead on with the butt of the pistol. The man dropped like a bag of breaks and slammed onto the ground hard.

"Sorry buddy." Charlie said as she reholstered the gun and headed back out of the door. Michael was waiting impatiently in the truck, having already hot wired it up. Charlie climbed up and shut the door, turning to Michael to see him shaking his head at her.

"What?" Charlie said laughing at him. Michael shook his head and headed off, away from the mechanic's shop.

"I can't believe it was that easy for you." Michael muttered, doing his best to focus himself on the road. Charlie shrugged and zipped up her jacket.

"It was the boobs." Charlie said smiling at Michael. Michael laughed and continued down the road towards the warehouse.

* * *

OK! Enough filler! Actions up next chapter I promise! I do hope that I'm not boring you guys with all this filler. It is important I promise! Thanks again for all the support and interest in the story!


	22. Chapter 22

Once at the warehouse, Michael got right into work. He wheeled a whiteboard he found to the head of a small table and began to tape up and draw out the plan he had set in motion. Charlie sat quietly at the back of the table and waited for the rest of their group to show up.

Franklin was the first to arrive, dragging a large duffel bag in with him. He set the bag roughly on the table, earning a grunt from Michael.

"Hey man be careful with that." Michael said, finally breaking his attention away from the whiteboard. Franklin sat down on the chair and leaned back, clearly annoyed with the whole situation.

"Hey sorry man. Shit's heavy." Franklin responded. Michael moved to unzip the duffel bag and pull out one of the rifles they had used during the jewelry heist. Charlie let out a loud whistle, earning a large grin from Michael.

"That's some heavy hardware." Charlie commented, leaning forward on the table to peak inside the bag. It had 3 more rifles, a couple spare clips of ammo and 2 sticky bombs. Charlie hummed as she examined everything that was in the bag, taking a mental note of the inventory.

"You think we're gonna need all this?" Charlie asked, looking up at Michael. Michael shrugged as he inserted one of the ammo clips into the rifle. He peered through the open sights of the rifle, testing it out.

"One can never be too careful there sunshine." Trevor's voice sounded from behind her. Charlie turned around to see him grinning at her sadistically with an arm full of uniforms. He reached down and threw a red jumpsuit at her. She grasped it and scanned it over.

"Really, Red?" Charlie said looking up at Trevor. Trevor simply laughed at her and moved on as he handed Franklin a green jumpsuit and worked his way over to Michael.

"And a blue one for you Mikey, to match those lovely blue eyes of yours." Trevor said in a childish tone to Michael. Michael snatched up the jumpsuit from his hands and promptly responded.

"Fuck you T." Michael processed to throw the jumpsuit on the back of an empty chair next to Charlie and took a seat with her. Trevor made his way over to the white board and began to examine it closely, mumbling to himself all the while. Franklin shift uncomfortably in his seat and leaned forward to speak.

"So we really gonna do this shit? We're gonna risk our lives to rob some motherfucking government killers again?" Michael sighed and muttered a "Yup", causing Franklin to throw his hands up in frustration.

"Hey Trevor, mind joining us." Michael said, waiting for Trevor to take a seat with the group while Michael moved back to the white board.

"Alright, listen up. Here's the plan. Trevor, I want you to take a position up here okay?" Michael said, pointing to an adjacent building from the attack area.

"You're on lookout. Give me a heads up when the armored car comes by. I'm gonna be right here with Charlie in the garbage truck blocking the road way." Trevor sent a smile towards Charlie then, causing her frown at him

"Making sure your girlfriend stays nice and close to you eh Mikey? You always were a softie..." Trevor began but Michael cut him off.

"Hey, lay off Trevor. Franklin, you're in the alley in a tow truck here. Hope is they pull right up in front of you. When they do, you come at 'em hard...Bam!" Michael finished.

"Shit, here's hoping." Franklin commented.

"Yeah. After the hit, we blast open the doors, grab up all the cash, bonds, whatever it is. I take it to Haines's guy." Michael turned back away from the white board and faced the group expectantly.

"It's all a little hopeful homie. " Franklin said.

"As long as I'm not on the ground when the shit goes down. Okay?" Trevor added.

"Well we've got the rifles as backups. We should be OK just as long as they don't have anything heavy. If need be, all you'll need to do is provide cover fire." Charlie said with a sigh.

"Just stay up here Trevor, on your post, eyes peeled." Michael said, glaring at Trevor. "We'll take the risk. " Charlie bit her lip then, not liking the sound of that. But then again, she wasn't sure she fully trusted Trevor with her life either.

"Everything cool?" Michael asked as he clapped his hands together.

"Shit, you the professional dog." Franklin said as he began to rise from his chair.

"At least we're not wearing clown outfits. There's a plus." Trevor muttered as he followed Franklin, unbuttoning his jacket and walking out the door. Charlie sat there a moment, grasping at the jumpsuit in her hand. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was really looking forward to letting off a little bit of steam.

"Hey, you ok with all this? I mean, Franklin and I can handle it on our own." Michael spoke to her as he walked around the table to meet her. Charlie stood from her chair and looked up at him, smiling.

"No, no. I can't let you boys have all the fun now can I?" Charlie said with a smirk. Michael laughed and leaned down, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Come one, get changed. We gotta move." Michael said throwing the jump suit onto the table and began to strip off his clothes.

After getting suited up and armed, Charlie walked her way over to the garbage truck and threw her rifle inside along with her mask. It didn't take long for everyone else to pack up and follow suit. Once everyone was packed up and ready to go, they were on their way.

The tension was high in the truck. Michael's focus was on the road while Charlie loaded up both of their rifles. Neither of them spoke as they took the short drive to their destination. Michael parked and grabbed a set of headsets off the dashboard of the garbage truck. He handed one to Charlie before putting one on his own head.

"Alright T, I'm in position. What's the ETA?" Michael's voice sounded through the truck as well as the headset. Charlie readjusted the headset on her head and began to put on the mask.

"This mask seriously fucks with my peripherals M." Charlie blurted up looking over at him. Michael did his best not to laugh at her, but let out a loud laugh in her face.

"I refuse to help with this shit next time." Charlie grumbled to herself.

"I got a visual on the target." Trevor's voice sounded through the headset. "Should be with you any moment. You better get on your way."

With that, Michael pulled on his own mask. He let out a shaky breath before slamming the truck back into gear. The truck slowly inched forward towards the end of the street. Michael took his time positioning the truck so that it sat across both lanes of the road.

"I'm stopped. You're on F." Michael said as he put the truck into park. He removed his hands from the wheel and grabbed one of the rifles.

"I'll have your back C." Michael said looking at her through his mask. Charlie nodded at him as headlights started to shine through the cab of the truck.

"And I got yours M." Charlie responded. She grasped the door handle of the truck and forced the door open, readying her rifle. The loud sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the air at that instant and Charlie knew then the game was on.

Everything was in slow motion for her then. She rushed out from behind the garbage truck then, rifle pointed at the still skidding armored car. A stone fence had been destroyed in the wake of the accident and bricks laid scattered in each direction on the ground.

Franklin began climbing out of the truck then, a bit unstable from the impact yet. He reached in the truck and grabbed the sticky bombs off of the seat.

"Come on! Fit the sticky bombs!" Michael shouted at him. Charlie moved forward to take one of the bombs from Franklin and hurried towards the truck. She heard the groans from the men up front as she fitted her bomb across the doors of the truck.

As soon as Charlie finished her job, she began her retreat, finding Michael had already moved himself into cover. He was waving her to him and still had his rifle trained towards the truck.

"Come on F!" Charlie hollered at him as she joined Michael behind a barrier across the parking lot. Franklin finished planting his own bomb and joined them moments later with detonator in hand. With a nod from Michael, Franklin hit the switch. A loud explosion echoed around them followed by the crashing of the doors on the ground.

Michael rushed forward, screaming at the men in the back of the truck. Charlie could see the flashlights from their guns shine immediately onto Michael's chest. Michael didn't hesitate and shot, causing one of the men to cry out in pain. The other dropped to the ground an instant later, starting to plead for his life.

Charlie reached the back of the truck and with Franklin's help forced both men out of the truck. The man Michael shot only had a minor flesh wound on his arm but continued to yell about it. Charlie shoved him in line with the other man and after relieving the men of their weapons, she pointed her rifle at them.

"The alarm's been tripped. The cops will be swarming here in ten seconds. You better run!" The man screamed at her.

"Shut the fuck up before I give you matching scars" Charlie growled back at him. Michael stepped out then and tapped Franklin and Charlie on the shoulders.

"Come on! Good to go!" He yelled, moving towards the back exit of the parking lot. Charlie kept her rifle on the man a moment later before following after Michael and Franklin. Charlie heard the police sirens moments later and cursed out loud.

"Sounds like they coming in numbers, homies!" Franklin yelled breathlessly as he ran after Michael.

"Looks like they hit their panic button! Half the LSPD incoming!" Trevor's voice sounded over the headset. This caused Michael's run to slow to a walk. Charlie caught up with the two men and slowed down herself, taking a moment to look back at the truck. The two police officers had abandoned the truck and ran and for that Charlie was grateful.

"Alright, F. Stay in cover here with C. I'll be up here!." Michael shouted at them as he moved his way towards a set of stairs.

"We ain't going to clear the area. We hold the cops - make a play when we see a window." Michael shouted at them. Charlie cursed again and took knee behind a barrier aside of Franklin as she watched Michael move his way up the steps to a small landing on the building next to them.

"Shit's fucked...again!" She shouted at Franklin. Franklin shook his head and checked his rifle a moment before looking at her.

"Yeah, sure fucking is!" He responded. Charlie head the tires squeal into the parking lot along with what seemed like dozens of police sirens. She closed her eyes and took a deep break before moving out of cover. Cops were just getting out of their vehicles as she and Franklin fired upon them. They shouted and fell, either onto the ground or back behind some cover as the bullets flew at them.

Charlie didn't think as she unloaded a whole clip before returning to cover. immediately she threw the used clip out from her gun, she grabbed a second one from her pocket and loaded the rifle back up. Charlie lost herself in the moment then, barely able to hear anything but her own gun firing. More police continued to fall as she unloaded yet another clip into the sea of police cars. She did her best to aim before firing, but was finding it a lot harder amongst the sea of chaos.

Charlie sank back down behind the barrier again to reload her gun and take a breather. Her shoulder was starting to ache from the constant kickback of the rifle, though the pain was starting to duel. The adrenaline was really starting to work its way through her system now. She looked up a moment and spotted Trevor from the top of the building, unloading a couple shots into oncoming police cars.

"I..I think they're retreating!" Franklin yelled out. Charlie peered up about the barrier then and saw that the officers were starting to fall back to the alleyway Franklin had driven the truck from. She heard Michael yell out a curse from her side, forcing her back into motion.

"Come on, we need to help M!" She cried out. Franklin nodded and motioned for her to move, allowing her to dart out of cover. She heard shouting from her left, causing a small detour in her movements. A couple NOOSE reinforcements started headed down the alleyway towards them. Charlie began to shoot at them before ducking into cover next to the entrance of the alley.

"They're trying to flank us from the left!" Charlie shouted out. A couple bullets grazed the wall next to her before things went silent again. Charlie ducked out of cover only to have bullets come flying at her again, forcing her back with a curse. Franklin moved to join her, casually throwing a grenade down the alley way and grabbing her jumpsuit, abruptly moving her away from the impending explosion.

The explosion was loud and send a large puff of debris and shrapnel into the air. Charlie laughed and looked up at Franklin.

"Holy fuck man! A grenade?!" Charlie yelled out. She could tell from the look in his eyes he was smiling under the mask as he nodded at her.

"That handles those motherfuckers. Come one, one last set of assholes to dispose of." Franklin said as he moved his way towards the alleyway at their right. Michael had moved down from the landing at that point and was leaned against some less than desirable cover at the side. Franklin and Charlie hurried themselves to a barrier across from him and went back to work, taking turns moving in and out of cover and doing their best to dispose of the reinforcements.

"Watch outtt!" Trevor's voice shouted through the headset. Seconds later, a loud explosion hit the wall aside of Michael, causing him to duck further back.

"Keep them rockets over there assholes!" Franklin shouted as he began to shoot back down the alley. Michael was pressed close against the side wall, holding his arm. Charlie growled and moved up from cover completely then, the rapid fire of her rifle echoing through the alley followed by the cries of falling police officers. Charlie waited until she couldn't hear the retreating footsteps down the alley before moving over to Michael.

"You hurt?" Charlie asked as she reached him. He put a hand up and shook his head, his chest heaving from the lack of air.

"No, no. I'm ok. Nice work though." Michael said to her. Before Charlie could respond, a bullet ricocheted next to them, forcing them back into cover.

"T, there's some snipers up on the opposite roof, dog. Over to the right. You got to take 'um out!" Franklin yelled over the headset. Charlie cursed and looked over at Michael.

"You have any spare clips? I'm out." She muttered. She hadn't realized just how fast the ammo had flown out of her rifle. Michael nodded and reached into his pocket, producing a spare clip.

"I only have 1 more after this. Save the ammo." Michael responded. Charlie nodded and waited. The police had mostly retreated back and only a few stragglers seemed to remain. Once Trevor took out the snipers, they could retreat or at least that's what Charlie hoped.

"Ohhhh you gotta be precise with this thing!" Trevor's voice sounded in her ear, followed by the sound of a sniper gun being shot.

"I see the snipers...I'll get rid of them." 3 more shots echoed followed by Trevor's laugh over the headset.

"Snipers are gone. We're all clear." Charlie let out a breath of relief at Trevor's statement. The relief was short lived however when the sound of a chopper sounded over the chaos of shooting guns and cries of pain.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Charlie yelled, looking for the source of the sound. A helicopter came into view over top of the parking lot. Charlie spotted the sniper off the side even before Trevor mentioned it.

"There's a sniper in the chopper. You better look out!" Trevor stated as the sniper took his first shot. The bullet hit right next to Charlie, causing both her and Michael to shout out.

"Move! Move! Move!" Michael yelled as he snatched her arm and forced her from the cover. 2 more shots rang out before Michael shoved Charlie back into more suitable cover. Michael wasted no time in steadying his rifle and aiming for the chopper, unloaded several shots before finally hitting his target.

Charlie peered out to see the chopper fly uncontrollably into a nearby building and explode, sending a cloud of flames upwards into the sky. Charlie shivered involuntarily then. If watching a man shoot down a helicopter wasn't attractive to her before, it sure in hell was now. Michael took a look around before returning back to cover.

"They're thinning out. Now's our window. I'll deliver the bonds, F, get C out of here and dump the trash truck!" He said over the headset. He moved over to Charlie and grasped her shoulder.

"Get out of here safe. Text me when its done" He said quietly to her. Charlie nodded reached up, grasping his shoulder. Michael's blue eyes stared hauntingly into hers a moment before nodded and moving out, working his way down the opposite alley. Charlie took a deep breath to settle herself before carefully moving out of cover and heading towards the garbage truck.

She saw Franklin approach out of the corner of her eye and hurried her pace. She took out a remaining police officer that tried to surprise from the back of the truck. She climbed in the passengers seat and sat there a moment unmoving. All she could hear was her heart beating at that moment and a feeling of numbness. This was the first time in a long time she wasn't feeling anything and damn did it feel wonderful.

Franklin climbed in moments later, immediately taking off his mask and letting out a sigh of relief. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He didn't say anything as he started up the truck and headed out of the area as fast as possible.

Charlie followed Franklin's lead and removed her own mask, throwing it to the floor. She probably looked like hell then, soaked in sweat and covered in dirt and blood. She looked over at Franklin, who was staring intently at the road. He looked exhausted from what she could tell.

"How you faring?" Charlie asked breaking the silence in the air. Franklin laughed and relaxed a bit in his seat.

"Well, considering we almost just got shot all to hell, pretty damn well." He replied with another laugh. Charlie smiled at him before reaching over and rolling down the window. The cool night air quickly filled the cab of the truck and began to cool Charlie down. She was grateful everyone had made it out unscathed and was unwilling to admit that she was looking forward to the next job.

* * *

So much actiony goodness! I'm really happy that I was able to get some more action in and not just filler. I do really enjoy the missions and writing them out is a lot easier than just filler. Next chapter as per a request I will be doing a Strangers and Freaks chapter. Its not going to have anything to do with the story itself per say, but I know you all will enjoy it just the same!

Once again, thanks for all the support and interest in the story!


End file.
